The Way Things Are
by cynical-sneer
Summary: A bit after the time skip, Naruto can't get Sasuke out of his head. He is attacked suddenly in the woods. What he believes to be Akatsuki turns out to be a much more complicated reunion with an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

Rated M for later chapters- The first few chapters may go slow but I am just trying to get inside of the characters heads. I am writing this after the time skip so it is a bit hard considering the lack of some information. If any facts I write are wrong or incorrect with the series or manga please let me know. I'm up for criticism but I hope you guys like it.

Ok, here goes…………………….

**The Way Things Are **

**Chapter 1**

There had been no recent news regarding Sasuke. In fact, the last time anyone had seen him had now been two and a half years, everyone except Naruto and Sakura that is. Its true that when Naruto and Sakura had successfully located Sasuke a few weeks ago that the meeting had not been a very pleasant one. However, that did not stop either of them from wanting to find him again.

Naruto still pondered about when he saw Sasuke that day. It was hard for him to believe that all Sasuke wanted to do was kill him. He didn't want to come to terms with how Sasuke hardly cared about whether he and Sakura lived or not. But he knew he would never give up on his old friend. He knew he would never be able to stop looking for Sasuke. The only problem was that Naruto had no idea how to handle another reunion with Sasuke.

Naruto was back in Konoha a bit after the mission to rescue Gaara was a success. Ever since that mission, Naruto had to be on his toes at all times or have someone watching over him to protect him from Akatsuki. They had taken Shukaku out of Gaara and were now after the Kyuubi within Naruto. Naruto was sometimes not even allowed to train by himself because of the danger he could be in alone.

Sakura took a particular interest in watching over Naruto and learning new things to help him. She had changed a lot over the last two years. Besides gaining incredible medical jutsu abilities and insanely painful inhuman strength, she actually matured quite significantly. She still would kick Naruto's ass if he ever said something stupid, which had not changed. (Except for the amount of pain he felt during an ass kicking by her.) But, she was much more interested in being the best she could be. She wanted to hone her skills and eventually become a powerful shinobi. She was much less worried about boys than she was before. Her girlish immaturity was gone and she developed into a more responsible, strong young woman.

Sakura missed Sasuke but nowhere near as much as Naruto. Her crush for Sasuke disappeared and she now thought of him as an important friend she had to help. She was even willing to fight Sasuke if it meant bringing him back.

Naruto liked the change in Sakura very much. He only wished that Sasuke could have been around through all this. He wondered about what would have been different and wished it could have been. Team seven certainly had come a long way since their early days.

Naruto woke up alone in his small apartment. He sighed as he rose from his bed, stumbling over ramen cups and gear. He took a short shower and threw on one of his black undershirts and a pair of shorts. He had been so bored ever since the mission to save Gaara. He walked out on his small porch outside and stared at the sky. He knew that kakashi wouldn't let him train alone for a long time. The blonde ninja stretched his arms above his head, whining to himself.

"I just wanna be able to be alone for a bit or something! Clear my head and have some solitude in my training! I bet nobody would even notice if I left just for a little bit. I can take care of myself!" Naruto finished hitting his fist off the railing in anger.

The past few days had been terrible. Naruto would wake up, walk outside and find somebody like Sakura or Kakashi calling for him and then watching him for the rest of the day. Kakashi and Tsunade sure were intent on keeping him safe. He had woken up to Iruka outside his door, Shizune in his kitchen, and even had the shit scared out of him when he found Anko, licking her lips, behind him with a kunai to his throat once when he tried sneaking away to train.

With that, the blonde looked around suddenly making sure that there wasn't some jonin watching over him from somewhere. "_Ha! Granny Tsunade must be getting even lazier! No kakashi, Sakura, Iruka, or anyone in sight. But that's weird……… I mean I know she can be forgetful….. But geez how could she just suddenly forget? I mean its not just Tsunade, its Kakashi too!"_

Naruto smirked rather largely and said right out loud, "Well I guess I'll have to just go then. I can be so foolish without a babysitter to watch over me!"

The blonde snuck back inside and put on his normal training attire. He zipped up his black and orange jacket, threw off his shorts, and pulled on his black pants. He tied his head band on his forehead and gathered some kunai and shuriken. He poked his head out his front door cautiously and crept outside. He sighed in relief once he had walked for a while and laughed mischievously to himself.

"_Naruto, you are one sneaky shinobi. Now I just gotta reach a private spot and I'll be all set!" _Naruto reached a small grove in the woods and decided that it would be a good enough place.

"Finally some peace." Naruto spoke softly and lay down in the grass.

It was fairly bright out and Naruto had to squint as he stared at the sky. He placed his hands behind his head and relaxed every muscle in his body. The wind picked up and blew straight through Naruto's messy blonde hair. His eyes slid shut and he thought in silence. The warm sun surrounded him and caused him to dwell deeper into in his mind.

Naruto thought about Gaara and what he went through when Akatsuki kidnapped him. He thought about the way that old lady Chiyo sacrificed herself to save Gaara when he was dead. He remembered how Kankouro and Temari were willing to do whatever it took to protect their brother. Their protective and caring nature made him think about Sasuke. He thought about the way Sasuke and he fought before Sasuke left for Orochimaru. _"Ahh, he won't get out of my head! Sometimes I can't help it! Why do I always think about him? He's my friend and I want to help him……. But, sometimes, he's……… he's all I think about."_

Naruto's mind wandered to the most recent time he saw Sasuke. He remembered running through those strange hallways screaming Sasuke's name. He saw it all in his head. That image of Sasuke up on that ledge had never left his memory. He remembered thinking about how different Sasuke looked. He remembered asking Sasuke why he didn't kill him while he had the chance. Then he remembered that Sasuke said he let him live on a whim of his own. He told Naruto that it was because he didn't want to follow Itachi's advice.

Naruto thought about how fast Sasuke got down to his body from the ledge he was on and closed the distance between them. Naruto remembered the feeling of Sasuke's warm breath on his neck as Sasuke whispered darkly to Naruto that he could kill Naruto on a whim right at that moment. His teeth clenched together as he remembered Sasuke swinging his sword towards him. Naruto met the other boy's eyes in that moment before Sasuke almost killed him. He thought about how his narrowed eyes stared deeply into Sasuke's expressionless ebony ones.

"_Sasuke really would have killed me. He would have stabbed me right there. I almost thought he wouldn't and that's why I didn't try to stop him. I'd be dead if Sai wouldn't have stopped Sasuke._ Naruto clenched his fist for a second as he remembered everything. He forced the thoughts from his mind and relaxed his hand and jaw.

"_Ha……Some friend Sasuke is alright………I can't believe……… How could he, I mean………Did he ever care? Does he still care? I guess I really was foolish to try and save him……… I never could have brought him home. Just like Jiraiya told me…….. I should've listened to the pervy sage. I only wish that I could have-That he could have." _Naruto let out a lonely sigh. He really believed that Sasuke and he were friends once. Even though Naruto pretended to hate Sasuke most of the time, he really felt closer to Sasuke than anyone else.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I put myself through this? Thinking about that teme makes me so angry that I could put my fist through somebody's face. Thinking about him makes me so sad that I almost wanna fucking cry or something! But why?! I mean sure he's a friend…………Why did he do that? Didn't he ever like me?_

……………………………………………………_Sasuke……." _

The wind stopped and there was a sudden uneasy stillness as the grove fell silent. Naruto tried to get Sasuke out of his head and suddenly felt his ears tingle strangely as though a pesky fly was buzzing by. His once soothed muscles suddenly began to tense and twitch. Naruto's mind slowly went blank and an image of Sasuke gradually vanished from his subconscious.

"Crack!"

A nearby sound startled Naruto. His eyes snapped open and he sat up scanning the horizon.

"Swoosh!" A shadow appeared in the trees and darted quickly out of sight. The blonde's head turned to follow it but found that he was staring only at an empty forest.

"_Shit! This isn't good, it could be Akatsuki! God, I'm so stupid! What was I thinking coming out here!?"_ Naruto saw the shape rush past again and stood up balancing himself on the balls of his feet.

"Swish!"

Naruto's head jerked reflexively just in time to dodge a group of shuiken heading straight for his face. _"Dammit! It is an attack! I've gott-"_

"Clank!"

A Kunai flew towards Naruto from behind. His legs tensed as he heard it approaching. He turned swiftly and drew a kunai from his own pocket and blocked the one headed for him. A small spark appeared as the weapon his attacker had used hit his own and flung helplessly towards the ground. _"How the hell did he get behind me that fast? Who is this guy!?"_ Naruto stayed in a defensive position and peered cautiously at his surrounding.

"Swoosh!" A shadow flew by Naruto's left. As soon as he saw the black silhouette moving about he hurled the kunai he was holding directly towards it. Naruto watched angrily as his attacker disappeared and his kunai hit rather forcefully into a tree.

"Come out, you bastard! Show yourself! You want what's inside me huh?! Well come an-" Naruto stopped as he saw three kunai fly past him, Naruto didn't even have to move to dodge them. He flinched and thought to himself.

"_Nice aim asshole. HA! I didn't even ha-" _Naruto suddenly felt his arms slam tightly down along the sides of his torso. His stomach and chest compressed forcefully thrusting all the air out of his body. Naruto exhaled very sharply and made a strange sound as his lungs painfully pushed his air out of his throat. He lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Can't Breathe!" Naruto managed to get out as he realized he had been tied up by several almost invisible strong lines. His chest and abdomen were unable to fill as he inhaled because of the tight restraints. Naruto cringed and fell on his side trying desperately to get some oxygen.

"_He must have attached these cords to those kunai he threw at me. But how he managed to get them to wrap around me and put so much strain on me is strange. Maybe he used chak…. Shit I really can't breathe… damn it I won't stay conscious for long."_

Naruto writhed on the ground, trying desperately to breathe and free himself His vision began to get splotchy and the once calming bright sun was now making him sick. He burst into a cold sweat and his head began to throb. His eyes were full of desperation and confusion as he searched wildly for something to free himself with._ "Gotta…… something…. Anythi…. THERE!"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he rolled himself wildly toward the kunai he had blocked earlier. He heard footsteps approaching him. _"have to hurry….. if I just can grab….. with one of my hands….."_

Naruto reached for the kunai in desperation until he managed to get ahold of it. A shadow loomed over him blocking out the obnoxiously bright sun, he didn't have much time now. The kunai in his hand sawed viciously at the cords around his arms and torso.

A gruff scoff sounded nearby.

The attacker almost seemed intrigued with the way Naruto madly tried to free himself. "_If I can just…………… GOT IT!"_

The lines fell from Naruto's body now that they were cut. He chest heaved upward as he filled himself with air. Naruto jumped to his feet ready to fight, but felt the world spinning around him. His vision was still black and his head hurt like hell. He stumbled back, lost his balance and fell forward on his chest. He tried to pick himself up but failed several times. He looked up helplessly and right before his eyes were a pair of feet.

"Hn. How clumsy of you..." The voice of his attacker was smug and stoic sounding.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He recognized that teme's voice and knew who it was immediately. His fingers clutched at the ground, grabbing a handful of dirt as they turned to fists.

Naruto raised his head weakly and was able to pull himself on his knees. He stared into the pale, expressionless ebony eyes of his attacker. There was a moment of silence until the wind picked up again and blew swiftly through the grove and the hair of both boys. Naruto's lips quivered and he exhaled lightly.

"Sa…Sasuke?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

Rated M for later chapters- The first few chapters may go slow but I am just trying to get inside of the characters heads. I am writing this after the time skip so it is a bit hard considering the lack of some information. If any facts I write are wrong or incorrect with the series or manga please let me know. I'm up for criticism but I hope you guys like it.

Ok, here goes…………………….

**The Way Things Are **

**Chapter 2**

Naruto stared blankly into Sasuke's face. The Uchiha's apathetic stare made the tension in the grove thicken so much that Naruto finally gave in and let his head bob downward.

Sasuke's lips curved slightly into a small, almost unnoticeable, cynical smile as he won the staring competition he had just shared with Naruto. Sweat dripped from the blonde boy's scrunched forehead and he let several small grunts out. His breathing started to accelerate. Sasuke's ensnaring treatment still left Naruto's upper body damaged. The last thing Naruto wanted was to appear weak in front of Sasuke. He hugged his arms around his torso as he struggled to get his breathing back to normal.

Naruto moaned as he collapsed yet again and felt his chest crash against the ground. He felt like he was going to pass out or puke but his body was unable to do either completely. So instead he lay in agony as his stomach lurched and tightened trying to force something out. He gagged from the pain and felt his insides convulse yet again. His head throbbed making him feel like he would explode. He felt something suddenly fall in front of his face. His eyes broke open widely and he gasped loudly as he saw Sasuke's knees right in front of him.

"If you're not gonna look me in the eye I'll just have to make you dobe." Sasuke sneered as his hand stretched forward and grabbed Naruto's spiky blonde hair. He pulled the smaller boy's body by his yellow locks causing even more of a commotion from Naruto.

"Lemme…. stop… Sa…..Sasuke….damn teme….ah..ow.…no!" Naruto's heavy breathing had quickened to the point that it sounded like he was hyperventilating. His arms hung limply as he felt Sasuke tugging harder and harder at his hair, pulling his whole body closer to the other boy. Naruto lay loosely on the ground while his head stayed in front of Sasuke's because of the stabilizing death grip he had on the other boy's hair. His eyes narrowed as they met Sasuke's and his entire face tightened in anger.

Sasuke pulled Naruto upward until both of their faces were mere inches apart. The Uchiha's dark eyes shimmered with a hint malice to them, a trait he had unintentionally picked up from Orochimaru. His vexing expression enticed Naruto into a confrontation. Their glaring continued for a bit until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Tsch. Tsch. Did poor little Naruto get wrapped up in a trap? Your insides must be killing you right now. I knew you were still a major dobe but to be caught by _**that**_ means that you are still as weak as ever. I should've kno-"

"Stop!" Naruto's weak voice cut off Sasuke's venomous speech. It almost seemed as though the blonde was pleading. "Why are you… What do you wa…. Please just talk to me for a second…. Do you hear what you're…. Damn it….. Sasuke……." Naruto stopped with a loud sigh and felt the tension in his hair loosen. The dark haired boy released his hold and Naruto felt his chin bump into the ground. Naruto tightened his fist in anger.

"Why don't you answer!?" Naruto exploded in fury. "All you care about is hurting people! You say that I'm weak and haven't changed but now I understand. It's the other way around Sasuke!"

Sasuke's expression stayed the same. He was void of all emotions and, for some odd reason, listened to Naruto's rant closely. He knew why he was there with Naruto and he knew what he wanted. He hadn't thought about how to tell Naruto though. He only insisted on doing what it took to get what he was after.

"_He still doesn't understand me." _Sasuke thought sadly to himself. Sometimes he felt like the only place he could express himself honestly was in his mind, alone. _"Ugh, why did I come here?! I mean I know why I came, but, why did I do it anyway? I slipped up bad! Shit I can't believe I went through with this! I've gotta focus on Itachi and Akats-" _Sasuke's mind wandered back to the present and he watched Naruto glare at him in rage. It was so hard for him to watch Naruto's eyes fill with wrath towards him. However, it made Sasuke angry at the same time too.

The Uchiha's feelings were so mixed up. He hated Naruto one minute and then wanted nothing else but to apologize to him another. He yearned for power to kill his brother and was full of spite. Yet, sometimes, he longed for the days when he was training with Naruto and Kakashi. Hell, sometimes he even missed Sakura.

"_But I hate them!"_ He wanted to love and then wanted to slay and destroy. He refused to let himself ever think he was weak and made himself suffer even more. He was drowning in hate and was consumed with revenge and the hunger for power to achieve that revenge. He was deep in thought again until Naruto interrupted.

"You're just like Orochimaru you stupid bastard!" Naruto spat out quickly. His breath was still short and he struggled to get the next words out.

"Fuck you Sasuke!" Naruto's words echoed in Sasuke's ears. His eyes widened in pain as the he felt the sting of the other boy's statement. Naruto's face loosened up for a second when he saw the strange expression on Sasuke.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled out as his already clenched fist hit Naruto square in the face. The blonde grunted in pain and suddenly felt Sasuke's hand tighten around his neck. Sasuke pulled Naruto up with him by his throat. His air supply was cut off yet again and he struggled with Sasuke's grip as his feet lifted off the ground. His eyes met the Uchiha's. Naruto choked viciously and kicked at Sasuke. After a short bit of struggling, Naruto hung limp in the air.

"Sto-ahhh……Damn……lemme…..argh….Fuck y-"

"DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" Sasuke screamed in Naruto's face. He scoffed sadistically as he watched Naruto cling to life and thrash for air. He squeezed harder at Naruto's neck and pulled out a kunai with his free hand. He was about to stab Naruto but felt his hand shake. He stared at the kunai and then at Naruto.

Naruto slipped out of Sasuke's shaking grip and he fell to ground. The kunai fell quickly afterwards and Sasuke came next onto his knees. He looked down at his hands and finally at the ground.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Naruto…….I'm- Sor…... I'm sorry Naruto…. I….This isn't what I came for I ………." Sasuke stopped suddenly confused and angry at himself for saying that. He noticed that the other boy was fighting to stay conscious and decided to help him. He approached Naruto slowly and held out his hand. He was surprised when he felt Naruto slap his arm away with the last of his strength.

"Stay the hell away from me! If you didn't come here to kill me then why are you here?!" Naruto demanded. "What are you blabbering about anyway!? Sasuke, you're insane! You're fucking crazy! You're a messed up, sadistic psychopath!"

"You don't get it! You would never understand! You're such a fool!" Sasuke didn't let Naruto finish and he was full of anger again. "Why can't you just…….why can't I….. Why was it always like this for me and you? Why do I care more than ever now? I don't get anything anymore! I've been pretending not to want to care for so long! And _**now**_ why do I want to understand!? AHHH! I HATE YOU NARUTO!" Sasuke finished realizing he had just said all that out loud. Naruto's confused face enticed the Uchiha deeper into anger.

"Sasuke…….. I……. "

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasuke erupted. He charged towards Naruto screaming in fury. Naruto tried to raise his arms to defend himself but found his attempt was useless. He was too weak and confused to properly protect himself.

Sasuke's leg reared back swiftly when he reached the other boy and he kicked Naruto forcibly in the stomach, sending him into the air. Naruto coughed up a large amount of blood from the pain in his stomach. Sasuke didn't waste a second this time to continue attacking.

"Hidden shadow snake hand!" Sasuke projected as he punched his fist into the air. Four snakes flew out of Sasuke's sleeve and headed for Naruto. The blonde watched as the snakes came towards him rapidly.

"_He's summoning snakes now? This must be a new jutsu he learned from Orochimaru! I can't dodge it! They could kill me if they get ahold of me too!_ _Damn it, what's wrong with him?!"_ Naruto's mind raced as he plummeted to the ground. Before he suffered the impact however he felt two of the snakes wrap tightly around his body. He moaned as he felt the familiar pain around his torso. _"Is it ever gonna end? I swear I'm gonna puke up some organs soon!" _

Naruto's body lifted off the ground and he watched in horror as the two snakes that weren't ensnaring him opened their mouths and sank their teeth into the blonde's right shoulder and left elbow. His body felt like it was spinning and his vision disappeared completely. The snakes released themselves from his body and vanished swiftly back into Sasuke's sleeve.

Naruto's body slammed into the ground and immediately lost consciousness. Sasuke approached the other boy slowly ready to attack again. When he finally realized that Naruto was unconscious he ran towards him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke sat on his knees next his powerless old friend. Sasukes stared helplessly at the unconscious blonde, trying to find a way to help Naruto. _"Shit! What did I do?"_

Sasuke slammed his fist into the ground next to Naruto. "Damn it! You stupid dobe! It's your fault! So why am I making such a big deal about it?!" Sasuke yelled down at the knuckleheaded blonde that he had developed such mixed feelings for.

"_Why am I doing any of this? I shouldn't have ever come. I should've stayed strong and alone and kept training! I should've forgotten about this stupid dobe by now! I should've just acted the way I did when I saw him a couple of weeks ago! I should've left him with that image of myself!"_

Sasuke had been struggling ever since that meeting weeks ago when he told Naruto that he could kill him on a whim. _"I wish I could have actually greeted him. Instead of almost impaling him with a sword I just wanted to hold-_ ………"

Sasuke's mind stopped for a second realizing what he had just thought about._ "WHAT? What is going on with me? I've had these weird feelings for him ever since we met but they just won't go away! They keep getting worse! They wouldn't have if this stupid dobe and Sakura wouldn't have tracked me down! Naruto was almost out of my mind completely. But he had to show up and ruin all of my concentration! I have to kill him now while I have the chance! I can't be distracted by him!"_

Sasuke reached for his sword and held the blade along Naruto's neck. _"This is it. Once he's gone he won't be able to cloud my vision or stop me from finishing my revenge."_ Sasuke swung the sword behind him, ready to bring it down on Naruto to kill him. The sword was right on target until Sasuke's hand began to shake violently again. He dropped the sword and sat in horrifying silence for a second.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed into the air with every ounce of hate in his body. He screamed until his throat hurt and his voice cracked. He hurled his fists into the ground again and again. His breathing was heavy and his face eventually scrunched into raw, uncontrolled anger, pain, and sadness. His face was so tense he felt as though it would be stuck that way forever. His nose began to get runny and he felt a tear roll out of his eye and land on Naruto's cheek. His fists and jaw clenched as he let out everything he had been holding in for so long.

"Naruto……I'm so….." Sasuke sobbed between breaths lightly. His body collapsed onto Naruto's unconscious one and he clutched his fists into the other boy's jacket. He buried his head into the blonde's side. After a while, Sasuke sat himself up. He rubbed at his eyes and stared down at Naruto's figure. He reached his hand down and cupped Naruto's whisker scarred cheek. His thumb ran smoothly along the side of the other boy's face, gently massaging him. He placed his other hand behind Naruto's head and lifted him up towards his face. He pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and placed the other boy's head on his shoulder.

Sasuke held Naruto like that for a moment before getting angry at himself and dropping Naruto to the ground. His body tensed again and he kicked at the ground. _"What the fuck am I doing!? This is sick! I can't…….. Damn it, I can't give into this……"_ Sasuke closed his eyes gently and sighed.

"_Naruto………………I want you to understand me Naruto………It's so hard sometimes…… It's like knowing what you want to say, but, never finding the words……I……. I wish I could be able to talk to you…… I can't muster up the courage to really show you who I am…….. I wish I could open up to you. But it seems impossible for me………I never could open up to anyone and I sometimes I pretended to never want to……….. But Naruto you don't understand! I wasn't always pretending! You don't know what it's like! You could never really underst-… Why can't I just say all this to his face? Why can't I say these things out loud?!…………..Naruto……………. I need you to understand me…………..I can try……… But what if he…."_

Sasuke suddenly remembered everything that had just happened and everything he had just done to Naruto in the past and present. He remembered Naruto's corrosive, spiteful words, and the anger in those deep, blue eyes.

"_All you care about is hurting people! You say that I'm weak and haven't changed but now I understand. It's the other way around Sasuke!"_

"_You're just like Orochimaru you stupid bastard!"_

"_Stay the hell away from me! If you didn't come here to kill me then why are you here?! What are you blabbering about anyway!? Sasuke, you're insane! You're fucking crazy! You're a messed up, sadistic psychopath!" _

"_Fuck you Sasuke!"_

Sasuke's eyes flew open. He cringed as he looked at Naruto sadly. He eyes darted away as pathetically as Naruto's eyes did earlier. He let a sharp, sobbing sigh out before closing his eyes again. His eyebrows furrowed on his forehead and his jaw tightened._ "I will make you understand me Naruto……… I will make you."_

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the fallen Naruto angrily. His arms wrapped around the other boy and he picked the unconscious ninja up. Sasuke stood with the helpless blonde boy in his arms. He pulled Naruto closer to him and made sure his head was stable. Sasuke leapt from the ground carrying Naruto like a baby. He moved from tree to tree quickly into the shadows of the forest.

"_You're mine now, Naruto. We'll do this __**my**__ way. I am sorry though, Naruto……I'm so sor………No. It isn't about that right now. Naruto, you're the one that's gonna be sorry. I will make you understand me Naruto. I will."_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

This is where the M rating comes into play. This may be kind of dark for the first lemonish scene, but don't let this chapter let you think that this whole story will be about pain and violence. This chapter however will contain some bondage and darker sexual themes. The reason for the slow update is because I had a rough time writing this chapter…….Let's just say it got pretty deep…………..but please let me know what you think.

**The Way Things Are **

**Chapter 3**

Naruto felt his senses slowly come back to life. His arms twitched as he felt himself awaken from his unconscious state. The air was cool and he felt it almost all over his body. He didn't know where he was, or how he got there. His body was most concerned with waking up physically rather than letting his mind stir.

The blonde's arms jerked, trying to move, but something kept him from going anywhere. He tried to open his eyes, but found that everything was dark, black almost. Naruto fidgeted his limbs in frustration, finding that he could not move anywhere.

Naruto started to panic and his breathing quickened. His heart was pounding so fiercely that he felt it in his ears. He grunted hoarsely through a dry throat. Naruto managed to force a yell that hurt as it came out. He was checking to see if anyone was within earshot.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice hissed out from nearby.

Naruto shook his head freely, trying to get his blood to move throughout his body. He struggled in fear as he heard the familiar voice. He felt a sudden, searing pain from inside his chest, stomach, and arms. It was the same muscle lurching, burning sensation from before.

"_Before!" _Naruto's mind came alive as he remembered everything from earlier. With some conscious thought, Naruto was able to "feel" his position. He was sitting in a chair, blindfolded and restrained quite tightly. His hands were behind him and were roped together. Several ropes were also tied around the blonde's waist, keeping his body glued to the chair. A third set of ropes were keeping Naruto's feet firmly pressed against the legs of the chair. These ropes felt different from the others however. They had a silky, bumpy feeling to them. He felt one of the ropes around his feet contract, as though it had muscles. Naruto flinched in surprise as he realized that the bumps were actually scales.

"_Snakes! There are fucking snakes around my feet! I gotta free myself."_ Naruto moved about again and felt a sharp pain in his ankle. One of the snakes had bit him. Naruto let out a quick, sobbing whimper from the pain and the realization of how helpless he was. His right shoulder tensed and tingled as he felt a hand lay itself gently upon it.

"Sa-Sasuke? What is this….. Why am I-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh." The sound came closer to him as Sasuke leaned his head towards Naruto's right ear. "Relax Naruto, You're sweating like a pig. I can hear your heartbeat from here." The Uchiha's voice was soft and dark. Naruto was surprised as he discovered it was soothing, terrifying, and sultry at the same time.

"You know Naruto, you said some pretty nasty things to me earlier. I didn't really appreciate them. You're gonna have to pay for your words." Sasuke's mouth twisted just barely; Forming a sadistic, almost unseen, leer of his lips as he inched closer to the terrified boy. The Uchiha's arm lengthened from its position on Naruto's shoulder and wrapped itself snugly around Naruto's bare chest. Naruto jittered as he felt the strange, warm sensation from the other boy's arm around his uncovered chest.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise from underneath his blindfold as he realized the final details of his ordeal. _"He's touching my bare chest! He stripped me! Wait, he didn't completely. But why-" _Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he felt Sasuke's other free hand grip his tanned thigh. He let out a loud, airy gasp at the sensation.

Sasuke sneered and scoffed quietly at Naruto as though he were a child. He removed both hands from the blonde's body and walked around to the front of the chair. Naruto realized he was still wearing his black boxer briefs. He wasn't wearing pants and he was shirtless, but it seemed Sasuke was decent enough to leave him in his boxers. He felt more cool air stroke his extremely warm body as Sasuke passed by him. His ears and cheeks were flushed and beat red. He began to shake violently with fear and anticipation of Sasuke's next move. Naruto's chest heaved outward as he took a vast amount of air into his boiling, quivering insides.

"Sasuke………….. I just, I just wanna……" Naruto's lips trembled as he exhaled his air uncontrollably. The blonde was trying so hard to get his words out.

"I just want to talk to you…… Why are you doing this? Just let me go and talk to me." Naruto pleaded to his old friend in his last attempt to bring the old Sasuke back.

"You don't have to be like this. I know you, Sasuke. It's me, Naruto…….It's Naruto, it's me……..Please Sasuke…….." Silence was Naruto's only answer. _"He's still in there somewhere. If I can just get him to talk or just to listen to me…….Maybe, just maybe he will……." _Naruto's head bobbed downward in disappointment.

"Sasuke, please……………………….Please!" Naruto's words were stopped as one of Sasuke's hands pressed itself firmly to his shuddering lips. "hmmhmhpasuke……. Loht meh goh…..hmphisten toh meh!" Naruto's muffled words were silenced yet again.

"Stay quiet, Naruto." The Uchiha demanded in a low, commanding tone. He sounded like he didn't want to repeat himself.

"NOH! Mphgh- hyou caahnt doh-"

"QUIET NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed into Naruto's face as the hand covering Naruto's mouth swiftly moved behind the blonde boy's head and untied the blindfold quickly. After the immediate removal of the blindfold the boys' eyes locked. Sasuke's hand sliced through the air and rapidly came towards Naruto's unsuspecting cheek. Sasuke slapped Naruto's face with all his strength.

"_**Smack!**_"

The sharp sound pierced though Sasuke's ears as the blow landed. Naruto's head had turned due to the pain and the force from Sasuke's blow. Silence stretched through the room suddenly. Sasuke looked at his hand in slight confusion, anger, and satisfaction. He listened to Naruto's stunned, almost rhythmic breathing. The rhythm abruptly changed to harsh grunts. The breaths came in succession one after another. Naruto was obviously getting angrier. His head spun swiftly to meet Sasuke's.

"SASUKE! YOU BASTARD!" Naruto exploded and projected his voice throughout the room. "I SWEA-"

"SMACK!" Sasuke repeated his actions again on the blonde's already pained face.

"Ahwhhh……..ahhhh………." Naruto sobbed weakly after receiving a second strike in the same place. His eyes were full of desperation and he looked as though he were almost defeated. He took in sharp, whining inhales that sounded painful.

"Looks like I'm making some progress, huh, dobe? But it's so unlike you to just give in suddenly. Is something the matter?" Sasuke sneered at the other boy with a slight grin. "I must say I'm pretty disappointed in you dob-" Sasuke stopped when he saw Naruto smiling back at him. It was one of those silly faces Naruto used to where when Sasuke and he were together. Sasuke didn't know how to respond to the kind hearted face. He stared at the blonde, stunned.

"Haha. Go ahead Sasuke. Do whatever makes _**you **_happy. Its ok, really it is. Come on, hit me again. Please, Sasuke, do it." Naruto spoke cheerfully, but, Sasuke saw past Naruto's sarcasm. Still, Sasuke cringed at the words. Naruto was trying to make Sasuke realize how sick he was, and Sasuke had to admit it was almost working. Sasuke picked the blindfold off the ground and squeezed it firmly. He looked at Naruto who was still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Come on Sasuke! I mean people obviously don't mean anything to you, so why don't you continue? Who needs friends anyway, right?" Naruto's tone gradually became more serious and confrontational. "Go right ahead and destroy everything Sasuke. I want to see your hands covered in my blood when you kill me. I mean, you can do it on a whim, right?" Sasuke's face tightened at that remark. He tried to say something clever back, but drew a blank.

"_Naruto, you know it's not like that………He's right though……NO! He's not! He's a smart ass dobe……… I'll show him, I'll make him…... ah, Naruto I really am messed up, but, it's too late for me……"_ Sasuke's ears perked and listened as Naruto Continued.

"You still there Orochima- I mean Sasuke?" Naruto's demeanor changed and he spoke fiercely.

"Now listen to me. I really believed that you were my friend once. I wanted to save you, to bring you back. You were my friend, Sasuke. I always knew you were a heartless bastard, but I thought it was just a front, or that you were just hard to get through to because of your past. But now I see how wrong I was. Jiraiya was right about you and your new master. You _**can't **_change! You were _**always **_evil and_** always **_will be."

Naruto's words ate at Sasuke like snake venom. _"No, no! It was Itachi! He did this to me! Please, Naruto, can't you see?" _

Sasuke's mouth suddenly broke open. "I'm not the bad guy, Naruto. Try and underst-" Naruto scoffed at the words.

"Then who the hell is Sasuke?! Aren't you the one that just spent the whole fucking day screwing around with me and torturing me?! Aren't you the one who is still doing it right here and now?!" Naruto was screaming loudly, determined to bring the Uchiha down. "You're a cold-blooded monster! You're just like your brother! It must run in your family!"

Sasuke retaliated, his eyes feeling the searing pain of tears and his face flushed with hatred. "YOU FORGET-"

"FORGET!? Nobody forgets, Sasuke! To hell with your past, I see now that it must have nothing to do with how fucking crazy you are!"

A third deafening slap quieted the room. Naruto cried out in pain, his cheek trickling with blood. Naruto quieted his speech. He spoke calmly, but with obvious trauma in his voice.

"Sasuke……….Can't you remember anything? All the fun we used to have when we were first becoming ninja? You, me, and Sakura. I remember when we first learned to control our chakra. You and I climbed those trees for days until we both made it to the top. Sure, we acted like rivals, but remember when you helped walk me back to Kakashi and Sakura?" Naruto laughed weakly, reminiscing and hoping he could get through to Sasuke.

"Ha, I was so tired and beat that you let me put my arm around your shoulder and you walked me back." Sasuke was silent, his fist clenching tightly as he tried not to think about the past. He wanted to though. "Don't you remember that?...Don't you? Don't you miss it?...Sasuke, didn't you ever like us, care about us? Kakashi, Sakura……….me? Any of us?" Naruto looked up, his eyes gazing into Sasuke's.

"We're not kids anymore." Sasuke glanced away, he spoke coldly. "Our lives no longer lie solely in this village." Sasuke took a few steps away from Naruto, turning his back on him.

"Oh-I must have forgotten. This is all dead now, isn't it? Silent. The voices and memories gone. Even the whispering forgotten." Naruto spoke sadly, but made sure his words were coated with spite.

"Tell me, Sasuke, in this unrelenting quest for revenge you have, does it ever gnaw at that cybernetic soul of yours that when you kill Itachi, if you kill Itachi, you won't feel any different then you do now? I know that you know you won't feel any different!"

"Stop it, Naruto." Sasuke's tone was powerful, but he was glad he had his back turned to Naruto. He was on the verge of crying.

"You won't! You'll always feel the same. Always! You'll drown in your hate and suffer the agonizing pain of rage and loneliness!" Naruto continued.

"_He's wrong! Why is he being like this?! Hell, after what I did to him, I guess he has a pretty good reason." _Sasuke was still angry. He knew Naruto was right, but, he would never admit it. "You're gonna have to stop now, dobe."

"Don't tell me what I have to do!" Naruto yelled. His next speech was slow and dug deep into Sasuke's mind. "What are you doing here now, Sasuke? What the hell are doing here in the village with me!? What is it deep down in your gut you hate so much about me? That I haven't gone crazy or become an obscene, nasty witness? That's what you are, Sasuke!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!-" Naruto didn't let Sasuke continue.

"How the hell much longer do you think you can go on living like this?!"

"As long as I want, that's how long!" Sasuke's reply was pathetic. Both Naruto and he knew it. Still, the hate in Sasuke's body made him continue and confront the blonde. He turned to face him. His face was scrunched up, and his voice was edgy.

"And what about you, Naruto? You stay here only because you don't want to be alone! After all the filth and wisecracks are scraped off is that what's underneath? You're pathetic! Don't you think _**I**_ need anything!?" Sasuke didn't even know what he was saying. He was just trying to make Naruto feel as badly as he felt. He hated this whole thing and needed it to end. This was not the kind of reunion he was expecting. _"He's different, like me. He's being so confrontational. He's even braver than before."_

"No Sasuke! Why the hell would I think you needed anything? You've made it quite clear that you're fine on your own. You can't even hear what your saying, can you? You're not making any sense! Besides, even if you ever did need anything, I thought you just _**took**_ everything you needed." Naruto's voice shook and cracked.

"Why are you doing this!? Is it for revenge? Do you have a grudge with me as well? WHY!? And for what reason!? For what? What is it you hate so much about me!?" Naruto cried out, his lip trembling. A tear fell from his eye. Sasuke noticed and got even angrier.

"STOP IT!" He charged towards Naruto and sat on his lap, so that their heads were facing each other. Sasuke reacted purely on emotion and had no time to think. Everything was happening so fast. He screamed in Naruto's face weakly. His hand struck the other boy once.

Sasuke slapped at the blonde again and again. "Stop it, Naruto! Stop it! Stop it!" Sasuke continued screaming at Naruto and striking him furiously. He kept at it until his hand hurt. He came to his senses and stopped. He ground his teeth together, holding back tears. He stared at his hand through blurry, wet eyes. It buzzed in pain, as though it would burst. Drops of Naruto's blood had coated it, smearing it with a dark red color. Sasuke glanced over, and watched as streaming tears fell from the blonde's eyes.

Naruto was wincing continuously but tried to stay as quiet as possible. His face felt wet and tense all over. His head shook involuntarily as his face tensed and tightened. He sniffed inward through a runny nose and turned towards Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Naruto's emotionally destroyed face.

"Why Sasuke!?" Naruto couldn't control his speech and attempted to speak through his contracting throat as he swallowed painfully. His breathing was unsteady as he sobbed and winced. "Why do you hate me so-" Naruto felt something slam against the corners and inside of his mouth. Sasuke had used the blindfold to gag him and was now tying it around the back of the blonde's head. Naruto did nothing to protest. He was weak after being emotionally and physically defeated.

Sasuke shifted himself slightly. He wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and the back of the chair. He moved his chest closer to Naruto's bare one. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white rag. He began wiping the blood from his hands.

Naruto was wary of the way Sasuke positioned himself on the chair. Sasuke had nearly straddled the other boy with his legs. Naruto could almost feel the other boy's heartbeat against his own. Naruto thought to himself, confused about Sasuke's arrangement.

"_What is this? What is he up to? Does he even realize how close he is to me!?"_ Sasuke's hand reached towards the other boy's face. He cupped Naruto's cheek with the rag and gently wiped away the blood. Naruto's eyes widened at this strange act of affection. However, he still scoffed loudly through the gag and jerked his head away helplessly. Sasuke looked down in disappointment.

"_He's pretty pissed………… and upset………… This is my only chance to fix everything……… I have to show him I'm not the way he thinks I am…………I've screwed up so many times with him already………What if I lose control again……………Naruto……I've gotta tell him……..now or never."_ Sasuke's hand reached out and set itself warmly upon Naruto's shoulder. Naruto could feel the other boy quivering. Sasuke shuddered and bit his lower lip worriedly.

"I……… Naruto…… I don't hate you." Sasuke spoke genuinely. Naruto lowered his head in disbelief. Sasuke noticed and released his hand from the blonde's shoulder. He placed his hand under Naruto's chin and lifted his head slowly. Naruto trembled in Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke's thumb reached upward and wiped a tear away from the other boy's cheek tenderly.

"Naruto, stop crying……… don't cry…… I know it hurts just let me help……….." Sasuke tried again to wipe the blood from Naruto's cheek. The blonde didn't move this time, yet, still acted a bit indifferent towards the kind act.

"You're right about me…… Everything you said…………You were right………This is hard for me Naruto, you have to understand……….. I don't know how long it'll be before I get angry for some reason again…………Damn it…………." Another tear fell from Naruto's eye.

"No Naruto, don't………….I'm……… . Naruto, the reason I came………..well……….. You were wrong about that…… I never hated you… I came- I came for you, Naruto… To see you……… I know it must be hard for you to understand…I needed to see you, Naruto. But, when I got here, I didn't think about what it would be like. I just wanted to see you. But, it turned into this whole affair…..I'm sorry"

Sasuke took a deep breath before continuing. He grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled the boy's head back. He knew he wouldn't be able to look at Naruto after what he was about to say. Naruto's atoms apple bobbed up and then down as the blonde took a fearful gulp. His exposed neck enticed Sasuke's strange feelings for his old friend. _"He's so………Vulnerable….."_

Sasuke's mouth opened as sweat fell from his brow. "Naruto, you're so foolish…….. Why did you have to ask? Isn't it obvious why I'm here? Can't you see?" Sasuke's lips slowly approached Naruto's tan neck. Naruto's nerves tingled at the sensation. He let out a low moan very softly through the gag.

Sasuke's lips opened, sending soothing, warm breaths upon Naruto's skin. Both of the boys' chests were touching now. Their hearts were beating so hard and fast that it caused them both a small amount of pain. Sasuke's free hand stroked the side of Naruto's neck that Sasuke's lips weren't close to.

"Naruto, I………………….. I….I love you."

With that, Sasuke closed the little distance between Naruto's neck and his lips. Sasuke's lips pecked lightly at Naruto's vulnerable neck. He moved up along Naruto, until he reached his jaw line. His mouth opened and his tongue lightly massaged this area. He sucked at the skin for a moment before heading back down.

Sasuke's tongue traveled downward to the space where the neck and shoulder meet. Sasuke bit gently at this spot before opening his mouth wider and sinking his teeth into it even harder. Naruto fidgeted his hips slightly and bucked them at the pleasurable pain. Sasuke felt something _**stiffen**_ from underneath him and he realized that Naruto was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Naruto had gasped rather loudly when Sasuke spoke several moments ago. Sasuke hadn't noticed and just continued with his fun. Naruto resisted at first, but, slowly closed his eyes in pleasure. He couldn't believe what Sasuke had said and was even more confused with how much he liked what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke sucked on the blonde's exposed neck at different spots. He moved his tongue around in circles, teasing Naruto. Naruto moaned as his body quivered, he was in a state of euphoria.

Sasuke's free hand explored Naruto's warm, gleaming body. It caressed Naruto's sides and obliques and rubbed at the blonde boy, craving for more. It wrapped itself around Naruto's back and waist like a snake. Sweat covered them both; their bodies were gleaming and flushed red with heat. Fingers danced gracefully about Naruto's supple figure as he inhaled in ecstasy.

Eventually, Sasuke heard Naruto gasp very loudly. He released Naruto's hair and moved his lips away from Naruto's neck. Naruto wasn't looking into Sasuke's eyes when his head fell to its normal position. Naruto's cheeks were flushed again and he was breathing fearfully.

"I………..Sasuke………..I can't see!" Naruto spoke desperately. Naruto felt a wave of weakness rush through his blood and flinched in shock. The Uchiha smiled as he realized what was happening.

"Ah, I see now. Naruto, forgive me, but, the poison must be finally going into effect." Sasuke spoke sadistically.

Naruto's muscles cramped and he felt an instant migraine. He began to shake fiercely._ "What's happening? What does he mean poison? THE SNAKE!"_ Naruto remembered the snake on his ankles and felt the bite he had received when he first woke up pulsate and throb in pain. "No……………………….." Naruto cried weakly to himself.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Naruto, relax. It was a slow acting poison. You see I didn't want you awake for too long. It may have some painful affects right now, but, it's nothing lethal. You'll pass out in a matter of seconds though." Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's face and stroked the other boy with his thumb.

"I really am sorry, Naruto. And don't worry, once you pass out I'll give you the antidote and you'll be away from me. I didn't mean to put you through this………….." Naruto began to lose his sense of touch as he no longer felt whether Sasuke was touching him or not.

"Sasuke……………….." Naruto felt the world spin around him. His head rolled backwards, lifelessly.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………………………………………………………………………………." Blackness surrounded Naruto's mind. He drifted from perception and fell into his subconscious.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto awoke slowly. His eyes flickered open. He felt warmth all around his body. His head was killing him. He moved his limbs and discovered that they were sore and cramped. His muscles were so numb and tense that he felt like he had been training for days. He noticed that he was back in his apartment, tucked into his bed. He couldn't move much, but, tried to sit up. He looked around slowly, scanning the room for an intruder.

"_Nobody…….."_ Naruto fell back onto his pillow and sighed feebly. _"Damn it, Sasuke………………..."_ He closed his eyes and felt himself fall helplessly asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

More M-rating ahead, but the full extent of the m-rating won't be until a bit later. Again another dark chapter, but don't worry I'm just trying to build a strong character foundation. It won't all be like this. Thanks to all my reviewers also.

**The Way Things Are**

**Chapter 4**

_Naruto's hands stayed tied firmly behind his back as he squirmed in his bed. Sasuke's arms caressed his smooth, tan skin. Sasuke was on top of him now, his hands massaging the blonde's muscular chest. His hands wandered farther and farther downwards. They slid along Naruto's supple stomach; rubbing at the other boy's toned sides and his slim waist._

"_Ohawhwhw uhhhhhhhh." Naruto moaned and grunted in pleasure. "Sasuke……" Naruto felt Sasuke's lips touch his navel. His tongue trekked curiously along the helpless boy's abdomen, admiring his slender physique and tight stomach. The dark haired boy continued downward, leaving a trail of light pecks from his lips. _

_Sasuke reached Naruto's tight, black boxer briefs and pulled at them slightly, tempting the blonde. Sasuke kept Naruto's boxers on and delicately placed his hand on Naruto's bulge. Sasuke's fingers caressed Naruto's throbbing dick delicately. Naruto's head leaned back suddenly, his back arched and he slowly lifted his hips towards the Uchiha's hand, craving for more. _

_Sasuke licked his lips at this display and looked into Naruto's gleaming, cerulean eyes. He kneaded tenderly at Naruto's balls through the thin fabric, making the blonde grunt and groan._

_Suddenly, everything changed. The room became dark and the air was stifling. Naruto went to speak but felt something in his mouth, preventing him from doing so. He was gagged. He laid helplessly on black table spread eagled with each of his limbs tied down. The moon beamed down on his helpless body. He looked around and saw barren, leafless trees all around him. _

_Chains and snakes hung from the branches of the dying trees. On one of them, Naruto swore he saw a red fox watching the event happen through spiteful eyes. The fox disappeared slowly, starting with its tail. It kept up this vanishing act until only its eyes remained. The glare of those eyes shot sharply through Naruto like a kunai. Eventually, they disappeared too. _

_Sasuke appeared on top of the table with Naruto. The dark haired Uchiha's passionate demeanor changed and his eyes filled with aggressive lust. He formed a wicked, dark smile and slapped sadistically at the bulge in Naruto's boxers._

"_mmmmphughuhh!" Naruto's yelping was silenced from the gag._

_Sasuke crawled upwards toward Naruto's chest. His strong legs wrapped themselves around the restrained boy's waist. Naruto shook in fear, anxiousness, and, surprisingly, in pleasure. Sasuke slapped playfully at the blonde's chest. Each of Sasuke's hands traced neat circles around Naruto's nipples. _

_Sasuke's hands abruptly gripped tightly at the other boy's nipples. Naruto clenched his teeth tightly in pain. Sasuke twisted, pinched, and pulled at Naruto's nipples for what seemed like hours. The blonde cried out in pain, but, discovered he also enjoyed it a little._

"_Where are all your smartass comments now? Huh, Naruto? Come one dobe where's that smile of yours? HUH!?" Sasuke spat wickedly towards his old friend. "Where are all the wisecracks? Not so clever now, are you?" _

_Sasuke continued working Naruto's nipples over, but, stopped every now and then to rub at the helpless ninja affectionately. He licked Naruto's neck and then bit fiercly at it. He sunk his teeth into the blonde's ear and then massaged it gently with his avid tongue. He slapped Naruto's cheek and then kissed it lovingly. He pulled at Naruto's blonde, messy hair and then gripped the boy's tight ass. Sasuke combined pain and pleasure masterfully. He kept Naruto in a state of pure, exhilarating sexual tension._

_Naruto looked up and his eyes stared into an intense, almost white sun. The heat was unbelievable. He felt the room change yet again. His arms stayed tied but were now behind him. The gag strangely disappeared. He felt himself surrounded in warm, white sand. It shifted slowly around his helpless body's frame, providing him with peaceful comfort. He was in the middle of a quiet, empty desert. _

_Naruto never considered deserts beautiful, but, thought that it was one of the most stimulating, surreal places he had ever been in. It was so bright; however, it caused no discomfort to Naruto's eyes or skin. _

_Still, Naruto was sweating, but, paid no mind to it. Everything was silent, except for the lethargic wind that blew rhythmically through Naruto's blonde hair. He swore he almost heard a female voice moaning low, as though it were singing in a primitive or tribal manner. The sound was peaceful, yet, eerie at the same time. _

_He watched a raven float randomly above, as though it did not know where it was going. A snake hypnotically attracted his glowing blue eyes as it twisted and curved towards him. It seductively weaved past Naruto and moved towards a large rock sticking out of the ground. Naruto watched as the snake disappeared slowly and a mysterious figure took its place under the rock. _

_Naruto got onto his knees and stood up slowly. His arms were still wrapped tightly behind him as he walked towards the unknown person. He walked slowly, feeling the warm, sleek sand smoothly brush underneath his feet and between his toes. _

_He appeared before the person and stared for a moment. It was Sasuke again. The Uchiha sat with his hands wrapped around his exposed, muscular chest. He was in only his boxers, just like Naruto. The sun made Sasuke's pale figure shine and contrast with everything else. He leaned forward on his knees as he sobbed weakly, trying to comfort himself. His crying was silent and unending. Naruto advanced towards the saddened boy. He lowered himself onto his knees, staying only a few inches away from Sasuke's face and body._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly. He wanted to comfort the hysterical Uchiha, but his restraints kept him from doing so. _

_Sasuke spoke pathetically between sharp sobs. "I'm sorry………….Naruto………..I'm so s-sorry…………..Please, h-help me……………I n-need you." Sasuke wept endlessly. His chest convulsed as he tried to breathe into his empty lungs. His head had stayed down throughout all this. "I'm sorry……I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

"_S-Sasuke, please, stop crying." Naruto leaned his head closer to Sasuke's dark hair. The Uchiha raised his head to meet Naruto's. In that moment, their eyes locked. _

_Naruto felt a strange sensation overcome him. He had never felt this way when he stared at those ebony eyes before. Naruto began to breathe heavily as his tongue touched his lips lightly. Sasuke stared back at him through blurry, wet eyes. Naruto moved forward, closing the distance between the two of them. His heart skipped a beat. Their lips brushed, and then Naruto pushed his lips back onto Sasuke's. _

_The feeling was indescribable; Naruto pushed his hungry lips closer to Sasuke's. Sasuke's hand gripped the back of the blonde's neck as he deepened the kiss and sent his tongue into the boy's warm mouth. Their tongues approached each other nervously. As soon as they touched, Naruto let out a moan of ecstasy. The vibrations from Naruto's moan made the boys' lips tingle. _

_Sasuke ran his fingers gracefully through spiky, blonde locks, eventually tightening his grip. Their tongues fought fiercely as they tried to taste each other and savor each sensation. Sasuke tried to pull Naruto even closer. Their bare chests touched each other warmly and their heartbeats connected. They both sat up on their knees as they rubbed the bulges in their boxers together. Their hips thrust and wiggled, they wanted more of each other. _

_Naruto's fingers fidgeted heatedly, he wanted so much to touch Sasuke. Sasuke's free hand gripped Naruto's ass. Naruto tightened his ass in reflex but felt his muscles helplessy loosen as the other boy caressed and massaged him. Sasuke slapped Naruto's ass, making the blonde yelp in pain. _

_Sasuke repositioned his arms and wrapped them around Naruto's waist and back. He held onto his friend firmly, wanting the embrace to never end. Naruto felt his cock twitch and throb against Sasuke's. Naruto closed his eyes and laid his head on Sasuke's chest. He listened to the Uchiha's steady heartbeat and felt Sasuke grip his chin and lift his head upward._

"_I love you, Naruto…………………" Sasuke's voice was tender. It echoed in Naruto's ears. There was silence for a moment. "Can you love me, Naruto? A-After what I've………… what I've done? Do you love me Naruto?" _

_Naruto didn't have time to answer. A growl was heard from above and cut the passion short. There, on top of the rock, was a large, red fox. Its mouth opened, revealing a devious grin and many razor sharp teeth. It began to shine a faint red glow. It spoke unexpectedly._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The fox had Naruto's voice. It spoke with anger and hate. "Do you realize the way you're letting him touch you?! It's not even that, don't you remember who he is!?" The fox leapt onto Sasuke's back, digging into him with its claws. Sasuke cried in pain as blood flowed from his back. The fox tore and ripped at Sasuke's flesh with its teeth. He was going to die._

_Naruto was suddenly cut off from Sasuke as a circle of flames surrounded him. He watched helplessly as Sasuke was ripped to shreds, screaming in agony. Naruto heard something hiss from behind him. He turned his head swiftly to see the same snake from before grow to ten times its original size. It wrapped around Naruto's already restrained body. _

_Sasuke heard Naruto's bones crack and shatter as he was mauled by the fox. Naruto watched in horror as the snake opened its gigantic mouth, ready to engulf him. No matter how scared Naruto was of his fate, he couldn't take his eyes off of Sasuke. The same went for Sasuke. Naruto saw the shadow of the snake loom over him as blackness overcame him. He cried out before Sasuke completely left his vision. Blood flowed from Sasuke's brow and he lost his sight of Naruto as well. He stretched his hand out weakly._

"_NARUTO!"_

"_SASUKE!"…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

Naruto woke from his sleep in a cold sweat. He took several deep breaths and came to his senses. _"A dream……justadream………" _The images of the dream flashed through Naruto's mind. He couldn't believe some of the things he thought about. His boxers felt unusually tight as he remembered the blissful moment in his dream.

"Damn it……….This is………this is g-gross!" Naruto spoke out loud. _"Did I really just dream that? Did I enjoy most of that dream?"_ Naruto thought about Sasuke.

"_He……He said he loved me………….I must have really taken it to heart…………TAKEN IT TO HEART!? But why? I never thought………I mean I never thought that I was…………..I'M NOT!"_ Naruto let out a sad sigh. It had all felt so real to him. He could still feel Sasuke's tender lips wrapped around his own. _"STOP IT! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!"_ Naruto sobbed to himself as he remembered the fear he had at the end of the dream.

"_Why do I feel so close to him? Why was he so mean during that part in the woods? Why was he so sad in the desert? Why did the fox kill him? Why did the snake kill me? Does it mean anything? Or was it just a dream?"_ Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead and began to worry about the present.

"Oh…………Sasuke." Naruto sighed weakly.

"KNOCK KNOCK."

Naruto heard the door and wondered who it could be.

"NARUTO!?" The voice bellowed loudly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto spoke softly. He tried to get up but felt the immediate pain from before consume his body and muscles. His head was on fire again and his blood began to boil.

"Naruto!?" The voice was clearly annoyed. Naruto recognized it immediately.

"Sakura! I'm in here! I can't move!" Naruto yelled towards the door.

"Argh………The door is locked……..Hang on." Sakura sounded like she was losing patience.

"CHA!" Naruto turned in fear as he knew what was coming. He watched as his door was destroyed completely and fell to pieces. There, in the entrance, was Sakura standing with her fist outstretched. She walked over the rubble and approached Naruto's bed.

"_She can be a little crazy with all that strength" _"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled loudly. "You didn't have to destroy my door! Just look what you did! I thought you were supposed to smar-" Naruto was interrupted suddenly.

"Shut up, Naruto! Where have you been? Everyone is out looking for you! We thought that Akatsu-" Sakura noticed Naruto's weakness. "Oh my god, Naruto what the hell happened?" She jumped onto his bed and her hands began to glow blue with chakra. "You were poisoned Naruto! You're muscles are all torn and cramped! What happened?"

Naruto stared at Sakura. His eyes traveled downwards as he examined her body. He stared at her breasts and pondered. _"Haven't I always felt attracted to her? HAVEN'T I? Why don't I feel anything? I mean she's in my bed, practically feeling me up while I'm half naked and I'm not worried or nervous. Ah, what's wrong with me? I wish Sasuke was he….NO!"_

Sakura noticed Naruto's wandering eyes but decided to ignore them this time. "I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you, Naruto, but I need to check your condition right now. You could still be posione- OH MY GOD!" Sakura's eyes widened as her eyes reached Naruto's neck. "Naruto are those………………….a-are those………….hickeys? Your neck is covered!"

Naruto's hand reflexively covered his neck. His cheeks flushed red.

"_Shit."_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

-The first part of this is Sasuke's perspective of the last chapter. You'll have to read the last chapter if you don't understand some of the ways I tied the dream together between Naruto and Sasuke. Chapter 5 and 6 were originally one long chapter but I decided to separate them into two chapters. It was too long for just one chapter. It also allows me to post half of my recent work and wait for more support or hits to come in. CHAPTER 6 _**is done**_ however and can be posted once I see if anyone still likes the story. Thanks for all the recent support. Reviews are always helpful whether they are good or bad. (_wink_) But seriously, please let me know what you think about the story.

**The Way Things Are**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke leapt swiftly from tree to tree. He had been wandering aimlessly in the outskirts of Konoha for hours now. The sun was beginning to go down, however Sasuke hardly noticed. He had been looming in and out of the shadows in the darkness of the forests for too long to keep track of time.

It had been just a bit ago when he untied an unconscious, poisoned Naruto and carried him stealthily back to his apartment. He had almost been caught by an ANBU member and a few other special jonins. He had snuck through the door on Naruto's balcony and laid the helpless boy comfortably on his bed. He had tucked Naruto into his bed and helped him swallow the antidote to the poison from the snake bite. Naruto had wiggled and tossed around in his sleep, Sasuke had stayed and watched him for a while. Sasuke could tell how uncomfortable Naruto was in his agony and had decided to help him out. Sasuke remembered stroking Naruto's face in his restless distress as his body countered the poison. He had done something foolish in that room with Naruto. Sasuke remembered the moment suddenly.

"_He's in a lot of pain………..Maybe I can help him." Sasuke was able to use his sharingan to enter Naruto's mind before and he wanted to do it again. He watched a trembling, sweat covered Naruto writhe in pain. His chest heaved into the air and his exhales were replaced with sharp winces. How he stayed asleep through all this was unknown to Sasuke. Sasuke remembered everything he had put Naruto through that day. He regretted hurting his old friend. He thought about how angry Naruto had been, and some of the things Naruto had said to him. Naruto's painful words had once infuriated Sasuke, but now they only made him sad. _

"_He must really hate me." Sasuke sighed as he pondered his mistakes. "He'll never…………He'll never want me the way I want hi- He'll never lov……" Sasuke turned his head and looked at Naruto sadly. "I can take his mind off the pain, at least for a little bit." Sasuke thought to himself as he activated his sharingan. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's head and focused for a second. _

"_Hold on, Naruto." Sasuke felt himself drift gradually into Naruto's subconscious. It was quiet for a moment. Everything was dark. Sasuke was in the middle of a group of dying trees. He heard Naruto grumble and moan in the distance. "I've gotta find him." Sasuke ran through the trees. The branches tore and ripped at his clothing and skin. Snakes hung limply from the branches, as well as chains. They moved about freely, but, paid no mind to Sasuke. Naruto's sounds continued and Sasuke followed them persistently. His feet slid to a stop. There, not to far away, was an open space in the midst of all the gnarled, twisted black trees. Naruto was sprawled helplessly on a table there. Someone was on top of him, causing him pain. _

"_Naruto!" Sasuke went to yell, but no sound escaped from him. He moved his hand to his mouth in awe and felt his ears tingle. He heard the chains rattle and the snakes hiss as they moved swiftly towards him. They began to wrap themselves tightly around Sasuke's limbs, holding him in place. Sasuke grunted as he ripped at his restraints. His struggling was stopped by a sudden growl. Sasuke's eyes broke upon, he saw a large fox leap at him with a killing intent. _

"_The Kyuubi!" He wiggled his body in fear as the deadly beast approached. _

_Sasuke heard the ground crumble around him. The restraints loosened and the fox disappeared. The distorted trees deteriorated and turned to black ashes. The debris and black powder flung chaotically around Sasuke as a fierce wind blew angrily about. Sasuke felt himself fall downward into a dark void. "I'm not helping at all………….I've gotta get out!"_

_Sasuke landed unexpectedly into warm sand. The sun was bright, and nearly blinded him as he looked up. The heat was blazing and unmercifully surrounded Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and his eyes reflexively began to squint. The desert was vast, a sea of sand lay in front of him. Sasuke centered his chakra, focusing all his power on leaving Naruto's surreal subconscious. _

_Something clasped itself around Sasuke's shoulder, interrupting his focus. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned his head. His dark eyes met an identical pair. Staring back at Sasuke was a raven. It had perched itself silently on his shoulder. Their stare off continued until the raven flung its head at an angle, indicating something in the distance. "Follow me." It spoke mysteriously._

_The raven flapped its wings and lifted into the air, releasing its talons from Sasuke's shoulder. Its black wingspan contrasted greatly with the bright, blinding sun and the white sand. Sasuke stared at it suspiciously for a moment. His feet eventually shifted from beneath him and he followed the raven. Curiously and cautiously, Sasuke watched the bird and followed a few feet behind it. _

_The horizon was a complete blur. The air in the distance wiggled and weaved from the heat. The raven flew ahead suddenly with great speed, Sasuke couldn't keep up. He watched the bird's black, ghostly silhouette fly aimlessly in a circle high above the ground in the distance. Sasuke looked below the bird and saw that it was soaring around a figure. "Naruto!?"_

_Sasuke ran towards the ominous bird. He stopped when he saw it land out of nowhere in the sand below him._

"_What are you running for?" It asked almost misheviously. Sasuke was in no mood for games._

"_Naruto, how far away is he? How much farther? Is he hurt?" Sasuke's demanding tone was cut off._

"_Ask him yourself." The bird spoke deviously and opened its dark wing slowly in a flourish toward Naruto's figure. _

_The blur on the horizon dissipated in the blink of an eye. Sasuke was closer to Naruto than he thought. He could see everything clearly now, the sun no longer blinded him or distorted the desert. Sasuke saw that Naruto was restrained and was approaching another figure slowly. Sasuke studied the unknown shape curiously. His eyes widened as he had a sudden revelation. _

"_That's me!" Sasuke looked at the image of himself and realized that the duplicate was crying. The alternate Sasuke was half naked just like Naruto, and seemed completely helpless. Sasuke tensed his legs and his feet shifted as he tried to approach the strange meeting between the replica of himself and Naruto._

"_I wouldn't move if I were you, Uchiha. Interrupting would be very, very foolish." The bird calmly stated its warning._

"_Why!?" Sasuke's jaw clenched and his fingers slowly formed into a fist._

"_Relax, Uchiha. Just watch." The bird waved its wing back towards the meeting point in a similar fashion from before. _

_Sasuke sighed irritably. "Fine." Sasuke watched the two figures carefully. He was watching so closely that it almost hurt his eyes. Sasuke grunted heatedly. "I can't see anything!" He shot a glare towards the menacing bird._

"_He he." The raven chirped cynically. "You can't see anything, eh?" The bird turned its head to meet Sasuke's and winked an eye. "That's too bad, because you're really missing out. In a couple of moments I'll feel like quite the voyeur." The bird added this remark teasingly. But I don't want to feel like the only pervert here so I will allow you to get closer. Make sure you're not seen." The raven's tone was stern. _

_Sasuke scoffed at the ridiculous creature and walked on ahead. Sasuke spoke silently to himself. "What is that thing? Why is it here? Is it part of the dream? Is it part of Naruto's subconscious? Is it an illusion that I can only see? I mean, my perception is a bit diluted here because it's during a dream. But is that thing a side-effect only I can see? Or is it a conscious part of Naruto like the kyuubi? Could it be a part of me?" Sasuke's pondering stopped when he looked up and realized how close he was to Naruto. His legs grew stiff and he crouched down slowly. _

_He saw every detail of the image of himself and Naruto. It looked like Naruto was comforting Sasuke. Sasuke felt his heart leap suddenly as he watched what Naruto did next. The blonde pushed his lips willingly against Sasuke's duplicate. Sasuke took in a deep breath as he watched the entire spectacle. _

_He stared at the engaging passion between Naruto and the image of Sasuke that Naruto saw in his dream. He watched their hands stroke at each other and rub each others' bodies. Sasuke licked his lips when he saw Naruto freely allowing himself to be groped and showing an equal amount of passion back. Sasuke had to admit that the manifestation of himself and Naruto tenderly kissing each other was incredibly sexy. It turned him on but it also created some relief in Sasuke's troubled mind. _

"_Does this mean………..Does it mean that maybe……….Maybe Naruto cares about me. Maybe he doesn't hate me entirely………….It has got to mean something……" Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the replica of himself slap Naruto's tight ass pleasurably. Naruto's orgasmic moan sent a shiver through Sasuke's body and almost made him blow his load right then and there. "I can see what that bird meant by voyeuristic intention."_

_Just as the scene was reaching its climax, the pesky bird appeared next to Sasuke. "You should leave now, Uchiha." The bird nodded its head as though it were dismissing Sasuke._

"_No way, why would I want to stop watching this?" Sasuke sounded a bit amused and also kept his tone stern. _

"_Leave now. This sight may be enjoyable for you; however, I assure you that you do not want to see what comes next. Naruto will awaken soon anyway. I'm sure you probably don't want him to see you when he awakens. You probably aren't ready to explain yourself to him." A ridiculing scoff came from the bird as it glanced towards Sasuke. "Leave."_

_Sasuke's mind raced. "Why should I listen to this thing? What if it's right? What if Naruto is gonna wake up soon? Then I have to go. But what is so terrible that I can't see?" Sasuke heard a sudden growl and turned his head. He heard Naruto yell in pain. However, before he could see what had happened, he appeared back in Naruto's room._

_Sasuke shook his dizzy body realizing he had been forced out of Naruto's mind. It took a lot of effort to stay inside one's subconscious, and Sasuke had just stayed long past his limits. He was weak from chakra exertion. Although he had stayed inside Naruto's mind for a while, it seemed so short for him. Sasuke heard a sudden slap and felt Naruto's hand tighten around his wrist. _

"_Sasuke……….I-it hurts………Don't…..don't l-leave." Naruto spoke in his sleep._

_Sasuke stared in shock. "Shit he's waking up." Naruto stirred in his sleep. "What's happening in that dream?" Sasuke pulled his wrist free and ran out of the room onto Naruto's porch. He leapt from Naruto's balcony and moved swiftly from rooftop to rooftop. _

Sasuke's mind returned to the present. He shook his mind of the memory for a second. _"I can't stay too much longer. Orochimaru will grow suspicious of me. He could even send a spy. And if he finds out what I've been doing with Naruto…………" _Sasuke sighed softly to himself and continued his aimless wandering.

-----------------------------BACK TO NARUTO AND SAKURA--------------------------------

A FEW HOURS EARLIER

"HENTAI!" Naruto's room shook as Sakura stood up and pointed a finger towards Naruto. "Hentai! Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!" Sakura chanted obnoxiously as she removed Naruto's hand from his neck.

"Sakura, it isn't what it looks li-I-I don't know how I got-" Naruto shook pathetically as Sakura continued.

"Naruto! You pervert! What were you up to? No wonder you were poisoned! You were probably groping some lady that was out of your league! She probably poisoned you so you'd learn a lesson! You're becoming just like that pervert of a master of your's! If you could just hear some of the stories Tsunade-sama has told me about that creep-" Sakura shuddered. "Trust me you don't want to turn out like Jira-" Sakura stopped her rant when she saw Naruto hold his chest in pain.

"Sakura, I really need help." Naruto admitted to weakness for one of the first times. "I really don't remember what happened." Naruto lied right to Sakura's face.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I was just kidding." Sakura touched Naruto's shoulder comfortingly. "I'll go get you something to wear and then I'll take you to Tsunade-sama." Sakura stood up and headed for Naruto's room. She tripped over a ramen cup and fell headfirst into a pile of Naruto's boxers. Naruto saw it happen and plugged his ears in fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The walls shook violently. "EW! Ew, ew,ew ew, ew!" Sakura ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. "Naruto! You have got to clean this place up! I am not taking another step into that room! You'll have to go the way you are!"

Naruto's mouth widened in shock. He yelled with volume that rivaled Sakura's "BUT SAKURA! I'M IN MY BOXE-"

"NO BUTS NARUTO! CHA!" Sakura crushed one of Naruto's chairs with her finger.

"STOP WRECKING MY HOUSE!" Naruto was silenced when Sakura's fist appeared before his face. Naruto scoffed and mumbled under his breath. Sakura scooped Naruto off his bed and jumped outside.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Sakura cover me up or something!" Naruto screamed, flailing his arms about trying to cover his exposed body. Countless villagers looked up, raising Naruto's embarrassment. Sakura giggled at Naruto's humiliation as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop. _"Even though it seems like he was up to no good, it's obvious he wasn't. He was missing for most of the day. This poison is even a bit mysterious to me. His muscles are a bit damaged as well. But what is with those hickeys?!"_

Sasuke's ears perked up as he heard footsteps below him. He stopped abruptly on the tree he was on and watched what was happening underneath him. There, in a small grove, was Hinata and Shino. They looked as though they had been training. The footsteps came from somewhere in the distance. Kiba was running towards them.

"Hey!" Kiba's voice was obnoxiously loud. "Did you guys hear? Naruto's in the hospital." Hinata gasped at this.

"Why? Is he alright?" Hinata sounded concerned. Shino sat silently and listened.

"He was supposedly attacked when he snuck out into the woods. There is some kind of poison in his system that even Sakura couldn't fully identify." Kiba explained the situation. He laughed out loud abrubtly before he continued.

"What's wrong? What's so funny?" Hinata was confused and listened to Kiba speak between his grunting laughter.

"His neck………..haha…..It's hehehe!" Kiba's laughing was uncontrollable. "His neck is covered with hickeys!" Kiba rolled around on the ground laughing. Sasuke almost fell out of the tree at this last remark.

Hinata covered her mouth as her eyes widened; she let out a small giggle. Shino's cheeks turned slightly red, but were only noticeable if one stared closely at him.

"Is he ok? Stop laughing, Kiba. How did he get the……t-the hickeys?" Hinata asked nervously. Kiba stood up slowly and regained some of his composure.

"He'll be there for the rest of the night. The Hokage and Sakura used some kind of poison extraction technique on him. It looked really painful. He should be ok." Kiba stopped for a moment. "I don't know about the hickeys. But, whoever attacked him tried to give him an antidote. It was very poorly made from what the Hokage said." Kiba and the others started walking away.

Sasuke stared in awe at what he had just heard. _"What does she mean "poorly made?"_ Sasuke grimaced and hit the tree with his fist. The sound echoed through the grove. "Shit."

Hinata turned her head in time to see something move suddenly out of the corner of her eye. She gasped and took a step towards the forest. Her eyes scanned back and forth suspiciously.

"What is it Hinata?" Shino asked calmly.

"N-nothing, I thought I saw something. Let's keep moving." Hinata sounded unsure, but turned back around and continued walking with Kiba and Shino.

"_That was close."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he continued to vault from tree to tree. "So, Naruto's in the hospital, huh?" A smile formed in Sasuke's mind. "I'll just stop in and pay him a visit. He'd probably feel bad if I just dashed off." Sasuke contently bounded for Konoha's hospital.

Chapter 6 is DONE. It can be posted as soon as I see how this one does. I'd like to post it tomorrow the 24th of July. But I would love to post it tonight, the 23rd, at Midnight. All I need is one review before then and I WILL post it at midnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

-Chapter 5 and 6 were originally one long chapter but I decided to separate them into two chapters. It was too long for just one chapter. It also allows me to post half of my recent work and wait for more support or hits. Thanks for all the recent support. Reviews are always helpful whether they are good or bad. (_wink_) But seriously, please let me know what you think about the story.

**The Way Things Are**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto opened his weary eyes at the sound of footsteps. He had been unable to find comfort in his agony for the past few hours. He couldn't sleep either. Tsunade and Sakura had performed the same medical technique on him that Sakura used to save Kankuro when he was poisoned. Unfortunately, for Naruto, it turned out to be as agonizing as it looked.

Tsunade walked into Naruto's room slowly. "Naruto?" The Hokage peered carefully past the curtain on the side of Naruto's bed. "Are you awake?" Tsunade asked quietly.

Naruto opened his eyes and managed a weak smile towards Tsunade. "Yea, I'm fine." Naruto managed to say through a hoarse throat. "I feel good as new." Naruto cringed and let out a dry cough.

Tsunade closed her eyes and released an irritable sigh. Some of her fingers appeared right below her scrunched forehead. "Naruto." Tsunade's patience was beginning to run thin. Still, she went easy on Naruto because of his condition. "When you're ready to tell me what happened, I'll be right here. I don't know what's making it so _**difficult**_ for you to _**remember**_." Tsunade's emphasis on these words made Naruto realize that she knew that he knew what had happened. "But it's important that you let me know." Tsunade finished, watching Naruto turn his head away from her in dismay.

"_What am I supposed to tell her?"_ Naruto winced at the thought of telling the truth. A small, almost comforting smile appeared on Tsunade's face. She stared soothingly towards the pathetic knucklehead, hoping he would relax a bit.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed for a second and her once calm expression distorted into an almost confused one. Her head turned slightly, as though she was trying to listen to something.

"Tsunade……?" Naruto asked, intrigued by her sudden change in demeanor.

Tsunade blinked twice then slowly turned back to Naruto, smiling. Naruto eased up and shot a small smile back. Tsunade walked slowly towards the closed window in the hospital room and stared contently outside. "It's a nice night, Naruto." Tsunade said with an enthusiastic smile.

"_What's up with her? She seems a bit nicer than usual. Just a few hours ago she had nearly interrogated me to find out what happened."_ Naruto perplexed about the Hokage's peculiar behavior.

Tsunade's hand touched Naruto's forehead lightly. "Your fever won't subside for a while, and you're sweating a bit too much." Tsunade laughed tensely at this last remark. "We don't want you to overheat." Tsunade added digustedly as she whipped beads of sweat from Naruto off her palm. "Besides, the night breeze will feel good on your body. It's nice and cool out." Tsunade opened the window cheerfully. Unknown to Naruto, her eyes peered back and forth outside stealthily. An amused scoff came from her body as she glanced out of the corner of her eye. She moved away from the window and started to leave the room.

"Try and get some sleep, Naruto. I'm sure you'll be fine in the morning." With that, the Hokage left the room. A strange click sounded from the door as Tsunade locked the room shut. She put her hands in her pockets and walked down the hallway smiling to herself. _"I'll keep an eye on him. I shouldn't worry too much though. I have a feeling that something will make this night __**relaxing **__for him."_

Naruto shivered in his bed. _"Nice and cool, huh? It's freezing outside! Why the hell would she think a frigid gale would __**soothe **__me? HA! She must finally be losing her touch."_ Naruto sneered as he pulled his thin blankets closer to his quivering body. He closed his eyes and restlessly slipped into an unsatisfying, conscious slumber.

Naruto brought his knees closer to his torso, forcing himself into the fetal position as he tried to make himself warmer. He slipped slowly into sleep and felt his legs slide away from him. He gradually began to feel warmer and wondered if perhaps someone had laid another blanket on top of him while he dozed in and out of awareness and perception.

"_No, this isn't a blanket, but it feels so warm."_ Naruto wiggled his body closer to the unknown source of heat. His body jumped as he felt an arm wrap itself around his chest. Another arm enclosed cozily around Naruto's waist. Naruto was shocked and felt himself being pulled closer to someone else. The other person's upper body pressed itself tenderly against Naruto's back.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke whispered seductively into Naruto's ear. The vibrations tickled Naruto's neck and made his skin tingle. "I heard that my antidote was poorly made and it left some poison in your system." Sasuke sneered. "I heard that the extraction technique performed on you was supposedly painful." Sasuke's lips pecked warmly against Naruto's neck. His tongue massaged and stroked Naruto's ear.

Naruto's mouth had stayed open throughout the encounter so far. He tried to speak, but no words formed in his mouth. He couldn't think of anything to say. He began to tremble slightly. The feeling of Sasuke's body pressed snugly behind him was comforting and confusing.

"Fine, Naruto. You don't have to talk. We could just lay here." Sasuke spoke a bit smugly from behind Naruto. His arms began rubbing gently at Nartuo's tan body. Naruto began to shake violently as his cheeks flushed. Sasuke grunted and stopped his attempts at arousing the blonde boy. "You don't have to act so frightened, dobe. I know that today has been….. well……… a little rough-"

"A little!?" Naruto finally spoke. "It's not just today either………………..It's been the last three years. Today was just the last straw." Naruto sighed. "The things you've done……. The things you did to me today…..Sasuke I know you have your problems……but……. Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto wasn't yelling. He was confronting Sasuke quietly.

"I-I don't know anymore, Naruto. Maybe I've never known." Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed himself closer to Naruto.

"Someone will find you, Sasuke. They'll find out you're here." Naruto spoke sadly.

"No they won't. Besides, even if they do I can just leave." Sasuke replied back nonchalantly.

Naruto closed his eyes and spoke solemnly. "So……s-so you would just leave then?" Naruto's throat sounded dry. Sasuke thought quickly to himself. _"Is he sad?"_

"Yea, I'd have to leave. What would you rather me do? Stay?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. He needed to hear Naruto's answer.

"Of course I would!" Naruto's voice cracked. "Sasuke, you…………….I'll never give up on you……..I won't no matter h-how much you hurt or hate me……….I won't………You're……..You're my friend Sasuke! I'll do whatever it takes…….." Naruto sobbed sick and clenched his fists. He tried hard to hold back his tears. "I'm sick of feeling like this!" One of Sasuke's hands stroked Naruto's chest passionately.

"I'm sick of seeing you like this…………." Sasuke felt an odd lump in his throat. He retaliated quickly. "And I already told you, Naruto. I don't hate you." Sasuke sounded irritated. "I…………." Sasuke grunted. "But I can't stay, you know that. I have my own goals to accomplish-"

"Yes you can! We all want you back Sasuke! Please, I'll help anyway I ca-" Naruto stopped. "Your own goals, huh?" Naruto scoffed. "Then why did you come?" Naruto spat out angrily. Silence filled the room for a second. Sasuke tightened his lips and pulled himself closer to Naruto. He exhaled spaciously and murmured to himself more than to the blonde.

"F-For you, dobe. For you." Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck passionately. His ensnaring arms held Naruto tighter and stroked at the boy's skin fervently. Naruto allowed a quiet moan to escape from his throat.

"S-Sasuke? Where is this coming from? These feelings………The things you've said………The things…. The things you're doing to me?" Naruto tried to wiggle away, pretending that this was uncomfortable for him. Sasuke's tongue and lips removed themselves from Naruto's skin as Naruto fidgeted away. However, he kept his strong arms wrapped intimately about the blonde's chest and waist.

"_I've gotta relax for a second. Much as I'd to take advantage of him…….I need __**him**__ to make the first move." _Sasuke opened his mouth after his pondering was finished.

"Dobe...There's always been **_something_** between...-I always felt like..." Sasuke licked his lips, unable to find the words of explanation both he and Naruto were waiting for apprehensively. "Naruto. I know it must seem……….I understand if you're confused but I'm not anymore. I can finally admit it to myself and you. I love you, Naruto." Sasuke held Naruto tighter, closing his eyes in relief. "I love you."

"Y-you really won't stay?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No, I can't stay much longer. I just wanted... I wanted to try to clear things up." Sasuke exhaled. "But it turned into quite the ordeal, huh, dobe?" Sasuke's warm breath caressed Naruto's neck, tickling him.

Naruto angrily tried to escape from Sasuke's grasp. He thought spitefully to himself. _"Sasuke just thinks it's all a big joke. Does he even care about how I feel?"_

Sasuke held onto the squirming blonde. He thought he could try to get Naruto to relax by being humorous. He quickly realized that it hadn't worked. _"I'll try something else then."_

"Shhhhhhhh….Quiet dobe!" Sasuke managed between grunts.

"Lemme go…….Teme! Let me go!" Naruto struggled as much as he could.

"Naruto, it's obvious that I'm enjoying this." Sasuke pressed his hips and growing erection against Naruto's backside. The blonde gasped at the feeling and stopped squirming. "And you can pretend as much as you want that you don't like this, but, there will always be a part of you that will tell me otherwise." Sasuke enticed Naruto. His hand moved downward until it was laying gently on Naruto's throbbing cock. His hand began to stroke Naruto through the thin fabric of his boxers. Naruto's entire body flushed.

"Sa-sasuke! Stop! That's it! I'm sorry but this is where I draw the line!" Naruto threatened Sasuke slightly. Sasuke's arms fell limply off of Naruto. He sighed dejectedly as though he was disappointed with the blonde.

"Hn………I'll leave………. I'm sorry, Naruto." Sasuke sat up in the bed and got ready to leave. Naruto closed his eyes and listened as Sasuke approached the window. Naruto's mind raced and his eyes suddenly broke open.

"No…………Sasuke………….I'm-it's……uhhhh…. It's cold." Naruto shivered as he tried to drop Sasuke the hint.

Sasuke felt a strange, newfound shudder pulse in his chest. _"He wants me here."_ He decided not to show his emotions however.

"Yea… ok." Sasuke shrugged as he laid back down upon the bed. He stayed a few inches away from the blonde and placed himself silently. He crossed his arms around his chest, keeping himself away from Naruto. He wanted to irritate the other boy with his lack of affection. Naruto released a loud grunt as his body shook coldly.

"Ok Sasuke, you've made your point." Naruto complained as he turned his body to face Sasuke's. "Teme." Naruto squirmed closer to the other boy and stared at him for a second. Naruto's blue eyes were pale for some reason as they gazed longingly into Sasuke's black, lifeless eyes. Sasuke continued to put up his uncaring front and refused to move. He wanted to annoy Naruto and prove a point.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered sincerely. He quickly resorted to his old self. "But you don't have to be such a teme about it!" Sasuke smiled slightly and quit his act. He turned on his side the way Naruto had and faced him. His arms wrapped once again around the dobe. He pulled Naruto closer to him so that their chests touched. Naruto's arms remained at his side, however, he allowed Sasuke to hold him as tightly as he wanted. Naruto offered no resistance.

"Better?" Sasuke asked like a true smartass.

"Uhhh……………Yea." Naruto nonchalantly inched closer to Sasuke's warm body. He didn't want to admit the way he felt, but he was sick of hiding it. "A-Aren't you…..ummm cold?" Naruto asked and used it as an excuse to touch the other boy. His palm laid itself lightly on Sasuke's hip.

"Not when I'm with you." Sasuke replied gently. He grabbed Naruto's shaking hand and pulled it farther around his own waist. When he was finished, Naruto's arm was wrapped around Sasuke's hips. The blonde boy's hand was laying on Sasuke's ass. The boys' faces were now only about an inch apart. Their noses touched together.

"You….. You really mm-meant that before di-" Naruto stammered. "D-Didn't you? You meant w-what you………….what you said- when you said that you l-lov-I m-mean you care about……..m-me. You actually care about me. You r-really do………don't you?" Naruto had left his eyes closed throughout the entire speech he had just given. He stammered between words and felt a tight knot in his throat. _"I can't believe I just said that……………….. I can't believe that saying that made me feel better."_

Naruto opened his eyes at the sensation of Sasuke's hand tenderly stroking his whisker scarred cheek. Sasuke stared deeply into Naruto's cyan colored eyes. They were gleaming brightly now.

"I do, Naruto. I really do." Sasuke spoke as though it were a revelation to himself as well as to Naruto. He gazed at the blonde's succulent lips. It took every ounce of restraint Sasuke had not to kiss those quivering lips. He fixed his eyes on the confused, emotional blonde boy's shimmering blue eyes again. He swore he thought he saw a tear appear in one of them. _"He's cute…………More than cute………He's upset though and I can't just take advantage of him…….No matter how badly I'd like to taste his lips………..I need him to taste mine first……….I __**need**__ to see how he feels………He knows how I feel."_

Sasuke struggled with himself. He needed Naruto _**now.**_ Patience was too hard of an option. He decided to change the subject to get his mind off of leaping on the beautiful boy's body.

"You know, I had an interesting dream about you, dobe." Sasuke spoke, rubbing his chest against Naruto's.

"That's weird." Naruto replied softly. "I had the strangest one about you." Naruto said as he warily placed his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. Their bodies closed all distance between them. Everywhere except their mouths of course. Naruto pressed his body comfortably against his dark haired friend's.

"_He thought that the dream was strange? Shit."_ Sasuke grimaced; however, he warmly invited Naruto's body against his own. "Well, what made it so strange?" Sasuke asked nervously, but kept his tone nonchalant.

Naruto snickered into Sasuke's ear. "You first. What made yours so _nice?_" Naruto let out a familiar giggle that Sasuke recognized from their past.

"Well, you see…….You and I were together and we……." Sasuke sighed and watched Naruto's eyes shift anxiously. "We were-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's soft voice.

"Did we do this?" Naruto pressed his clumsy lips against Sasuke's. Naruto's lips sat worriedly on Sasuke's, afraid of what to do next. Sasuke didn't give him a moment to think or react. Sasuke's strong lips consumed Naruto's. He pushed himself up against the blonde boy as their lips fought at each other. Sasuke's tongue suddenly pushed its way into Naruto's mouth as the nervous boy put a quivering hand on Sasuke's neck. Their tongues met and slid gracefully together. Their fingers danced tenderly about each others supple, muscular bodies.

Just as Sasuke thought he couldn't travel any farther down Naruto's throat, the nervous blonde stopped the kiss and moved his head back a few inches. Naruto had a stunned look on his face. He looked like he had just said something mean to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-I….I didn't mean to-I'm sorry I did……" Naruto felt Sasuke's fingers touch his lips delicately.

"Naruto, stop talking." Sasuke pushed his lips back onto Naruto's. The two were at the same routine from a few seconds earlier again. Sasuke pushed his body on top of Naruto's and began to straddle his legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto wiggled his hips, craving for more. Naruto's hand pulled at Sasuke's dark hair as he moaned between kisses. Sasuke bit Naruto's shoulder with primal lust. The blonde's chest heaved into the air, desperate for air and wanting more passion.

"God……………….ahh..-uhh Sa-sasuke." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hand fumbled and pulled at the waistband of the blonde boy's tight boxers. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke had pulled Naruto's boxers down his body and then quickly removed his own.

Naruto felt like he would pass out from pleasure. His heart raced so heavily that it hurt him. He began to gasp as his body coated itself red and sweat poured from all of his tightened muscles. Their stiff cocks touched each other lightly, sending both of the boys' head flying backwards in ecstasy. Sasuke left a trail of wet kisses down Naruto's stiff abdomen. Naruto's hands gripped Sasuke's hips tightly and then moved around to Sasuke's bare ass. Naruto twitched and shook from Sasuke's sensual pecks as the dark haired Uchiha reached Naruto's waistline. Sasuke's lips kept teasing Naruto until Sasuke's eyes looked up at Naruto. It almost seemed as though Sasuke was asking permission to go further. Naruto stared for a second before nodding his head vigorously.

Sasuke's body disappeared into the shadow of the room as his body moved further down Naruto's. Naruto scanned the room looking for the dark haired boy, but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Naruto felt Sasuke's hand grip his tan thighs tightly. Naruto bucked his hips forward, sending his pulsing hard on into the air. He felt waves of pleasure flow through his body as Sasuke's hot breath surrounded his length. Naruto thrashed about at the sensation.

"Damn it……….. S-Stop messing with me teme!" Naruto grunted harshly.

"Wow dobe, you're pretty frisky aren't you?" Sasuke taunted the edgy blonde. A low growl-like mumble was Naruto's only reply.

Sasuke's hands touched the inside of Naruto's thighs. He caressed them lovingly and moved his hungry lips towards Naruto's twitching member. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Sasuke's anxious lips kiss the head of his cock.

"Sasuke…… Maybe we shouldn-I maybe….I'm not ready……I think we need to tt-talk first-" Naruto interjected fearfully. "We really need to ttaaaaaallllloooohhhhhhhhaahh..." Naruto's words quickly turned into a long moan of pure pleasure. Sasuke had begun to take Naruto's length into the depths of his warm, moist mouth.

Sasuke wanted this moment to last. He quickly removed his mouth from Naruto's hard cock and sent his breath over the spot he had just moistened with his mouth.

The groan that came from Naruto was indescribable. The blonde boy sat up and grabbed Sasuke with both of his arms, embracing him tightly. Naruto forced his lips onto Sasuke's with strength that rivaled Tsunade's. Sasuke fell back and began to kiss Naruto just as hard.

They wrestled about on the small hospital bed. Their hands groped and stroked at each others' naked bodies. They were roughing each other up and causing each other minor pain, but it only seemed to drive them to want more pleasure.

Their cocks rubbed together constantly as they rolled about, kissing each other so deeply it seemed that one of them would be engulfed by the other. They sat up on their knees and continued making out and massaging each other. Naruto pulled tightly at Sasuke's dark locks of hair as Sasuke slapped Naruto's supple ass.

Blind passion fuelled their bodies. Naruto dug his nails lustfully into Sasuke's muscular chest and back. Sasuke let out a groan of desire at the sensation. He gripped the blonde's ass and massaged it roughly, smacking it every now and then. He eventually removed his lips from Naruto's and began working on the blonde's tan neck.

"No more hickeys teme……" Naruto murmured as his shaking hands played anxiously with Sasuke's balls. Sasuke sucked at Naruto's neck and shoulder, caressing him with his eager tongue. He nicked Naruto's shoulder-blade with his teeth, causing more of an enjoyable commotion to come from the blonde.

"Not…………………………..Making……………………..Any……………………………….Promises." Sasuke groaned between sessions of biting, sucking, and tongue massaging.

Naruto felt something strange surge through his blood. He felt a sudden rush go straight to his head. The room began spinning as clutched desperately to Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly. He relaxed his hold on the blonde which only made Naruto grasp tighter. He heard a sudden cough come from Naruto and felt something wet hit his back. Naruto's nails slid down Sasuke's chest as the blonde lost his balance and fell from the bed. He landed on the floor painfully. Sasuke was too late to save him and jumped from the bed to the floor as well.

"Dobe!" Sasuke's whispers were filled with concern. He picked up the blonde's head gently and held him to his chest. "Come on, wake up, Naruto!" Sasuke looked around making sure no one was in the room or by the door. _"He must still be weak from the poison! I shouldn't have gotten him that excited." _Sasuke picked up the naked blonde and placed him gently on the bed. Naruto coughed weakly as he came to his senses. His half opened eyes met Sasuke's.

"I'm Sorry." Naruto spoke sadly.

"Hn." Sasuke reassured Naruto as though he had no reason to say what he did. He took two fingers and touched them to the wet spot he received from Naruto on his back. When his fingers approached his eyes he gasped. "_Blood!"_ Sasuke looked at Naruto uneasily. "You're bleeding. You coughed up blood. I'm the one that needs to be sorr-"

"Sasuke……………." Naruto cut Sasuke off suddenly. "We really _**REALLY**_ need to talk." Naruto was still confused with his and Sasuke's actions.

"I understand, Naruto." Sasuke's head bobbed down in dismay. "But I should go now, you need your rest." Sasuke went to pick up his clothes in the corner of the room that he had taken off earlier.

"No!" Naruto projected weakly towards the dark haired boy. Sasuke pivoted and looked at Naruto. "You don't have to—I mean………You………………" Naruto sighed. "Don't leave. Please don't go. Please, Sasuke." Naruto spoke quietly but sincerely.

Sasuke approached Naruto's bedside and placed a caring hand on the weak boy's shoulder. "What do you need? What can I do?" Sasuke spoke like a humble servant. He stroked Naruto gently. _"I'll do whatever you need Naruto." _Sasuke hated seeing Naruto in such bad shape. Even though he looked at the blonde through sad eyes, he was very content. _"He wants me to stay."_

Naruto gazed at Sasuke longingly and then looked away. "Well……….You know if you could just………If you wouldn't mind staying I mean…….Would you…" A soft sigh found its way out of the boy's vocal folds. "I'm still cold." Naruto blushed a heavy red and continued looking away. Sasuke felt his chest pulse and tighten strangley a second time. He was suddenly under the covers with Naruto. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him snugly against his own body.

"Sure, dobe. Warm now?" Sasuke mocked Naruto. The blonde muttered under his breath. Sasuke gave the boy a short, tender kiss on the lips, and Naruto willingly accepted it. Naruto felt something stiffen along his backside. He gasped, but did not move.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yea dobe?" Sasuke replied as he closed his eyes.

"We're still naked……………… aren't we?" Naruto asked but clearly knew the answer. A cynical, slight curve spread barely across the Uchiha's lips.

"Yes, Naruto, we are." Sasuke scoffed as his tongue grazed swiftly along the tan boy's ear. He drove his body, especially his pelvis, snugly against Naruto's back.

Naruto muttered something incoherently under his breath. Another wave of drowsiness washed over him. He shut his eyes tightly and winced.

"I'm right here, Naruto." Sasuke whispered comfortingly. "Try and get some sleep. We can talk later………….. Alright?" Sasuke brushed his hand lovingly through Naruto's hair.

Naruto turned on his other side so he could face Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around the other boy in a similar fashion that Sasuke had. The blonde buried his head into Sasuke's chest and felt sleep consume him.

"_Well, at least he's resting now."_ Sasuke sighed as he remembered how he had just lied to Naruto. _"Who am I kidding? I can't stay here long enough to talk to him. I have to leave. I'm risking everything by even being here!"_ Sasuke's anger was suddenly stopped as he watched the handsome blonde sleep peacefully next to him. Naruto breathed rhythmically, sending warm air onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke closed his eyes contently at the sight.

"Hn. Damn you, dobe. You're so...?" Sasuke said as he stroked Naruto's hair once more. "I'll stay a bit longer…………But I have to be out of here before morning. Imagine if someone found us in here together."

Naruto awoke slowly and could feel the sunlight on his eyelids from outside. He moaned lightly to himself and patted the bed as though he was searching for something. He kept moving his hand about. He released an irritated grunt as his efforts achieved no success.

"Sa-Sasu-………" Naruto began to whine.

"What's that, Naruto?" A voice came from in front of him.

Naruto grunted and tightened his lips before saying anymore. His eyes cracked open and he sat up. Shizune was in the room with him with a tray of medicine in her hands.

"It's only me, Naruto." Shizune smiled as she prepared a bottle of a strange, gray colored liquid. "Tsunade-sama has prepared a proper antidote for you. She said that all you need to do is take it when you get home and you will be perfectly fine." Shizune handed Naruto the bottle and some folded clothes.

The doorknob turned and Tsunade walked into the room groggily.

"Good Morning Tsunade-sama!" Shizune spoke cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

Tsunade looked like she had a hangover. She stared at Shizune, annoyed with her overly cheerful attitude. Her eyes glanced quickly to Naruto. "Oi! Naruto, you're fine now! Go home kid!" Tsunade waved her hand towards the door.

Naruto pulled on his clothes quickly under his covers, shocking both the women in the room. He jumped out of the bed, grabbed the bottle from Shizune's hand, and ran out of the room.

"Later grandma!" Naruto yelled from down the hallway and laughed as he heard a large crash followed by one of Shizune's shrill screams.

Naruto was about halfway home when his feet suddenly halted from underneath and he slid along the ground. His mind abruptly went to work. _"Where the hell did Sasuke go? He just left in the middle of the night."_ Naruto's head bobbed sadly downwards. He walked that way the rest of the distance to his apartment.

"_Why did I do that? Why did I kiss him? Why did I let him touch me like that? I didn't even try to talk to him. Now he's probably gone for another three years. I blew it."_ Naruto sighed and entered the destroyed entrance of his apartment.

"Damn Sakura." Naruto muttered as he sat the strange bottle he had recieved on his table. He crossed his arms on his chest and fell onto his bed. Naruto stared at the ceiling. He held himself tighter, trying to recapture the feeling of Sasuke's arms wrapped tenderly about him. Naruto realized his behavior and scoffed at himself. He laid his hand angrily on his face as he tried to figure out his confused feelings.

"_He…………. He said he loved me…………………"_ Naruto felt his throat tighten.

"_Do I love him? I mean the way he loves me? Do I love him like that?"_ Naruto closed his eyes. He knew the answer.

* * *

I can't wait to finish the next few chapters………… Things will get even deeper soon 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

Minor characters are going to begin to play a role in the next few chapters. Sakura, Tsunade, and others will continue to play minor roles. However, a new bunch will come into the mix soon. They will include: Orochimaru, Kabuto, Anko Mitarashi, Kiba Inuzuka, and more. Let me know what you think. Thanks for recent reviews and sorry about the slow update. I will begin to veer away from the anime and manga soon. I won't do anyhting weird or unusal but I will start to change things, but just a little. Oh and I hope it doesn't bug anyone but I will be using the english names for jutsu. Let me know if it really bugs you.

**The Way Things Are**

**Chapter 7**

Orochimaru sat on a large chair within a silent chamber. His eyes were closed and his body was so still that he could be confused with a statue. _"He has been gone for about two days now."_ A malicious grin formed on his pale face. _"I wonder what he could be up to."_ His eyes opened with a glint. _"I know where you are, Sasuke. You can't hide from me."_ He let out a short, sardonic sneer as he thought about the body he would soon inhabit._ "I can't have my future host running around and being reckless. Can I?"_ Orochimaru chuckled slightly and waited in his secluded solitude.

Kabuto walked through the dank hallways of Orochimaru's newest hideout. He scraped his hand wretchedly at a dew covered cobweb that floated before him. The smell was unbearable at times inside the clammy corridors. _"Luckily, we're only here for a week."_ The hallways had very little light, and were only dimly lit with pale blue and gray shade. His eyes caught the blaze of fire in the distance. He trudged over the wet, rocky floor until he reached Orochimaru's chamber.

Kabuto's eyes squinted reflexively at the glowing torches. His pupils tried to adjust from the pale, watery hallways to that of his master's corridor. The flames danced about fiercely, constantly concealing different parts of the room in shadow. Kabuto watched through the mesmerizing, flickering flares and the strobe-like shadows as his master's mouth began to move.

"Is this about the Uchiha, Kabuto? Is that why you're here?" Orochimaru's tongue flicked out of his mouth. It sat sleekly upon his lip.

"Yes." Kabuto answered kneeling. "He has been gone for-"

"Two days, yes." Orochimaru hissed almost corrosively towards Kabuto. "You know that I am aware of this. You certainly have been concerned with anything regarding the Uchiha." Orochimaru added. His words wickedly toyed with Kabuto.

"I was merely trying to-" Kabuto had to hide his clenched jaw as he was interrupted a second time.

"Do not fret, Kabuto. Sasuke would never leave us at this point. Not at this stage of the game. I believe he has a few simple _**frustrations **_to get over. He has a certain craving he needs to satisfy. After all, I hardly want any _**tensions**_ in his body once I take control." Orochimaru finished his sadistic sounding speech.

"I have reason to believe he has traveled to Konoha to-" Kabuto knew another interjection was coming.

"Of course he has!" Orochimaru spat irritably, as though he was mocking his pupil's intelligence. "Stop this foolishness, Kabuto." A calmer tone came this time. "If I believe that Sasuke needs to be retrieved, then _**I**_ will let you know."

Kabuto nodded, resisting the urge to speak his mind. He hated the Uchiha. The corners of Orochimaru's mouth curled into a maniacal grin. He found Kabuto's behavior quite amusing.

"After all, why should I waste any unnecessary strength or time by _**sending**_ someone?" Orochimaru's devious eyes narrowed. "You forget, Kabuto. We have some old friends in Konoha." The medical ninja lifted his head curiously. "There is one in particular that I will always have the ability to control. If Sasuke stays much longer, I can always use that person to scare him away from Konoha and send him back here. I doubt that he wants his presence in the village to be known." Orochimaru finished.

Kabuto formed an identical smile and stared back at his master. "I see, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto realized Orochimaru's trump card. "I forgot about that."

"I suspect that the seal must have been causing her some minor pain the moment Sasuke arrived." Orochimaru's sadistic imagination went to work. "Let's see how quickly she finds him when I apply some of the more searing pain that the seal is capable of." A sharp laugh flew from his mouth.

* * *

"_Fuck. What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Sasuke's eyes were closed. The shade in the forest kept his body relatively comfortable. However, the memories of the last two days filled him with anger and regret. He sent his elbow into the tree behind him forcefully. 

Sasuke sighed after his short outburst. "Fucking dobe." He grunted. Naruto, it seemed, would not leave his mind.

Just when he thought he was beginning to handle situations regarding Naruto correctly, his mind changed again. He was at constant war with himself over his actions and feelings.

"_I love You, Naruto."_ His memories and the things he had said had been floating in his subconscious relentlessly._ "I really fucking said that to him didn't I?"_ Sasuke hit the tree in frustration again._ "I couldn't have meant I? No. I hate that dobe. I was just……..I just needed some relief………….That's all……..I was just horny."_

Sasuke's head peered into the sky. He scoffed at himself._ "That's not true."_ Another opinion formed in his mind. _"I meant what I said to him. I just have other things I need to do. Other tasks I have I have to complete before I can really love Naruto."_ Sasuke closed his eyes tightly this time as more images flashed into his head. Itachi. Orochimaru._ "I understand what needs to be done. I can't let Naruto distract me."_

Sasuke stood in the middle of the forest and walked forward slowly. The sky was dark on the horizon. A storm was coming. A cloud moved away from the sun slightly. Warm rays shone down through the layers of brush and leaves. A few landed on Sasuke's arms, chest, and head. It felt like someone was holding him. It felt almost like love._ "Do I even know what that feels like?"_

Sasuke stared up at the dancing light that was fighting to make its way down to him through the canopy of leaves and foliage in the trees. He swore he felt a small ray land on his lips. It was warm and comforting, almost tender feeling. _"Feels like Naruto………."_ Sasuke stood like that for a moment longer.

"_Who'd have ever thought I'd turn out to be ga-"_ Sasuke's mind stopped itself._ "Is that really the point?"_ Sasuke asked himself._ "It's not about whether I am attracted to guys or not. I've never really been attracted to anyone, men or women. Except one person. The point is the fact that I'm attracted to a knuckleheaded dobe. Naruto, he's the point."_

Sasuke had never remembered feeling as content as he did when he was holding Naruto._ "He was……I-I didn't want to let go. I don't want to leave. He's been hiding in my thoughts for three years….."_ Sasuke's eyes began to sear strangely. He choked as he tried to swallow._ "Am I gonna fucking cry? Am I a fucking child? Forget about that dobe!"_

Sasuke's eyes angrily narrowed. He held back the sad sensation that was filling his body. At this stage in his life he was used to suppressing his emotions. He was always good at it. But, recently, something was making it harder. Namely Naruto._ "You're making yourself weak. You're as pathetic as Itachi said you were."_

The Uchiha's breathing increased. His lungs took in sharp, tattered inhales. His body disposed of shredded, blunt exhales. His muscles tensed slightly._ "I told him I'd talk to him. I'll see him one more time. Just to explain myself and the situation, one last time. Even if that means changing Naruto's opinion of me one more time. If stopping Naruto from following me or distracting me means I have to make him hate me again then I'll do it. Hell, I think a part of me hates him enough to do it anyway."_ Sasuke gasped at his thinking.

"_Do I hate him? Do I love him? Why am I admitting to feeling either of these for him?"_ Sasuke began to think he would always be confused about himself and his feelings._ "Maybe I am heartless. Maybe I'm not meant to understand myself. Maybe I'm not meant for feeling anything except revenge. Did I lose humanity after what happened in my past? After the decisions I've made………………after what Itachi did…………After the love and friends I lost………After Naruto…………What's left underneath? Anything? Will I die when my revenge is complete? Will I cease to be?" _

Sasuke's knees bent slightly. He pushed off his feet and flew into the air angrily. He landed forcefully on a tree branch only to have it break from underneath him due to his reckless rage. He landed roughly on the grass and felt the wind being knocked out of him. His body rose slowly, his arms hung limply at his sides. He wanted to scream. He tried to scream, but, his body prevented him from doing so. Instead he stood calmly and walked through the forest.

An odd feeling surged through Sasuke's body. It traveled strangely, organizing its flow towards Sasuke's upper body. The pain centered and focused on a particular point in Sasuke's body. His neck throbbed and pulsed intensely. It was the curse seal.

"_The damn snake bastard knows I'm here."_ Sasuke almost laughed at Orochimaru's command to return. _"He thinks he can control me. He thinks he owns me, like I'm a dog and the cursed seal is his return command."_ Sasuke leapt towards the canopy of branches. He landed successfully and moved swiftly from tree to tree. He had to hurry now. The situation was becoming more and more dicey.

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed._ "I can't get you involved in this. Not with Orochimaru and not with me."_ Sasuke rushed on. He had finally realized his biggest mistake. By telling Naruto he loved him he had made his second departure from Konoha even harder than the first.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"It is not just a coincidence!" A fist slammed onto Tsunade's desk. "It began to throb yesterday and it hasn't stopped! The pain is getting worse!"

"Calm down." Tsunade placed her elbows on her desk and folded her hands, hiding her stress. _"I forgot about her. I shouldn't have allowed as much to happen as I already did."_

"I _**feel**_ something. The seal doesn't act up like this unless there's a reason." Anko Mitarashi was frustrated to say the least. She was actually pretty pissed off. It didn't help either that the Hokage was acting so strange. Anko snorted angrily. "Someone is in the village. I can sense them. And that means it can only be one of two people, possibly both of them."

Tsuande's eyes narrowed reflexively. _"Don't say anymore, Anko, please. It's bad enough that she knows, but I can't let anyone else find out."_ Tsunade thought as she looked warily at the apprehensive expression on Shizune's face. "Anko, if the pain is bothering you I can fix that." Tsunade spoke calmly. She watched as Anko placed her palm on her neck. _"She did that a bit defensively. What is she up to?"_

"It doesn't hurt unless there is a reason." Anko cringed at the pain. Sweat fell from her forehead and her eyes widened in fury. "You of all people know that!" Tsunade sighed.

"Anko………" Tsunade trailed off, uncertain of what to say. "What do you plan on doing? You're smart…………….But you're also a bit too spontaneous. Trust me, just forget about this today. I _**know**_ the pain will pass over soon. You need to swear to me that you won't do anything rash."

Anko was furious. Her face twisted and her fists clenched. _"What's wrong with her?"_

"Don't you understand what this means Tsunade-sama?" Anko was confused. "It means either Orochimaru or the Uchi-"

"Anko!" Tsunade's voice was calm but its tone sounded as though she was dismissing the jonin.

Anko exhaled loudly and turned towards the door. "Fine. Whatever."

Anko went to leave the room. She stopped at the door and kept her back turned as she began to speak. "I don't know what this is all about Tsunade-sama. You seem to forget who my former master was and you seem to underestimate my intelligence. I'm not foolish and I'm not stupid. Someone is still here in the village. I know that you know that. I can even sense that they were here last night in a medical room."

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly at this last statement._ "I did underestimate how much she could sense."_ The Hokage watched Anko leave the room suddenly.

"What was that about?" Shizune asked worriedly.

"Keep a stealthy eye on Anko today." Tsunade commanded. "Don't ask questions and don't get too involved. Just make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Shizune nodded at the Hokage's instructions.

"But, please, Tsunade-sama. What did she mean about Orochimaru and the other person? Is someone really in Konoha?" Shizune asked nervously. Tsunade sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry about it now. Just do as you're told." Shizune went to leave the room. She was stopped by Tsunade's voice. "Let's just say that the Hokage made a small judgment error that is escalating into a bigger ordeal." Tsunade smiled slightly and took a hard swig at her sake bottle.

* * *

Even with the combination of the storm clouds, the sunset that night was still beautiful. There was so much to it. The sun's rays gleamed dimly through the darkness of the oncoming storm. This created dark orange, almost crimson colors that were narrow and sharply shaped. It was like staring into a blazing fire that was frozen in time. The darkness of the clouds hid some of its more appealing colors, but, in a way, that made it more interesting and mysterious. The smoky clouds would make it all look a bit terrifying to some people. But to people who tried to understand its unique nature, people like Naruto, the clouds only made the mystery of valuing its real grandeur more important to admiring and loving it. One had to look deeply at it to see the true radiance that was hidden behind the darkness. _"Sort of like Sasuke."_

Naruto let his head bob downward sadly. _"Is he gone?"_ The blonde stared at the surreal sight again. His arms sat weakly on the railing of his balcony as he peered into the horizon. He had hardly moved in the last hour at all.

"This is stupid." Naruto grunted and moved his hands behind his head. "Here I am wasting time, hoping something good will happen. Worst of all I'm staring at the sunset! What's happening to me?! I can't just sit here thinking. I need to do something about it." A quick breeze slapped softly at Naruto's face. It tossed his hair about in a frenzy. The temperature was dropping slowly. The rain would come soon.

The wind stopped momentarily. There was silence except for a soft rumbling in the distance. Naruto's ears twitched, his mind reacted quickly. _"Behind me…………Someone-"_ Naruto put slight pressure on the balls of his feet. They slid nimbly as he pivoted his body. As he turned, his eyes glanced at an all too familiar emotionless face._ "So he is still here."_

Sasuke stood a few feet away from Naruto on the blonde's balcony. The two boys stared at each other, there bodies completely relaxed. Sasuke felt the wind pick up again. He watched the cold gust push Naruto's golden locks from side to side. He thought it looked like a yellow wheat field dancing about in the wind.

Naruto's foot moved in front of him slowly. He calmly walked forward, as though he was approaching Sasuke. The wood of the balcony creaked rhythmically under Naruto's gentle footsteps. The sound was unusually comforting when it was combined with the placid music the wind created.

The boys' eyes never glanced away from each other. Just as Naruto reached the other boy's position, the blonde pushed his way past Sasuke. Their shoulders touched softly as Naruto walked back inside his apartment. Sasuke didn't move a single part of his body an inch. His eyes stared past the balcony towards the oncoming darkness on the horizon. His arms hung limply at his sides.

"_The dobe acted like he didn't even see me."_ Sasuke's head tilted slightly. He peered out of the corner of his eye towards the archway behind him that led inside. He turned around completely. His chest heaved outward slowly as he took a deep inhale. His sudden need for air was a strange secret to him. He didn't know if he had inhaled like that out of anxiousness, fear, anger, or calmness._ "Everything is so fucking confusing."_

Sasuke released his pent up air in a dejected huff. He walked towards the entrance Naruto had just moved into. It was quiet inside._ "Where's the dobe?"_ Sasuke let his eyes scan the room. He noticed the massive rubble in what had once been the apartment's front door. _"Wonder how that happened."_ A crushed chair was towards his right. A few ramen cups were scattered about the room carelessly. _"Geez, what a slob."_ Sasuke couldn't help his lips from curling into a small smile as he thought about Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes peered lastly at Naruto's bed. The covers lay raggedly upon the disheveled mess. A pillow was on the floor. It looked like he never slept peacefully.

Sasuke heard quick footsteps coming from the bathroom door. Before he had time to prepare himself, he felt multiple hands clutch at him strongly. Sasuke's knees buckled as he was pushed to the ground. He struggled a bit, but, eventually allowed whatever Naruto had planned to happen. Sasuke felt rough ropes pull his wrists and ankles together tightly.

A group of laughs came from above Sasuke. "You fell right into my trap teme!" Naruto's shadow clones disappeared in several small explosions of smoke. Naruto lifted the restrained Uchiha and led him towards his cluttered bed. He pushed Sasuke on top of it forcefully and glared at him.

Sasuke almost chuckled at Naruto's pitiful attempt to bind him. He could have escaped whenever he wanted, but, allowed Naruto to think he had overpowered him. However, this didn't stop Sasuke from toying with the blonde.

"What are you gonna do, Naruto?" Sasuke spoke teasingly. "Are you going to hurt me?" Sasuke asked a bit sadistically. "Cause I might like that." Naruto rolled his eyes. Sweat fell from his forehead. "Come on dobe. I'm not really into submission, but, if you want to try being in charge then I'll let you. We can take turns if you want." Sasuke edged on.

"Just stop for a second Sasuke!" Naruto sounded aggravated. "We _**are**_ going to talk now. I am _**not**_ gonna let you leave again." Naruto was beginning to sound dominant.

Sasuke scoffed irritably. _"Ok, this isn't fun. If we're gonna play this game then Naruto should be the one that's helpless. Not me."_ Sasuke pulled at the poorly tied ropes on his limbs. They ripped apart quickly. Naruto only had a second to let his eyes widen before Sasuke grabbed his shirt forcefully. Sasuke slammed Naruto into the nearest wall and lifted the blonde off the ground slightly. Naruto grunted painfully. Sasuke smiled. He tugged at Naruto's black undershirt.

"We'll have to do something about this." Sasuke muttered as he ripped right down the middle of the shirt's thin material. He watched Naruto's suddenly exposed chest thrust outward.

Naruto tensed his leg as he prepared to kick Sasuke swiftly in the face. However, before his blow could land, his struggling was stopped when Sasuke placed his palm tenderly on Naruto's chest. Naruto relaxed his limbs as Sasuke continued to caress him lightly. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Teme……….Why can't you just talk to me Sasuke?" Naruto spoke sadly. He felt the balls of his feet land softly back onto the ground as Sasuke loosened his grip. His eyes opened slowly.

"You're cute, Naruto." Sasuke scoffed teasingly. His expression made Naruto feel more comfortable than he had been in a long time.

"_Sasuke's almost smiling…………………at me…and it's not one of those Orochimaru-like sadistic grins……It's warm_." Naruto sighed peacefully.

Sasuke placed his palms on Naruto's shoulders and pushed the tattered shirt off of the blonde's torso slowly. His hands slid down Naruto's smooth arms until the ripped shirt slid off the blonde's body. It fell gracefully towards the floor like a leaf floating aimlessly upon the wind's serene current.

Naruto felt one of Sasuke's arms warp around behind his legs. Sasuke scooped the blonde into his arms and cradled him. He carried Naruto towards the bed. Naruto was expecting a soft landing onto his bed._ "No……I almost forgot about what Sasuke was like."_ Naruto thought a bit jokingly._ "Any second now he'll go back to normal and-"_

Naruto felt his body fling forcefully out of Sasuke's warm grasp. He landed on his bed roughly.

"OW!" Naruto yelled irritably. Sasuke had done that on purpose.

Naruto felt Sasuke land on the bed next to him. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrists with one of his hands and pinned them above Naruto's head powerfully. Naruto squirmed for a second at his new arrangement. His eyes widened fearfully as he watched Sasuke's free hand fly swiftly towards his cheek.

"_**SMACK!"**_ The blow landed right on target. Sasuke smirked.

"OW! DAMMIT! THAT HURT!" Naruto's stentorian scream made Sasuke chuckle a second time.

"That's the point dobe." Sasuke reassured and kissed Naruto's already red cheek lovingly. "Don't you like it, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto blushed like he was embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter whether I like it or not!" Naruto spoke shakily. He regained his composure quickly. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're delusional. It's like you're a schizo or something"

Sasuke brought his head up and gazed warmly at Naruto. Naruto, surprised, almost smiled back. "Aw, come on Naruto. I just wanna have a little fun with you. You don't always have to be so angry. Relax, I won't hurt you. And I gave you a chance to try and dominate me but you failed." Sasuke mocked cruelly and ran his hand along Naruto's side and oblique.

"Besides, if I remember correctly, last night and the day before you seemed to like being roughed up. Well, at least before I did something like this." Sasuke chuckled and moved his lips to Naruto's neck this time.

"You're……..uuh…..sometimes like two different people. I have……ahhh…… a hard time… …….deciding…mmmmph….whether I hate you…….ahhw……Or I like you." Naruto spoke between moans as Sasuke sucked and kissed at the blonde's neck. Sasuke's head rose to meet Naruto's. Their eyes gazed longingly into each others'. Naruto's tongue touched his top lip softly as he tried to figure out the other boy's motives.

"You could try loving me." Sasuke cooed softly. Naruto blushed a second time. He didn't know what to say. His lips twitched as he tried to find words, but, were stopped as Sasuke pressed his own lips on top of the blonde's quivering ones. They kissed each other for a while until they both lost track of time. Sasuke released Naruto's wrists and got off of the blonde. He went to leave but was stopped when Naruto's hand lightly touched his thigh.

"I told you I'm not letting you leave." Sasuke sighed at the other boy. He removed his shirt nonchalantly and laid next to Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him closely in a similar way he had on the previous night. Soft noises patted the roof of the apartment rhythmically. The rain had begun to fall. It had already been dim because of the storm clouds, but, it got progressively darker as the sun faded away completely. Night had begun to take over.

"Can….Can we talk now?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Hn." Sasuke replied softly. "But I don't understand what we need to talk about. Haven't we covered all questions and answers in some way or another in the last two days?" Sasuke continued. "What's bothering you so much that we need to talk about?"

Naruto's mind raced._ "He's right…….But I would still feel better just talking about some stuff. I've spent all this time trying to get him to talk to me. And now when I finally get him to talk to me………I don't know what to say…. Or what to talk about."_

"Well-How about the fact that we just kissed Sasuke? You just kissed me. And I-I…………I" Naruto started pathetically. Sasuke chuckled softly.

"I liked it." Sauke said tenderly.

"Me too. I liked it." Naruto admitted softly. "But I don't understand why you and –"

"Yes you do, Naruto. You understand. Same as I do. That wasn't the first time we kissed Naruto. I practically gave you a blow job last night. You understand the way you feel. But I see what's wrong with you now." Sasuke's voice shifted to a whisper. "You're afraid. You're ashamed of what you feel."

"No!" Naruto interrupted. "It's not that. It's just that this is happening……..Well it's been….This isn't the way I expected-"

"Hn, I see. I'll agree with you there, dobe. You were expecting something more romantic for your first sexual encounter, right? Something more average?" Sasuke teased the blonde.

"I NEVER SAID I WANTED ANYT-" Naruto's quick outburst was interrupted.

"Dobe. I was just kidding." Sasuke pecked lightly at Naruto's shoulder with his lips. "And you say _**I'm**_ a lunatic." Naruto grunted at Sasuke's last sarcastic remark.

* * *

"_He was here."_

Anko stood motionless inside the small hospital room. The crimson sunset glared on the rain soaked window. It was getting dark out. She closed her eyes and set her palm gently on her neck. The sound of the calm rain distracted her focus for a second. She opened her eyes after a strange blur flashed in her subconscious. The seal throbbed in response.

She walked calmly towards the bed and placed her hand upon it. It hadn't been made since its last use and was pretty messy. She closed her eyes again and tried her hardest _**feel**_ something. She gasped loudly to herself. Images burst abruptly into her mind.

"_Shhhhhhhh….Quiet dobe!"_

"_A-Aren't you…..ummm cold?"_

"_Sasuke-I….I didn't mean to-I'm sorry I did……"_

The images Anko saw were sketchy. However, she could definitely hear the voices from the night before. An intense, scorching pain engulfed the jonin's body. She gasped again and fell abruptly to her knees.

"The seal………It's never felt like this before!" Anko grunted. It was obvious now that the pain she felt was not normal. _"This is Orochimaru's doing! Why the hell is he screwing with my seal now? Why the hell is the Uchiha here? And what was he doing in this room last night?!"_

Anko hurled her fist into the tiled floor, causing her to grunt again.

"Excuse me?" Anko turned her head swiftly. A nurse had entered the room. "What's wrong miss? Can I help you?"

"Yes." Anko sighed and picked herself off of the ground. "I need you to tell me who was in this room last night for treatment. I need to know. It's very important."

"Ummm…. Well, ok." The nurse sounded frightened. Anko's disheveled appearance and tense voice had scared her. "Well, based on this medial report it was……. Uhhhh, Naruto Uzumaki." Anko's eyes narrowed. Her mind suddenly remembered the chunin exams three years ago.

"_Naruto……He and the Uchiha were on the same team……team seven. The Uchiha was with Naruto last night? What the hell happened? What were they doing? Naruto could be in trouble."_ Anko turned her body hastily.

"Thanks!" She yelled hurriedly as she dashed towards the window in the room.

"_**CRASH!"**_ Anko tucked her body inward as she leapt through the closed window. Glass shattered around her as she landed on the wet grass outside. She rushed forward, allowing the seal on her neck to guide her towards the Uchiha.

* * *

Time passed slowly. The sound of the rain was soothing. There was a soft rumbling in the distance every now and then, but, it only seemed to make the whole experience more comforting. Naruto's eyelids felt heavy, he struggled to stay awake. 

"The rain……….." Naruto mumbled drowsily. "It's nice…………….."

"You sound tired." Sasuke said as he massaged the blonde's thighs.

"Yea………… it makes me sleepy." Naruto droned on.

"_This is my chance to get out of here."_ Sasuke had a sudden revelation. "Well then go ahead and sleep, Naruto. I'm not stopping you." Naruto's eyes widened suddenly.

"No……." Naruto shook slightly. "I won't."

"_Shit. The dobe knows I have to go."_ Sasuke decided to continue his act. "Why not? What's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf Naruto. What are you so afraid of?"

A sharp sob came from Naruto's body. The blonde cringed and his torso convulsed. "I…….You're not gonna be here." Naruto shut his eyes tightly.

"What?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You'll be gone……..You'll leave again……You won't be here when I wake up." A single tear streamed down Naruto's face.

"Naruto……" Sasuke tried to comfort the other boy.

"Don't leave." Naruto's jaw clenched. He spoke through his grinding teeth. "You don't have to leave, Sasuke! You can't!"

"_That's my cue."_ Before things got any more emotional, Sasuke decided to take his leave. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Something wrapped itself tightly around Naruto's arms and legs.

"No!" Naruto began to struggle as the snakes Sasuke had summoned ensnared and restrained him. Sasuke got up from the bed and gathered his things. He pulled his shirt on and went to leave the apartment. He tried desperately not to listen to Naruto's grunts and pleas.

"NO! Sasuke don't!" Naruto yelled hysterically. "Don't do this! Wait! Please, Sasuke! PLEASE!" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He reapproached the bed and stared at the frantic blonde.

"Sasuke! Listen to m-"

"_**SMACK!"**_ Sasuke didn't want to hit Naruto, but, he needed to get him to quiet down. He kept his hand on Naruto's cheek and caressed it once the blow had landed. Naruto winced sharply in frustration and sorrow.

"Naruto, I need you to listen to me." Naruto's body shuddered and shook. "Calm down." Sasuke stroked Naruto's face tenderly.

"Maybe…….Maybe someday you and I…….We can……." Sasuke sighed and wiped the stream of tears from Naruto's cheeks. "It wouldn't work yet……….Let's just say that I'm distracted…………I couldn't dedicate myself to you……..yet…….I can't really love you completely until……not until they're gone." Sasuke's speech tore at his own heart. He had never felt this before.

"Whenever I have a chance……I'll come and…….I'll come for you……I'll be able to see you every now and then." Sasuke tried smile. "I need you to swear to me-No-I need you to _**promise me**_, that you will stop looking for me. You and Sakura need to lay off for a while. Do that for me. It'll be easier that way……." Sasuke's voice trailed off. He stared at Naruto's eyes. The tears made the blue in them gleam and shine brightly. He was beautiful. _"Don't say anymore…..It'll just be harder that way. You need to leave. Now."_

Sasuke leaned forward. He attempted to kiss Naruto before he left. He felt his heart shred as he watched Naruto scoff loudly and jerk his head away in anger.

"Don't…..Don't be like that Naruto…….It has to be this way……I'm s-….. Just kiss me……...Please." Sasuke attempted a final time to kiss the blonde. He felt Naruto's lips willingly press against his own. This moment could last forever for all he cared. Their lips parted and brief silence followed. Naruto closed his eyes feebly as a tear slid from them. He kept them shut as he spoke.

"You can't leave. Please, not again. Don't do that to me again. I don't want you to go. Not after last time…………….Not after yesterday and today….Not like this…..Please." Naruto's hoarse whimpering had changed to hushed hysterical pleas and begs. He tightened his eyelids as he heard no reply from the other boy.

I love you, Sasuke." Naruto's voice cracked as he sobbed weakly. His eyes opened slowly.

But it was too late for him to hear Naruto. Sasuke had already left.

* * *

"_She's moving too fast!"_

The wind blew wildly through Shizune's dark hair. The rain whipped wildly at her face like small needles as she flew across Konoha's rooftops.

"There!" Shizune gasped as she spotted Anko standing on the roof of an apartment.

The plan had been for Shizune to pursue Anko with stealth. However, the purple haired jonin's relentless speed proved too much for her. It took every ounce of energy Shizune had just to stay out of sight.

"_This is the first time she's stopped since she was at the hospital…….What is she doing-"_ Shizune's eyes widened as she had a sudden revelation. _"That's Naruto's apartment! Why is she-"_ Before Shizune could even blink, Anko disappeared out of sight in a hazy blur.

"Oh No." Shizune dashed for Naruto's apartment. She leapt towards the streets and raced swiftly, arms flailing behind her. She jumped suddenly and almost lost her balance when she reached the entrance to Naruto's home. She was shocked at what she saw in the door less opening.

"Naruto!" She managed with a gasp. The usually hyperactive ninja was squirming about helplessly on his bed. Two large snakes had ensnared themselves around his arms and legs, preventing him from moving. _"Snakes…….So this does have something to do with Orochimaru." _Naruto's eyes were red; he looked as though he had been crying.

* * *

"_Gotta get out of here fast."_ Sasuke had never moved faster as he tried desperately to run away from everything. The last few days were an emotional overload to his usual controlled, almost apathetic feelings. 

A sudden flash caught Sasuke's eye. It lit up the eerie forest illuminating everything with a soft blue aura._ "That lightning struck clo-"_ A sudden crash of thunder stopped Sasuke's thinking. It was so powerful that it shook the tree he had just landed on.

"Ahh!" Sasuke's body convulsed and he feel to his knees on the large tree branch. The seal felt like it was on fire. "BASTARD!" Sasuke screamed into the air. He swore he heard his neck hiss as the cool rain landed sharply upon the scorching seal._ "This is more than just a warning to return to Orochimaru. I know for a fact that he is causing all this pain in my seal. But, this time…………Right now I feel more than just pain………I sense something-someone."_

Sasuke jerked his head, whipping his drenched dark locks from side to side. He stood up slowly and continued bounding through the forest, ignoring the pain._ "He is pathetic…I am stronger than this."_ Sasuke felt the same odd sensation from a few moments ago. He felt someone again._ "Is he trying to tell me someone's coming? Or is this a side-affect of the seal?"_

The forest was blue again for half a second. Sasuke awaited the loud sound of the coming thunder after reflexively squinting his eyes from the lightning. The deafening blast came, but, in the midst of the reverberating explosion of sound, his ears picked up something else. _"Behind me!-"_

"_**SWISH!"**_ Sasuke tensed his legs and took an agile side step. A single kunai flew by his shoulder as he effortlessly dodged the weapon.

"_**Swish! Swish! Swish!"**_ More weapons came. But the sounds they made had a higher pitch. They were smaller and moved much faster than the kunai had. _"Needles. Three of them."_

Sasuke turned his body in flight as he leapt. He tilted his head inches to the side as he dodged the needles that were aimed for his neck. In his mind, he smiled at his superior skills._ "Pathetic."_ He thought deviously.

"_**Swish!"**_ Sasuke moved his chest backward as a single needle passed him from the right. He had underestimated his unknown opponent's speed._ "Clever…….But this person stands no chance against me."_

Sasuke landed with a slight skid on a branch behind him. A fierce grunt came out of nowhere from above him. Sasuke's body prepared itself as he activated his sharingan. His attacker flashed momentarily in sight, the figure's foot was at level with Sasuke's head. The person's body was tucked inward. Sasuke's arm shot above his head instinctively in time to block a strong kick aimed towards his face. The attacker disappeared quickly after immediately realizing their blow had been blocked.

"_I don't have time for this!"_ Sasuke prepared to leave again.

"UCHIHA!" A voice bellowed at the opposite side of the forest.

"_Sounds like a scary version of the dobe."_ Sasuke scoffed. Someone came leaping towards him with a killing intent.

"_I guess I have time to let off a little steam."_ Sasuke charged towards his strange opponent. The rain got heavier and danced wildly between the trees. Lightning struck a third time as the two ninja approached each other.

"This is gonna be fun!" The voice projected again, but, sounded calmer than before. The thunder roared as though it were encouraging the oncoming fight.

Sasuke grunted angrily. He drew a kunai and prepared for a killing strike.

* * *

This chapter was supposed to end when Sasuke left Naruto in his apartment. But, I felt bad about slow updates and added a bit of chapter eight to it. Sorry if it ruined the original ending of this chapter, but I figured you'd all appreciate a little extra. Please let me know what you think. (that means review please.) 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

Semi-short chapter ahead. Sorry about that. I included a little bit of Ch. 8 in ch. 7. That's the reason for shortness. I know some of you have been wary about the way I've portrayed Sasuke and Naruto, but, I sort of did that on purpose. Remember that the first 7 chapters of this story took place over two days. Some of their strange behavior will be revealed in this chapter and the oncoming chapters. They will start to return to being completely normal soon. (Though I don't think they have been completely abnormal. After all, they are two confused teenage boys that are coming to terms with their feelings for another after being rivals, friends, and enemies. Not too mention hardly seeing each other for three years. This whole experiencing is somewhat affecting their personalities because of how spontaneously it happened and how strangely they admitted their feelings. It's hitting them like……..well, a pink haired alien girl with a bass guitar if you will--for those of you that understood that reference I praise you ha--But I hope you all understand what I mean by all this.) Nevertheless, let me know what you think.

**The Way Things Are**

**Chapter 8**

"It seems I'm getting closer." Kabuto snickered as he stared at the lifeless ANBU member's body sprawled out below him. _"Konoha's defenses are getting weaker………But, I'm sure that bitch of a Hokage will find out about my sudden appearance soon."_

Orochimaru had sent Kabuto out to retrieve Sasuke once he had learned that Anko and he had begun to fight. _"It will be easy to find Sasuke now."_ Kabuto was still a bit worried as to how he would go about getting Sasuke to return. He _**was**_ weaker than the Uchiha and he had already exerted a good deal of chakra from his recent battle._ "Orochimaru is planning on using the immortality jutsu to take Sasuke's body as his own soon. It's been about three years since Orochimaru used it last. The time __**will **__be soon._" Kabuto realized that this was the only reason Orochimaru had sent him to recover Sasuke._ "Orochimaru is……. He's getting a bit worried. How strange."_

"_Stealth is the best option here."_ Kabuto decided. _"I can't be seen by anyone except Sasuke."_ Kabuto leapt into the trees, rain pounding his body as a sudden downfall erupted from the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Things are heating up."_ Anko licked her lips sadistically at the sight of her own blood. Sasuke had created a fairly large gouge in her shoulder. The two had separated suddenly after their clash in air. Anko had swung her kunai with perfect aim towards the Uchiha's torso. But, somehow, he dodged it as though he knew her own movements before she had completed them. He proceeded to rip his own weapon forcefully through her shoulder._ "I forgot about the sharingan."_

"That's some wound you have. You should leave. I have no time or patience to waste on you." Sasuke spoke, void of emotion. Anko's eyes narrowed slightly but her smile grew larger. She chuckled loudly enough for Sasuke to hear.

"_HA!_ _I_ _Guess that mean this is just going to be more fun."_ Anko's eyes glinted. "Uchiha……….We have something in common." Anko swore she saw Sasuke's head tilt a few centimeters in confusion. "Besides having this damned seal on our neck……We both have been trained under Orochimaru." Anko performed a number of hand seals quickly, she charged forward through the pounding rain.

"You're gonna tell me where I can find that bastard!" Anko screamed. "Only one of us can kill him!"

"_I know this jutsu."_ Sasuke's sharingan went to work. He performed identical hand seals immediately.

"AND IT'S GONNA BE ME!" Anko's fist surged forward. "HIDDEN SHADOW-" Anko recited loudly.

"-Snake hand!" Sasuke's timing was so precise that he had performed the same jutsu by the time Anko had.

Four snakes flew from Sasuke's sleeve. They collided swiftly in mid-air with Anko's own four snakes. Anko leapt into the air behind her, keeping her snakes where they collided with Sasuke's.

"Oh yea!? Try this!" Anko's hands went back to work, quickly creating more seals. Her free hand approached her lips. "Fire Style: Dragon-"

"Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke's timing was impeccable. Scorching flames erupted from Sasuke's and Anko's mouths._ "I should've known……….He knows most of the same jutsu I know."_

The flames soared in a red hot blaze down the very snakes the two ninja had just summoned. Crimson sparks flew about, dancing like petals on the wind. Smoke and steam weaved upward as the rain collided into the fire attacks. Anko watched through the flailing shadows, seeing Sasuke's flame fly along her snakes and up towards her arms. She dove at an angle, dodging the flames but keeping an eye on the Uchiha. Her attack landed vengefully upon Sasuke's body, engulfing the boy in a crackling inferno.

"_Too easy."_ She thought in disbelief.

"_**POOF!"**_ Her eyes widened in horror as Sasuke's body disappeared from the conflagration. A small tree had taken his place. Anko gasped.

"_He got me with a simple replacement technique! How did he-"_ The kunoichi sensed another attack from behind her. She was too late. Anko only had time to move her legs an inch before feeling the cold serration of a sword tear ruthlessly at her side. She screamed in pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto watched carefully by his back door as his shadow clone distracted Shizune into thinking it was actually him.

He had seen Shizune approaching his house through his destroyed door. In the moments before the medical ninja had reached his apartment, Naruto fought at the restraints Sasuke had placed around him. He successfully removed them, making them disappear in a cloud of smoke. He had created a shadow clone identical to the position he had just been in, snakes and all. He had dashed onto his balcony all before Shizune stepped inside.

"Hold on, Naruto, I'll get them off you." Shizune approached the snakes. As soon as she touched them they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Shizune narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Hahah. Thanks, Shizune." The shadow clone smirked largely and placed his hand behind his head. He even began to blush in embarrassment.

The real Naruto continued to listen from outside. _"I can't let her see me. This has to work."_

"Naruto? What happened? Who did this to you?" Shizune interrogated the clone.

"Oh………. Uhhhh…. Well I guess I just let my guard down while I was… uhh… napping! Yea that's it! I was napping! Haha. And when I woke up there were these snakes around me." The clone chuckled nervously. Shizune grunted.

"Ok……" Shizune could see past Naruto's poor lying skills, but, not his shadow clone. She still thought it was him. "Naruto….I need you to stay here……Or go to Tsunade-sama-Go somewhere safe." Shizune looked worriedly at the blonde's clone.

"Ha….Ok Shizune……You got it! No moving for me! I'll stay right here." The clone continued.

"_Something's wrong with him……There's no time now though……Anko is definitely going after someone and I have to follow her!"_ Shizune decided to let Naruto's strange behavior slide for a now. She leapt out the front entrance. "Be safe, Naruto!" She yelled backwards.

Naruto's clone disappeared. The real Naruto walked inside his apartment, fists already clenched. He remembered Sasuke.

"_No more games."_ Naruto thought seriously. He picked up his orange jacket and put it on his body. _"I should've known…………I shouldn't have yielded. There's only one real way to bring Sasuke back."_ Naruto slipped a kunai into his holster. He grabbed his headband and tied it around his head almost tighter than ever. He leapt from his balcony flying towards the forest. He watched lightning flash in the darkness of the trees.

"_I actually believed that that teme cared about me……..-That maybe he had changed and he was going to stay….."_ Naruto bit his lip, rain pecking at his body maliciously. "I was wrong." He spoke through his clenched jaw. Anger and pain overtook his sadness. _"I gave into him……his seduction…that bastard. I made myself look weak-He almost got me to submit…………….He did get me to submit."_ Naruto tried to sob, but, masked it with an angry grunt.

"_I love you, Sasuke."_ Naruto cringed at the words he had said as Sasuke left him. Naruto's panicked anger went back to work. _"He left! He just left me again! The teme didn't even talk to me-he just left-He fucking used me!"_ Naruto's scream of rage was suppressed by a blast of thunder nearby.

"_I cried for that bastard! I let him see me cry! It was__** SASUKE!**__" _Naruto felt himself fill with the kyuubi's chakra._ "What the hell is happening to me? What has he done to me? What have I become? I understand now why that bastard tried to suppress and control his emotions all that time! Feelings suck! They just bring more pain!"_ Naruto tried it himself. He repressed the urge to cry inside of him and filled the void with blind rage. He leapt from a long rooftop to a large tree right outside the forest. He went on with amazing speed.

"_No more games."_ Naruto's mind repeated itself. _"I didn't want to have to fight him again….not like last time……I thought we could do things differently this time." _Naruto closed his eyes in regret.

"_Whether I hate him or whether I love him-I won't let him go-not yet……Never again. He can't control me-I'll show him who's weak and who's dominant-I care about him… about his feelings-------It's time he cared about mine."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko breathed heavily, Sasuke's sword jutted out from her side. The rain wiped the splattered blood on her side, causing it to stream down her body in a watered down river. Her lungs and chest convulsed. Her throat shuddered and tightened. She coughed loudly and gagged on her own blood.

"Bastard." She whispered weakly behind her.

"Hn." Sasuke gripped the handle of his sword tightly and retracted it forcefully back through Anko's side. The scream that escaped her body was blood-curdling. Sasuke almost smiled. He watched the jonin fall reflexively to her knees._ "I'm leaving……I should kill her, but, she'll die anyway before anyone finds her."_ Sasuke walked in front of Anko and tried to leave. He leapt towards a gnarled tree.

"Wait! Dammit! I'm not finished yet!" Sasuke turned in time to see a smile on Anko's already drained face. Her thumb touched the gash on her abdomen. _"She can't have enough chakra-let alone focus to do that." _Sasukethought and turned his back on her a second time.

Anko slid her thumb down her forearm. Her blood coated it. After performing more hand seals, she slapped her palm on the ground. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Anko yelled with the last of her strength.

Sasuke turned in time to feel the ground shake violently. Before him was an immense cloud of smoke. _"She couldn't have."_ There, in front of Sasuke, was a Kyodaija. Anko had summoned a giant snake. _"This is the same size that I can summon-But if I summon one then the ANBU and other Konoha shinobi will defiantly be aware of me. I'm surprised they can't sense me yet."_ Sasuke wasn't one for fleeing, but, he realized that was his only option. He bounded through the forest.

"Oh no you don't!" Needles slid down Anko's sleeves and landed between her fingers. As soon as she got the newly summoned snake to flank Sasuke on his left, she threw the needles from both her hands towards him. She watched Sasuke do an acrobatic flip over the snake's open jaws. In the midst of his aerial he pulled his sword out and swiped at the needles with more finesse than Anko had ever seen._ "It's not over yet."_ Her vision blurred for a second. _"Losing too much blood."_

The snake weaved expertly about. It continued to cut off Sasuke's escape routes. It veered and opened its' large mouth, ready to swallow the Uchiha whole. While the Kyodaija distracted Sasuke, Anko forced her body to stand. _"I have enough chakra for a final attack…………..I gotta time this just right."_ She closed her eyes tightly and focused the last of her chakra reserves. Anko leapt into the trees with extreme speed and stealth. Her blood left a dark trail behind her.

"_She's trying to attack me again."_ Sasuke thought as he dodged another of the immense snake's attacks. He picked something else up coming in front of him and behind him fast. _"More shinobi."_

The first of his two new attackers appeared in a flash of lightning in front of him. She approached nimbly, sending needles towards Sasuke through her mouth._ "Fucking kunoichi! Women!"_ Sasuke thought disgustedly.

"_**Swish! Swish! Swish! Swish! Swish!"**_ He dodged the needles only to find more coming from the kunoichi in front of him and from Anko on his left.

"Ninja Art: Posion Fog!" The attacker in front of him shot a massive cloud of purple, poisoned fog from her mouth. Sasuke didn't have to guess that one breath of it could potentially kill him.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Anko shot the same flame attack from before towards Sasuke's left. The Kyodaija Leaped towards Sasuke's right. _"Behind me-only escape."_ Sasuke turned quickly. His eyes glanced at his new attacker. His heart skipped a beat.

"Naruto!" Sasuke meant to think what he accidentally yelled. A red glow surrounded the blonde.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto screamed and hundreds of Narutos filled the sky. Their hands were full of shuriken. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. _"You wanna fight dobe? Why did you come?"_

The clones sent their shuriken flying towards Sasuke. Attacks came from all sides. Naruto's shadow clones, Anko's fire jutsu, the poison fog, the Kyodaija, and all those needles and shuriken.

"Hn." Sasuke said amused. He had already outsmarted them. Or so he thought. _"All I have to do is jump from the tree and land on the ground below m-"_ Sasuke felt the tree shake around him unexpectedly.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto's voice rang out. _"I wasn't expecting him to attack."_ Sasuke thought as he watched the real Naruto's spiraling sphere tear into the tree he stood on. Sasuke lost his balance and felt the tree crumble around him. The blue aura that came from Naruto's attack blinded Sasuke unexpectedly. It tore at the foliage and debris that had once been a large tree. Sasuke felt the very branch he was standing on disintegrate and collapse. He fell swiftly and remembered the other attacks. He was too late.

Anko's fire jutsu brushed against his arm that tried desperately to dodge. The sharingan couldn't help him now. Several needles dove into his limbs. He redirected his body in mid air enough to successfully maneuver around the snake's gaping jaws. The poison gas approached quickly as well. Sasuke arched his back while falling and held his breath. The fog blew right above his body. His ears picked up the whizzing sound of shuriken from behind him. Several landed swiftly.

"_One…Two-three….Four."_ Sasuke felt them tear at his side, back, thigh, and shoulder. He managed to dodge the several hundred others that passed him quickly. He was approaching the ground fast. He turned his body getting ready to anticipate the rough landing. His eyes met a pair of blue ones. _"Naruto."_

Naruto dispelled his clones sending a colossal amount of distracting smoke throughout the woods. Sasuke waited to feel the ground, but, instead felt Naruto's arms wrap themselves around him. _"He caught me." _Naruto started running deeper into the forest as he secured his scooping grasp on Sasuke. He had hoped that his smoke diversion was enough to mask from the others that he had ran off with Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto!?" Shizune looked around worriedly for the blonde. The Uchiha was gone as well. Her poison fog and the smoke dispelled by Naruto's clones and Anko's giant snake were enough to mask all visible movement.

As the haze subsided, Shizune's eyes glanced at the person she was supposed to be most concerned with at the time. "Anko!" Shizune leaped towards the other jonin. _"She's unconscious."_ Shizune knew before she landed next to Anko._ "Her wounds look pretty fatal. I've got to hurry!"_

Blue chakra engulfed Shizune's hands. She touched Anko's wounds and was surprised to find that her chakra had already stopped the bleeding. _"It almost seems like the Uchiha held back…He could have killed her……But he didn't."_

Shizune's worried eyes searched the forest desperately for the blonde haired ninja. "Ohhhh." Shizune whined. _"What should I do?"_ Shizune's frantic mind panicked._ "I can't just leave Naruto out here………But I have to get Anko to safety as well."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I've been a fool."_ Sasuke closed his eyes at the persistent rain that had continued to fly into them. He opened them and looked up at Naruto who was still carrying him and moving fairly fast. Naruto didn't look back at Sasuke. Images of the last two days flashed in Sasuke's memory. _"That's not me. I know it…….And so does the dobe. No more games."_

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked; His tone was full of spite and irritability.

"Teme?" Naruto asked back, mimicking Sasuke.

"What the _**hell**_ do you think you're doing?" Sasuke's hushed voice exhibited nothing but anger.

"I'm taking you to the Hokage." Naruto stated matter-of-factly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You're hurt, and she can help you. Besides, since you're staying in the village now she's going to have to try you for your crimes." Naruto knew Sasuke was getting angrier. He tightened his hold on the dark haired boy. "Don't worry, Sasuke. The old hag likes me and I'll help you get out of most of your punishment." Sasuke thought he saw Naruto smile.

"That's not happening Naruto." Sasuke made his words sound like a law. _"There's the real Sasuke."_ Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke grunted and pushed himself forcefully out of Naruto's grasp. He heard Naruto's feet skid across the wet ground and proceeded to punch the blonde in the face. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's fist.

"I didn't want to fight again. Not like last time. But if that's what it's going to take-"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted coldly. Naruto stared in disgust and shook his head slowly as though he was trying to reassure himself of Sasuke's actions._ "Yep, he's back."_

"You don't have to go back." Naruto lowered his gaze away from Sasuke's.

"Yes. I. Do." Sasuke's frustration grew. He swung his other fist and struck Naruto abruptly in the face. Naruto grunted and countered by swinging his foot towards Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke didn't have time to block the attack. The boys' blows landed and they quickly separated from each other. The rain was the only thing that stopped an uncomfortable silence from passing over.

"You're always changing Sasuke." Naruto touched his hand to his face, examining the punch he had just received. "But I saw something in you the last two days. Something that made me hope we could be friends again. Maybe more than just that………" Naruto's voice trailed off. Sasuke scoffed.

"It isn't something that I just noticed either." Naruto continued despite Sasuke's familiar indifference. "You showed me." Naruto repeated with a stronger voice. "You showed me…………….Don't go back….. Not to Orochimaru or the way you used to be…….What about everything you said to me?"

"I shouldn't have ever come." Sasuke spat back. The air felt colder. Naruto exhaled slowly.

"You don't mean that." Naruto said in disbelief and sorrow.

"Yes. I. Do. Do not make me repeat myself." Sasuke spoke as though nothing had occurred in the last two days. Naruto and Sasuke felt the rain become sharper as it pierced them with chilling hate.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto needed to say it. He needed Sasuke to hear it. His warm words dissolved into the frigid storm. Sasuke began to realize how much their roles had changed since he had arrived two days ago to now.

"We can get through this together………..these feelings…..the past…….Stay with me." Naruto begged softly. Sasuke's jaw clenched.

"I told you not to follow me. You're already destroying my trust." Sasuke was angry but lied to Naruto and himself callously.

"What's more important to you? What about-" Naruto was cut off.

"You're a dobe, Naruto. More than that. You're a fool. I've already explained myself. You're nothing to me." Sasuke hissed maliciously, his words traveled on the icy wind.

Naruto's eyes seared. _"No more tears."_ He told himself and stared back at Sasuke. _"He'll really do anything to leave."_ Naruto's lips quivered. "I love you, Sasuke." He spoke genuinely but also let his words tear at Sasuke's heart. Sasuke stared back for a moment. Naruto waited, never letting his gaze falter. The boys had indeed reversed their roles.

"Hn. I'm leaving." Sasuke turned grimly.

Naruto felt intense pain and anger build inside of him. He charged through the pounding rain towards Sasuke. Everything seemed to slow down for a brief moment. Sasuke watched Naruto charge towards him out of the corner of his eye. Everything paused as Sasuke's mind decided what to do next. However, something stopped him and Naruto from meeting again.

Naruto felt something touch his shoulders. His muscles ripped apart wildly inside of him. The pain was intense. There were hands on his shoulders, glowing blue hands. Naruto suddenly remembered this pain as his attacker leaped in front of him and drove his open, shimmering palm into Naruto's chest. Naruto flew backward into a tree. Blood shot from his mouth.

"Kabuto." Sasuke hissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that ending is a bit…..well… sad…But I sort of liked writing it….I think it shows a lot about Naruto and Sasuke and their relationship… or lack there of...

I actually wrote the fight scene in this chapter while listening to the Raikiri track on the Naruto soundtrack. And I wrote the scene at the end between Naruto and Sasuke while listening to the track called grief and sorrow. It sort of helped me out.

But keep reading I have some great ideas for future chapters. And review-I can't keep writing if no one is reading-just tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

Thanks for recent reviews. More are always welcome. Writing this chapter, as well as the last one, was pretty difficult. I don't want to depress anyone, but, this and the next few chapters will be somewhat sad and gloomy. Let me know what you think.

**The Way Things Are**

**Chapter 9**

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune's voice was soft and full of concern. The Hokage released a small sigh. The dark room lit up with the dancing aura of blue chakra that surrounded Tsunade's hands.

"Did you send them out?" Tsunade closed her eyes. She tried her best to hide her stress. Shizune noted the Hokage's demeanor and quickly regained her own composure. She stood at attention.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Both Kakashi and Sakura are on their way now. I'm sure that the ANBU have noticed by now as well……….." Shizune's voice trailed off as she thought of Naruto. "Maybe I should have stayed…….I should have looked for him." Shizune looked away worriedly. "What if….What if the Uchiha kills hi-"

"He won't." Tsunade's voice was soft and reassuring. "He won't." When Tsunade repeated however, it sounded more like she was reassuring herself.

"And Anko?" Shizune looked down on the medical bed at the purple haired jonin. She was still unconscious. A trail of blood slid slowly out of the corner of her mouth.

"She'll be fine." The Hokage continued treating Anko. _"How reckless of her……….and Naruto too."_ The cold wind blew swiftly inside through the open window in the room. It comfortingly weaved through Tsunade's long blonde hair. _"I should've stopped this while I had the chance…………Damn Uchiha!"_ Tsunade moved her hands away from Anko and dispelled the chakra on her hands. She looked out the window at the ever bustling storm.

"_I don't think he'll kill Naruto……….Not at this point at least………….But if anyone else gets involved-" _Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fast footsteps approaching the room she was in. A frantic medic entered the room. His breathing was tense and hurried.

"What happened!?" Tsunade demanded fiercely.

"An ANBU member was found dead just in the outskirts of the forests." Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly at this remark. "Based on the type of wounds he received and from what others have seen of the attacker-"

"Who was it?" Tsunade interrupted, demanding an answer. "Who did this?"

"It was……..Kabuto!" Tsunade's eyes widened abruptly.

"What!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The icy rain slashed at Naruto's frozen body. Each chilling breath he took sent more pain into his searing chest and lungs. His senses began to fail. His eyesight drifted hazily in and out of perception.

"Sasu-Sasuke……" Naruto managed to say weakly.

Sasuke was still there a few feet in front of Naruto. His back was turned on the blonde as he conversed with Kabuto. Naruto could only catch small bits of their conversation.

"Why here of all places?" Kabuto's voice.

"Hn. It's not your concern." Sasuke's voice.

"Nevertheless, we should be going." Naruto's eyesight returned just as Kabuto's gaze landed on him. Kabuto smiled sadistically at the blonde as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ah, Naruto." Kabuto walked towards the blonde ninja's body. He drew a kunai slowly. "I'll make sure you die this time. Without your precious Hokage around, this time you _**won't**_ survive. That blow to your chest should be sufficient enough to-"

"Leave." Sasuke's voice was emotionless. All it did was command.

Kabuto scoffed at Sasuke. He began to chuckle lightly as he watched Naruto clench his fists in anger. "You should listen to me, Sasuke. We need to kill him now. Imagine if the Akatsuki got a hold of him and extracted the Kyuubi." Kabuto took a small step towards Naruto. "I also don't particularly-"

"Now." Sasuke's voice commanded. The next move he made would not be to dismiss Kabuto.

Kabuto turned and clenched his jaw tightly. "Fine." He leapt towards a tree. "I'll let you finish him, but, do it quickly. I'd rather not be caught by any more Konoha shinobi. Catch up to me soon." Kabuto tried to command the Uchiha in the way Sasuke had commanded him. However, they both knew that Kabuto's efforts would never achieve any success.

Sasuke watched Kabuto disappear out of sight. He heard someone come near him from behind. A hand tried its hardest to grip Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke peered out of the corner of his eye. It was Naruto._ "Well you're pretty persistent._" Sasuke thought. _"He shouldn't even be able to move after the blow Kabuto landed on him, let alone walk over to me……………..then again…..It __**is**__ Naruto."_

"I…..I Won't-…I won't let you!" Naruto spoke through his contracting throat. He tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stood unmoving and silent in the pouring rain. Naruto tried to endure. He gasped and grunted as he tried to ignore the pain. "I w-won't…" Naruto coughed forcefully. Trickles of blood splattered across the back of Sasuke's neck. Naruto fell to his knees onto the wet ground. Sasuke walked away from the blonde.

"Stay where you are. If you so much as move………….." Sasuke warned Naruto. "If you ever attempt to follow me again…….If I ever see you-"

"Y-you don't have to be…………"Naruto looked up towards Sasuke. "You don't have to be- you shouldn't be alone."

Sasuke turned and gazed into the blonde's cloudy eyes. "Yes I should." He walked until he stood before the kneeling boy. Sasuke reached his hand downward and grabbed a handful of Naruto's damp, yellow hair. He pulled on Naruto's locks until the other boy's head was uncomfortably looking up into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto wheezed painfully. The rest of his body sat limp underneath Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke watched Naruto fight to stay conscious. "_Hell, Naruto is fighting to stay alive at this point."_ Kabuto had severed all the muscles in Naruto's chest. He probably even managed to damage or puncture the blonde's heart. Sasuke wished he could comfort Naruto. All he really wanted was to hold Naruto and make the pain go away for him. _"Just to stroke his face……touch his shoulder………I just want to touch him."_

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto questioned softly and sincerely. "Let's just go back to the Hokage." Naruto tried to convince the other boy. "Then we can go home………………Together." Sasuke gripped Naruto's hair tighter, as though he were warning the blonde not to continue. Naruto refused to obey. "Sasuke……………………………………..please." Naruto's voice was soft and somewhat calm.

Sasuke clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes to stop the oncoming sadness that was hitting his body. "Naruto…..I would….I would love…….To stay with you……..f-forever." Sasuke's voice unexpectedly cracked. He took a sharp inhale to cover the sound. "To forget about the past and pick up the future………with you."

Naruto's hand began to rise towards Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke stopped himself from saying anymore. He felt a boiling anger swell through his body at the sight of Naruto's loving gesture. He clenched his jaw and grunted angrily as he shoved Naruto's arm away. His fist landed squarely on the blonde's face. Naruto fell to the ground swiftly.

"But I just couldn't live with myself!" Sasuke spat corrosively. "So don't pretend this is a happy ending." Sasuke's tone was full of anger and disgust. Naruto writhed on the ground as Sasuke watched him cling to consciousness.

"No…….no……….Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he tried to form hand signs. "I won't let you…….." Naruto coughed loudly and dug his fists into the wet dirt around him. After a few more seconds, his body loosened up and relaxed as he lost consciousness. The last thing the blonde saw was Sasuke. He was walking slowly away from Naruto with his back to him.

"…………………………………………………………………………………………………."

The rain provided some relief to the ever present eerie atmosphere. For the second time in his life Naruto realized he had been betrayed, abandoned, and left for dead by Sasuke.

Naruto's breathing constantly changed. Time meant nothing to him at the time. Everything was blurry. The world spun and shook. _"Am I still alive? Am I dead? Am I dying?"_ Naruto felt as though he was drifting between life and death.

_Floating………………………………… _

_Falling…………………………………..._

Everything was so slow. Empty. _"Or is it all happening fast?"_

His mind and body had abandoned all defenses. He felt nothing but the numbing bite of the piercing rain. He followed the current of his mind

………..deep……

…..deeper…

…………….Until he had reached its source.

His life was a flicker in the darkness that was the forest. All that he felt connected to suddenly began to sever. Thoughts extinguished themselves deep inside the blackness of Naruto's subconscious. They slid from his vision and mind like water.

Sasuke's voice crawled in whispers inside Naruto's skull. He was trapped. Helpless. Alone. He felt it all consume him. The rising swell of the calling darkness. Naruto sunk lower and lower, until he was submerged deep inside the infinite void of his dying psyche.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tsunade thought she would never forget the look on Sakura's face when she told her who had been in the village. "_It was different-much different from what I expected……..Then again, Sakura has changed quite a bit."_

Tsunade leapt through the forest. ANBU members surrounded her. The wind and rain kicked wildly at her face. It discouraged her from ever hoping to find Naruto. She needed to hurry. She knew that Naruto had probably engaged Sasuke. She then realized that that meant that Kabuto had probably intercepted both the boys. _"He could be dead…….They both could be dead----- The potential wounds any of them could have received by now are too much even for Sakura to heal."_

Two figures came from the Hokage's left and right. They landed on the same branch Tsunade had and kept moving with her.

"Anything?" Tsunade asked, her eyes constantly scanning the forest.

"Nothing." Yamato stated a bit dejectedly.

"Nothing." Yugao said shaking her head.

"Sai has gone on ahead with Kakashi and Sakura." Yamato informed.

"Good." Tsunade said as she quickened her pace. The two ANBU members stayed very close to her.

"Tsunade-sama?" Yugao asked curiously. The Hokage raised her eyebrow slightly as Yugao continued. "It's unlike you…… or any Hokage to go out in the field like this so spontaneously….." The ANBU member's voice trailed off. "Especially you." Yugao said a bit nervously as she waited for the Hokage to lose her temper. Much to her surprise, Tsunade answered calmly.

"You know very well that the kind of damage and injuries Naruto could have received can be healed by almost no one, except me." Tsunade leapt swiftly, rain whizzed around her body. "And if we don't hurry……………..He'll die."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Warmth."_

Naruto's mind and body twitched slightly back to life. He felt cold and numb and almost wished that he hadn't awakened at all. His hand, however, felt the warmth of another's body. His eyes tried to open, but, it proved to be too much of an energy exertion. His ears hummed strangely as sounds that were forming became recognizable again. He tasted metal. He slowly realized that it was his own blood that he tasted. The air smelled thick and moist.

Naruto felt another hand wrap around his back. He was being lifted off the ground into a sitting position.

"Sasuke……" Naruto's voice reflexively whispered. He felt the hands on his body tighten slightly. His body struggled to regain its senses.

"-Ruto!"…………….A muffled cry buzzed in Naruto's ears.

"Naruto!" The voice came again. In Naruto's mind, it sounded as though the person was yelling through a pillow. He opened his eyes to a spinning world of rain, trees, and faces.

"Naruto!?" The voice cracked loudly. Hands gripped at Naruto's body. The voice didn't belong to Sasuke. Naruto stared deeply into the gleaming green eyes of Sakura. It was the only thing he could focus on. Rain slid down her face. _"Is it really rain……….or is she crying?"_ Naruto's mind wondered.

"Why Naruto!?" She spoke hysterically and shook the blonde slightly. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me he was here!?" Sakura's face tightened in raw emotion. "We promised each other!" Naruto suddenly felt his eyes sear as Sakura continued. "We promised each other we'd bring him back together!" Naruto stammered as Sakura demanded an answer. "WHY!?" Her grip held strong for a moment.

"Why……………." Sakura released the blonde and clenched her fists. She closed her eyes tightly and began to sob uncontrollably.

"That's enough, Sakura." Kakashi's voice rang out sternly. "He needs help. We can all talk about this later." Kakashi stated calmly. Sai nodded his head in agreement, even though he knew that Sasuke was not the same kind of subject to him as it was to his team members.

Sakura only nodded sadly. Chakra engulfed her hands. The light flashed brightly and forced Naruto to close his eyes. He felt Sakura's trembling palm run over his body. It felt a bit comforting for a moment. She gasped loudly and pressed her hands closely to Naruto's chest.

"Oh God…………" Sakura said worriedly. Her hands brightened with a flare of blinding intensity as she went to work healing Naruto's upper body. "Kakashi-sensei……..These wounds! I don't think I can help him!" Naruto grunted and fell back to ground. Sakura lowered herself suddenly and touched Naruto's chest. "Hold on Naruto!"

The voices faded into echoes as Naruto began to drift back into darkness. Footsteps were all around him. Sakura's hand moved away from Naruto's chest. More light appeared on Naruto's closed eyelids. Tsunade's hands blazed like fire as she rushed to heal the blonde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. _"I'm awake."_ This was his only conscious thought. He glanced around slowly. After observing his surroundings, he realized he still couldn't find a single answer to any of his questions. All that was known was that he was in a hospital room. He was tucked tightly into a bed and had the covers pulled up somewhere below his bare chest. He watched his upper body rise slowly as he inhaled. _"I really am alive."_

He looked as though he hadn't moved at all in his sleep. His body was laid perfectly straight on the bed. His arms sat at the sides of his body. His head and neck were elevated slightly because of a rather large pillow that sat underneath him. He tried to move, but, felt instant pain consume him.

Memories suddenly filled Naruto's mind. _"How long have I been here?"_ The room was dark and silent. It was night. The pale moon lit the room with a dull glow. The window was open and sent uncomfortably chilling breezes towards Naruto's body. He shivered reflexively.

"_Sasuke."_ Naruto wondered momentarily if Sasuke would come and warm him like last time. He decided not to think about anything for now. It was all too much to deal with. He allowed his body to fall back asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really don't think you should move yet." Kakshi warned Anko as she forced herself out of the hospital bed. "I'm fine." She reassured the other jonin. She looked across the room to the other bed. Naruto was still asleep.

"He's the one you should worry about." Anko said with a small smile. The daylight filled the room with warmth. "That little knucklehead didn't know-"

"It was Sasuke, wasn't it? He's the one you fought, right?" Kakashi interrupted calmly. Anko lowered her head and clutched at the bed sheets.

"I lost another chance at finding that bastard…….." Anko's voice trailed off. She looked up at Kakashi. "Yea, it was him alright."

Kakashi nodded and walked towards Naruto's bed. "Did you happen to see what happened between Sasuke and him?" Kakashi asked as he gestured towards Naruto. Anko shook her head.

"Naruto tried to attack. I barely saw anything. But I think he was holding back. I hate to say this but….I think that the Uchiha and Naruto…." Naruto shuffled in his sleep and opened his eyes. Anko stopped talking.

Naruto opened his eyes. His gaze met Kakashi's right away. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked calmly.

A weak smile spread across Naruto's lips. "They can't get rid of me that easily." Kakashi chuckled briefly. Naruto's eyes traveled across the room until he met Anko's wide grin. If Naruto had been able to jump he would have. "Why is the scary chunin exam proctor here!?" He whispered frantically to Kakashi. Anko licked her lips and walked over to Kakashi.

"So the little guy managed to survive, eh?" The purple haired jonin teased Naruto. Not a word came from anyone's mouths for a moment. They all stared at each other quite seriously.

"Is he…….Where's-" Naruto's words were cut off.

"Now's not the time, Naruto." Kakashi sighed. "We'll get the Hokage and everyone else who knew anything about this……..and we'll all talk about it later." Naruto sat himself up in the bed. He looked downward.

"I don't want to…….." Naruto said weakly. Kakashi raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Naruto stood himself up and moved slowly away from the bed. He pulled on a folded shirt that looked like it was laying there on a chair for him. Anko and Kakashi looked at each other as Naruto walked over to the door.

"Naruto…….." Kakashi said with concern and a bit of frustration.

"I'm fine." Naruto said as he left the room. "I just……..I need to think." Naruto walked away. Anko took a step forward but was stopped by Kakashi.

"He'll be alright. I need you to tell me about everything that happened. Anything you know about Orochimaru as well." Kakashi said seriously. Anko nodded in disagreement after clenching her jaw at the sound of the Sanin's name.

Tsunade nearly slammed her fist into a wall when she saw Naruto walking the hallways of the hospital. She and Sakura were on their way to see the blonde ninja. Naruto noticed them and tried his hardest to give a large smile to both of them. Tsunade placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose at Naruto's expression. Naruto lowered his head and walked past the two women.

"Thanks Grandma." Naruto spoke softly. He looked towards Sakura and looked away as he suddenly remembered his last encounter with the girl. "Uh……. Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto attempted to smile once again before leaving. Tsunade sighed once the blonde boy was out of sight. _"Fucking fox does wonders………"_ Tsuande thought amused.

"Tsunade-sama? Should he be moving?" Sakura looked up and stared at the smile on her master's face.

"You should talk to him Sakura. I think you two could use each other's company."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in the warmth of the sun. There was a slight breeze that slapped placidly at his yellow hair. He looked around at the grove he had been in when Sasuke came back. _"How many days ago was that anyway? I guess I shouldn't have left the hospital in such a hurry…………………Geez I'm hungry."_

Naruto began to wonder why he had returned to this spot. He had almost hoped that Sasuke would be here or that he would come back if Naruto arrived. Naruto looked up into the blue sky. He was somewhat startled by the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"_Sasuke?"_ Naruto's mind mused. His mind was actually hoping at this point.

"Naruto……" Sakura said warily from behind the boy. Naruto didn't move. "Do you want to talk?"

Naruto smiled largely and tried to reassure his team member. "Nah……I'm ok Sakura-chan I just-"

"Naruto…..I'm sorry." Sakura said sincerely. She saw past Naruto's act. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…..well when you were in the forest….I didn't mean to yell like that." Sakura sat down next to Naruto.

"Ah, that's ok Sakura." Naruto smiled and lied again.

"You don't have to be like that Naruto….You can talk to me. I can't imagine you're feeling any better than I am." Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I……Sakura it all just happened so fast…..I'm sorry." Sakura closed her eyes as the wind comfortingly brushed across her face.

"It just-It hurt. It hurt. When you didn't tell me that he was here…. And when I found out…It just hurt, Naruto." Sakura sighed. "It still does."

"I didn't mean to-" Naruto tried to comfort Sakura.

"It's ok Naruto……I never developed anything compared to what you two developed together. Whether it was hate or…….You two definitely had something. I can understand the lack of trust with me on the subject." Sakura's body shook. "He came for you……. Didn't he?" Sakura asked softly.

"Sakura………." Naruto knew it was too late for excuses.

"I know…….I know he'll never l-love me." A sharp sob escaped from the kunoichi. "But I still……..I still love him, Naruto." Sakura stood slowly. "I want you to trust me next time….." A tear landed on the ground. Sakura lowered her head and began to walk away. She stopped abruptly and spoke.

"The marks…… on your neck from the other day? Was it……were they from…." Sakura couldn't finish the sentence. Naruto knew there was no point in flat out lying anymore. However, he still didn't know what to say.

"He…………..Sakura…….I don't know what to…….-I'm sorry." Naruto looked up in time to see the girl's head bob farther downward.

"I-I see." Sakura managed to say weakly. She walked away slowly and left Naruto in the silence of the grove.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew. These last few chapters have been rough. By the way, the parts in this chapter that are written strangely, like Naruto's near death experience are supposed to be like that. I was trying my hand at surreal, almost poetic, writing. Let me know what you think. (That means review please.)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

Nothing much to say for this chapter. Sasuke will be a bit of an uke in this chapter for a short while. He won't be submitting or anything like that, but he will be dominated for a short time. I haven't changed his demeanor or personality to fit the uke position. It is just something that happens to him. Bah, enough explaining, I'm sure you'll understand when you read it. As always, let me know what you think………………………………..and then review………please.

**The Way Things Are**

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke had gotten used to Orochimaru's _**punishments**_ by now. The snake sanin never did anything that Sasuke couldn't handle. Very little pain was usually involved; however, the sentence would sometimes last for days. Orochimaru had unique methods of trying to break the Uchiha.

Sasuke hung in the air. Chains had been strongly pulled and tightened around his wrists. His arms stayed stiff above him as he dangled a bit limply in the dark room Orochimaru had placed him in. Moreover, after Sasuke had been beaten, Orochimaru had left him half naked in the arid room.

"_Bastard."_ Sasuke thought sourly as he cursed the snake sanin. His eyes glanced downward as he inspected the bruises and slashes across his bare torso. He'd never resisted Orochimaru's chastising actions. He wanted the sanin to believe he was somewhat obedient. Especially with the recent plans of murder Sasuke was conjuring. He couldn't let Orochimaru know about his plan to kill him.

"_Yet."_ Sasuke thought, half-amused. He moved the muscles in his arms slightly as he tried to readjust himself. He quickly found that he had only succeeded in making himself more uncomfortable. The chains had proved to be quite a bother.

"_He usually doesn't restrain me like this……I'm usually just locked in a small room or hit or tortured……Why's it different this time?"_ Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes slowly. _"Guess I could try to sleep."_

As soon as he closed his eyes, Sasuke received an all too familiar mental image. _"Naruto."_ The other boy wouldn't leave his mind. _"Maybe I was a little to blunt with him……" _Sasuke considered as he remembered the way he had left the blonde.

"_No……..He's just gonna have to be patient……He's probably pretty pissed off though. Next time I try to touch him he'll probably turn into that damned fox and eat me……."_ Sasuke managed to strain out a chuckle as he thought about Naruto._ "Either way….It's not my concern right now……I need to stop thinking about him. I have other matters to attend to."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke slowly. He looked around through lazy eyes and realized he had stayed in the grove all night._ "I must've fallen asleep here."_

A cool morning breeze caused Naruto to close his eyes in relaxation. It weaved and swayed around his still body. He stood up and stretched reflexively. His arms reached towards the blue sky. They sunk back down and stayed limp at his sides for a moment. His body weight shifted between his feet until he stood with his upper body arched slightly. He looked up into the sky in his newfound relaxed position.

"_Footsteps…."_ Naruto tensed a bit at the sound. _"Guess I'm still a little paranoid."_ He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey! Is that you, Naruto!?" Naruto turned his head. Kiba Inuzuka was on the other side of the grove yelling loudly. He and Akamaru ran up to Naruto quickly.

"Uh.. Hey Kiba!" Naruto spread a wide grin across his face and waved to the other boy. However, he wasn't exactly in the mood to socialize.

"What's been up with you, Naruto?" Kiba said when he reached the other boy. "No one really knows what the details are……."

"Ha….well……" Naruto laughed and spoke nervously. "I just well…….ah, let's just not talk about it." Naruto beamed. "Besides, I'm fine! Better than ever actually! See, they just underestimated me. But, nobody can beat me! I sure showed them." Naruto laughed and continued making up lies. Kiba scrunched his brow and scoffed.

"Right………" Kiba said sarcastically. "It's cool Naruto. I don't need to know……..but you know I heard something about……_**hickeys**_." Kiba smiled. He emphasized the last word with a lot of obnoxious inflection. Naruto's face drained and he stammered.

Kiba poked at Naruto with his elbow. "Eh? EH? Seems more to me like you were having _**fun**_ with someone….. Not fighting. Well?" Kiba continued prodding the other boy. With each word Kiba's eyebrow rose higher. "Come on! Tell me what was really going on! Did that Jiraiya guy take you to a brothel or something?"

Naruto stiffened and lowered his head. "No Kiba……………I don't wanna talk about it… so stop it, okay?" Naruto asked uncomfortably. Kiba loosened up a bit and placed his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Damn, you are tense. You need to unwind. Some of the others were sort of worried about you. There have been so many rumors going around. Nobody really knows what's been going on the past few days. Except you." Kiba smiled at Naruto. This only made the blonde tense up even more. He sighed and shook his head.

"Just forget about it." Naruto huffed.

"Listen, me and some of the other guys were gonna head to the bathhouse later. We figured we should invite you since you've been so……well…….tense. So how about it? You could definitely use some relaxation." Kiba patted Naruto on his back. I'll go I-I guess." Naruto gulped as he found himself staring at Kiba's chest. Kiba tilted his head slightly at Naruto.

"Cool……Well I'll see you there around five." Kiba released the blonde and whistled towards Akamaru. He left waving back towards Naruto.

Naruto stared a bit lustfully at Kiba. _"Damn…What the hell is wrong with me?"_ His blue eyes wandered down towards Kiba's ass. Kiba's new leather jacket and outfit definitely made him more eye-catching. _"All that leather…….." _Naruto's tongue touched his top lip just barely. He shook his head roughly and got a hold of himself. After grunting and moaning at his thoughts, Naruto realized what he'd just gotten himself into.

"_A bathhouse………….Full of guys…………….."_ Naruto placed his hand on his face and dragged it down slowly. _"Fuck."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed slowly and Sasuke began to feel his body sweat profusely. Sleep was never granted to him. Everytime he closed his eyes, his curse seal would throb painfully. It was almost like Orochimaru was watching him. _"He probably likes watching me like this……Sick fuck."_ Sasuke began to get frusturated. He wiggled around for a while until some of the feeling came back to his limbs.

He knew he could always break the chains with his chidori or some other jutsu, but, decided against it after he thought about what Orochimaru might think and do. _"I prefer some of the genjutsu that bastard uses to punish me with over this."_

"_**CRASH!"**_ The room shook violently with the stentorian sound. Sasuke's eyes widened as he began to wonder what was happening. _"Sounded like an explosion…….a sound like that would require a lot of power."_ Sasuke focused on the sounds around him as his mind deciphered the situation. A few shouts and screams were heard. Footsteps were rushing wildly about. Sasuke suddenly decided it was time to abandon his punishment and check out what was going on. He tensed his body as he prepared to break the chains.

"Tsch. Tsch. Now, now, Sasuke." Orochimaru hissed from behind the Uchiha. "You weren't about to leave from your confinement time, were you?" Orochimaru walked closer to Sasuke.

"I was interested in finding out what all those sounds were." Sasuke spoke calmly with a bit of an attitude.

"Oh you needn't worry about that." Orochimaru whispered near Sasuke's ear. "Some of your old friends from Konoha have discovered our location again." Sasuke's mind frantically panicked. _"What!?"_ His expression remained calm, however, and his tone was still very nonchalant.

"And who might those people be?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't help himself from sounding a bit curious. Orochimaru's eyes glinted.

"A pink haired kunoichi, Kakashi, that Sai fellow, Yamato, my old student Anko……….." Orochimaru stopped. Sasuke's mind began to feel relief when Naruto's name wasn't mentioned. "Oh and there was another." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki. That wretched Jinchuriki." Orochimaru hissed through the wide grin on his face. Sasuke felt his eyesight go black as Orochimaru tied a blindfold tightly around his head.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"I'm just going to let you rest for a while in here while I take care of those pathetic fools. This should help." Orochimaru pulled on the black cloth on Sasuke's eyes.

"_What the fuck should I do!? Damn you Naruto!!"_ Sasuke clenched his jaw while trying desperately to think of a plan. He heard the door to the dry room he hung in slide close rather forcefully. Orochimaru had already left. _"I'll never fucking forgive you or myself if you get yourself killed dobe! I've already got enough to deal with! Why can't you just let me be for a while!?"_ Sasuke grunted angrily. He could no longer hold in his emotions. His curse seal began to sear with red hot intensity.

"AHHH!" A short scream of aggravation and pain erupted from the Uchiha. The chains rattled violently. "Damn it!" Sasuke strained through his grinding teeth._ "I don't need this right now!"_

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice whispered from behind the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes widened from underneath his blindfold. His tightened muscles relaxed slightly at the sound of the blonde's voice.

"Sasuke?" Naruto repeated. He sounded a bit concerned. "What the hell happened to you? Are you ok?" Naruto's palm touched the Uchiha's sweat covered back.

"Why are you here!? How did you find me-" Sasuke's urgent whispers were hushed by Naruto.

"Ha! Remember Sasuke, you're dealing with the next Hokage. Nobody can escape from me! Not even you." Naruto's hand caressed Sasuke very lightly.

"Get out of here." Sasuke said sternly. His commands weren't working on the blonde.

"I'll get you out of these chains…….But I need something first." Naruto said; his voice was somewhat sultry. The blonde balanced himself on his toes as he reached his lips towards Sasuke's mouth. The kiss was cut short by Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you?! Now's not the time-" Sasuke was interrupted by another kiss. He couldn't resist this time. He kissed Naruto back deeply. He felt Naruto's hands explore his restrained body. The blonde's hand gripped the back of the Uchiha's neck strongly. The kiss lasted a bit longer until the boys separated slowly.

"Naruto……….you have to leave……" Sasuke spoke softly. Silence was his only response. "Naruto……………………………..please." Sasuke felt Naruto remove the blindfold. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the grinning blonde. _"No way!"_

"_**POOF!"**_ Smoke blew about wildly. Some flew inside of Sasuke's mouth and nose. A new voice came from the clearing smoke.

"So there is something between you and Naruto." Kabuto stated as he adjusted his glasses. He glared back and almost jumped at the sight of Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes gleamed a fiery red. The sharingan had already activated itself. His face, as well as all his other muscles, tightened fiercely. His brow was furrowed so strongly that it seemed like the Uchiha's face would rip apart. Kabuto had never seen such a display of anger, let alone emotion, come from Sasuke.

"I'll kill you." Sasuke sneered. "I'll kill you!" Sasuke repeated louder. His voice was full of malice. His numb fingers began forming hand signs to the best of their ability despite the binding chains. _"Something's different."_ Sasuke thought strangely. His chakra wasn't focused and his body wasn't channeling energy. Kabuto snickered a bit at the small look of surprise on Sasuke's face.

"It's too late for that Sasuke." Kabuto reassured the Uchiha. His remark only made Sasuke try again. "Try not to exert anymore energy." Sasuke's jaw tensed. _"What's wrong with me?!"_

"Allow me to explain, Uchiha." Kabuto smiled. He reveled in his next speech. "You see, those are no ordinary chains around your arms. As you've hung here……..rather helplessly If I might add, these restraints have been absorbing your chakra." Kabuto made sure he sounded as intelligent as possible while revealing this information to Sasuke. " Lord Orochimaru didn't want any fight left in you before he proceeded in his plan. It will be easier for all of us this way." Sasuke grunted at Kabuto's pathetic attempt to intimidate him.

"Your master seems to be afraid of what I'm capable of when I have all my chakra. Is that why he tried to weaken me?" Sasuke sneered smugly. He couldn't help an arrogant smirk from forming on his lips. Kabuto narrowed his eyes.

"Hardly." Kabuto reassured the Uchiha.

"What about all the sounds I just heard. The explosion and everything else. Was that all staged too?" Sasuke prodded Kabuto into conversation. He tried exploiting one of the medical ninja's many weaknesses._ "Just keep talking you stupid bastard."_

"Correct. It was all a genjutsu. Even the blindfold that Lord Orochimaru put around your eyes stopped your use of sharingan. That way, you wouldn't be able to see past my transformation jutsu at all." Kabuto's conceited explanation continued.

"And what was the point of the little transformation stunt you just pulled on me? I can't see how any information regarding me would be important to discover if Orochimaru plans to take over my body so soon." Sasuke waited for Kabuto's response.

"On the contrary, that information was fairly important to Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto continued. "He was curious of course about what you were doing in Konoha and with whom you were with. However, after I told him that I saw you and Naruto engaging each other, he wanted mainly to see if you and Naruto had any kind of bonds left after all these years." Kabuto smiled. "And apparently you do." Sasuke exhaled.

"You're still not making any sense." Sasuke closed his eyes on Kabuto to insult the man's intelligence. Kabuto sighed.

"It's not important for you to understand at this point. But I suppose I'll try explaining it to you once more." Kabuto sighed dejectedly. Sasuke purposely allowed the man to keep talking. Kabuto's lengthy explanations bought Sasuke time to come up with a plan of escape and action.

"You see, Sasuke, Orochimaru had hoped that you and Naruto were still……._**Close.**_ He quickly realized that he could use your bond with Naruto to his advantage…………Well when he has your body at least." Kabuto said. His pompous words had caused Sasuke to realize just exactly what Orochimaru had recently planned.

"_He thought that by gaining my body…………He could get to Naruto……Gain his trust………pretend to become loyal to Konoha again….and then destroy the village with all that deception………possibly with the dobe's help………and then he'd kill Naruto so that the Akatsuki couldn't get their hands on the Kyuubi."_ Sasuke didn't care about the village's condition whatsoever. He did care about what happened to Naruto however.

"His plan is flawed. Much as I don't care about Konoha……..The new Hokage and all the other shinobi there aren't stupid….No matter what Orochimaru would have said to try to gain their or Naruto's trust………nobody would ever welcome Sasuke Uchiha back in Konoha…..ever…..besides, Naruto hates me." Sasuke's head lowered slightly. He quickly realized what he had just said. _"Why the fuck did I say that!?"_

"Aww…..Poor Sasuke." Kabuto teased sadistically. "And to think that you've trained for so long……. And gave up everything…..Only to become Lord Orochimaru's new host." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Kabuto approached him. His hands were already glowing blue with his chakra scalpel technique. "I'll send Itachi….." Kabuto paused. "And Naruto……Your regrets."

Sasuke reflexively activated his curse seal at the sound of his brother's and Naruto's name. He felt substantial amounts of chakra fill his body. His once limp foot dove powerfully into Kabuto's cheek. The medical ninja grunted and flew across the room. Sasuke focused chakra into the soles of his feet and pulled his body upward. Once he gained enough momentum from the chains, he leapt towards the ceiling. His feet touched the ceiling and he stood upside for a moment. His fingers danced swiftly as he produced hand signs.

"Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu." The dark room lit up in a flowing crimson blaze. Sasuke sent the immense trail of fire that erupted from his mouth along the very chains that held him in place. The fire tore and ripped at the metal, as well as scorching Sasuke's wrists. The pain seemed only to increase his anger and vengeance. He ripped the chains to pieces and hurled their red hot, blistering remains toward Kabuto.

The medical ninja leapt to his feet. His eyes caught sight of the searing foliage headed for him. The chains whipped towards him like snakes. Kabuto flipped over top of some of the debris. Before he had even landed, a scorching chain ensnared itself around his upper body. Kabuto let out a short scream. He flung the wretched chain aside and suddenly heard the chirping sound of Sasuke's next attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh." Kiba crossed his arms. "I guess nobody else is gonna show up." Kiba turned and looked at Naruto.

"_Phew."_ Naruto relaxed a little. He knew that with just Kiba there, he wouldn't have to worry about possibly _**embarrassing **_himself. _"It's just Kiba….. At least I'm not surrounded by naked guys." _Naruto didn't know how his newfound _**feelings**_ would affect his behavior. He didn't want anything to change, but it was all just too strange for him to handle. _"This is so weird….."_ Naruto eyed the thin white towel around Kiba's waist. It was the only thing that kept him and Naruto from being completely exposed.

"Ah…That's no big deal." Naruto said smiling. "So are we going to get in or what?" Naruto asked somewhat excitedly as he gestured toward one of the hot springs. His somewhat obnoxious behavior made Kiba chuckle a bit. _"Ha! I guess I haven't changed."_ Naruto got more and more relaxed. _"I was just acting dumb! Nothing's different about me at all!"_

Kiba stepped toward the pool of steaming water and dropped his towel. His bare ass sat right in Naruto's eyesight. Naruto felt a part of him stiffen reflexively. _"Shit!"_ Naruto panicked in a way that would look comical to any onlookers. His eyes widened.

"Uh………Naruto?" Are you gonna get in?" Kiba looked up towards Naruto and noticed the strange look on his face. _"Gotta cover this up! But how!?" _Naruto came up with a plan quickly. Naruto acted in a manner most befitting his personality.

"Cannon ball!" Naruto jumped obnoxiously into the water. He plunged into the shallow water and dropped his towel without giving Kiba even a second to see anything. Naruto expected to see Kiba laughing when he surfaced from the water. He was surprised when he saw the now drenched boy sitting with his arms crossed in an irritable manner.

"You know, Naruto, most of the time I'd probably be laughing with you right now. But come on! We came here to relax! It's a bathhouse so chill out. Just loosen up a bit." Kiba smiled. Naruto stammered and chuckled nervously. Kiba noticed and tried lightening the mood.

"Haha I guess your behavior can get on everyone's nerves. Even someone like me." Kiba splashed at Naruto. Naruto pushed a larger amount of water competitively back towards the other boy. The boys continued their small competition until Kiba leaped on top of the blonde. They began wrestling both roughly and playfully in the hot water. Naruto laughed and dunked Kiba underneath the water. Kiba emerged from the water and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. He tried dunking the blonde this time.

"Woah!" Kiba slipped and lost balance. He fell forward and clunked his head right up against Naruto's. Naruto caught Kiba reflexively.

"Ow." Both of the boys grunted painfully and rubbed at their heads. Naruto's free hand was still wrapped around Kiba as he held the other boy in place. Kiba coughed a bit nervously.

"Uh………..Naruto?" Kiba looked up towards the blonde.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Your hand, Naruto……….Uhh you're touching my ass." Kiba pointed out. Naruto couldn't help his cheeks from reddening this time.

"Oh! UH….. geez….Sorry Kiba!" Naruto released the other boy from his grasp. Kiba moved back only a few centimeters. He looked at Naruto a bit strangely. Their moment of awkward silence was interrupted by an irritated sigh.

"What are you two doing?" Shikamaru asked smugly as he rolled his eyes.

Kiba and Naruto jumped away from each other swiftly at the sight of Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee.

"Uh……Hey guys!" They both said scratching their heads as they tried desperately to cover up their uneasily feelings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared at the heavily injured, unconscious medical ninja. _"No time to waste on him."_ Sasuke bolted out of the dry room. He grabbed his sword that sat outside the room and continued running. _"Where the hell is that bastard?"_ Sasuke glanced around for the sanin.

"_**CRASH!"**_ Two kyodaija snakes slammed through the walls on Sasuke's left and right. After the dust and debris cleared, Orochimaru appeared between the two massive serpents. He sighed in a conceited and sarcastic way.

"I didn't want to have to damage my new body at all. But if you're going to be difficult then I can just qualify this as breaking it in." Orochimaru hissed sharply and spoke in his high pitched tone to toy with Sasuke. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

"I'll make you choke on your insides you sick bastard." Sasuke sneered through his clenched jaw. "This won't be over quickly." Orochimaru's eyes glinted.

"On the contrary my little Sasuke. I think you'll find that it will be over much too quickly." Orochimaru charged ruthlessly forward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the past few chapters have been somewhat short. I've been more concerned with updating so I've been cutting some of them short. But, I think they're still pretty decent in size. Let me know what you think. Review please! (And just to cast away any suspicion, I am not trying to start any kind of relationship between Kiba and Naruto. This is a Sasunaru yaoi story and it will remain that way. I added in Kiba for some interesting character development and story changes. I have some great ideas for future chapters so keep reading.)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

Thanks to all of my reviewers. Sorry for slow updates I had a bit of trouble writing these chapters and I've been pretty busy. Sorry if not everyone is a fan of the fight scenes I've been writing, but, there is a fairly long one in this chapter. Sorry if it bugs you, but, I just wanted the fight to be really intense and interesting. Anyway, let me know what you think.

**The Way Things Are**

**Chapter 11**

Tsunade walked slowly into the hospital room that Anko and Naruto had been inside. Just as she was about to open the door she heard two people conversing quietly._ "That's Anko's voice…… and the other is Kakashi."_ Tsunade decided that she would listen to their conversation before going inside to check on Anko.

"He abandoned you?" Kakashi asked warily.

"Yea………….I was the only survivor of that seal……and when he discovered that I wasn't quite as……."Anko paused. She chose her next word carefully. "_**Malicious**_ as he needed me to be to fuel the seal…………He wiped my memory and left me." Anko sighed.

"But if he erased your memory…….How did you remember any of that?" Kakashi asked.

"My memories came back to me about two and a half years ago…..when I was on a mission with that knucklehead Naruto actually." Anko's lips curved into a small smile. "Had I had the kind of personality Sasuke has…………" Anko's speech trailed off.

"Then he would have taken over your body…..Right?" Anko nodded at the question. Kakashi knew Anko couldn't provide him with much information on Orochimaru that he didn't already know.

"He'll try to take Sasuke's body soon………I just know it." Anko looked at the door. The knob turned and the Hokage walked in.

"Sorry to eavesdrop, but, Anko is probably right about that." Anko grunted angrily at both the Hokage and Kakashi.

"Don't you both already know all this?!" Anko asked; her voice was full of irritability. She received a slow nod from both of the two people in the room. Anko scoffed dejectedly. She was about to retort with a snappy comeback, but, suddenly felt her neck sear strangely in pain. The jonin gripped at the curse seal and tightened her muscles reflexively.

"Anko?" Tsunade asked softly. The Hokage's eyes widened slightly when she looked at the jonin's neck. "The seal is back…….But that doesn't make any sense. Sasuke and any trace of Orochimaru are gone from the village. Why is the mark back?" Tsunade was completely baffled.

"Something's wrong…………Something's different." Anko grunted out through a clenched jaw.

"It's already begun, hasn't it?" Kakashi asked calmly. Anko nodded weakly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke didn't wait a second to counter the snake sanin. As soon as he saw Orochimaru charge forward, Sasuke activated his sharingan. With rapid speed, Sasuke darted nimbly past Orochimaru and had already created numerous hand signs. He appeared before one of the Kyodaija. The giant snake opened its gaping jaws and prepared to swallow the Uchiha.

"Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu!" A roaring burst of flames erupted from Sasuke's mouth. It soared vengefully inside the Kyodaija's massive mouth. The snake's mouth charred instantly and the creature writhed in pain. By the time it came to its senses, Sasuke had landed on its head. Sasuke ripped his sword from its sheath and stabbed it ruthlessly inside the Kyodaija.

The snake disappeared in a quick, but immense cloud of smoke. Sasuke began to fall swiftly to the ground below him. Just as he prepared his feet for impact, Sasuke felt a slimy object slap his sword from his hand. The object hurled itself tightly around Sasuke's body and held him in place. Sasuke, still shirtless, felt the revolting object's composition all over his body. _"That bastard and his tongue!"_

Sasuke felt the tongue contract. It turned so that Sasuke came face to face with the Orochimaru. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched Orochimaru's pupils glint.

"I'm so happy that my new body will taste as good as it looks." Orochimaru hissed. His tongue tightened around the Uchiha. Sasuke swore he felt it caress him a few times. "However, maybe I don't want your body after all. Your sharingan failed to foresee this attack. You couldn't properly dodg-" Orochmaru's eyes widened at the sight of the bright, crackling aura that engulfed Sasuke's body.

"Chidori Current!" Sasuke yelled. The chidori surrounded the Uchiha's body, lighting the boy up in a dangerous burst of lightning. The attack was too fast for Orochimaru to evade. His wet tongue felt the biting pain of the sharp current.

Orochimaru's blood-curdling scream pierced the room. The chidori blinded everything in an overwhelming blue light. The lightning surged jaggedly down Orochimaru's tongue and down inside his body. Sasuke's foot reared backed and slammed into the sanin's face. Orochimaru was sent flying backwards into a wall.

Sasuke landed softly on the ground and began whipping the beads of sticky saliva off his bare chest and arms. He looked across the room and almost chuckled at the sight before him.

Orochimaru was sprawled across the floor like a rag doll. His long, wretched tongue was lying limp and lifeless aimlessly across the floor. Thin lines of steam and smoke flowed from the sizzling, burnt attachment of red, slick flesh.

"My sharingan _**never**_ fails." Sasuke sneered. "Especially against the likes of you." Sasuke heard Orochimaru shift slightly. "I let you grab me with your tongue so that I could attack you with my chidori current." Sasuke picked up his sword and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I thought that you, one of the sanin, would be a bit smarter than that." Orochimaru's sadistic chuckle was Sasuke's only response.

"Good. This is good, my dear Sasuke. I'm so glad that I get to play with you one last time." Orochimaru's entire body stayed limp. Everywhere except his neck. Orochimaru leaned his head backward and his injured tongue flew rapidly back inside his mouth.

The sanin made a wretched gulping sound and then reopened his jaw. The Long Sword of the Heavens, the Kusanagi, spouted slowly out of Orochimaru. The sanin pulled himself to his feet. His hand gripped the sword's handle and he pulled it free from his mouth. He smiled in a crazed fashion and began laughing uncontrollably. Orochimaru charged forward, the sword stayed behind the rest of his body as he ran. His insane laughing ensued.

"_**CLANK!"**_ Sasuke and Orochimaru's swords met abruptly. The remaining Kyodaija slithered swiftly toward Sasuke from behind. With his free hand, Sasuke concentrated his chakra. His chidori channeled itself into thin needles. The lightning needles soared accurately into the snake's body, piercing it with multiple, steaming gashes and wounds.

The snake hesitated briefly from the attack, but kept moving. Sasuke took a side step away from the deadlock he was in with the sanin. He shifted himself on the balls of his feet and turned toward the snake. He repositioned his sword so that the blade jutted sideways away from him.

Sasuke forced his body into the second level of his curse seal and allowed his chidori to channel through his sword. He charged forward, keeping his body parallel to the snake's jaws. His chirping sword tore into the side of the Kyodaija's mouth. Sasuke ran forward, allowing his sword to cut through the giant snake like butter. Before he had even reached the end of the snake, it had disappeared in a blur of smoke.

"_Behind me."_ Sasuke's precise senses went to work. He expertly shifted his body in order to gracefully duck under Orochimaru's sword. In the midst of his evasion, Sasuke swept his leg behind the sanin's feet. Orochimaru easily leapt over Sasuke's attack and retaliated with a backward swing of his arm.

"Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand." Sasuke watched as a countless number of snakes weaved rapidly out of Orochimaru's sleeve. The Uchiha wasted no time in slashing through the creatures with his sword. The elegant strokes of Sasuke's blade sent small bits of the serpents flailing about. Sasuke moved forward with finesse as he evasively avoided and ripped through the snakes. With a final slice, Sasuke tore a gash through Orochimaru's arm.

"_Substitution." _The revelation came before Sasuke's sword had even completely torn through the sanin. The figure of Orochimaru turned slowly into a mud brown color. It melted in a revolting manner towards the ground.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru's voice traveled corrosively on the air towards Sasuke. Without a second to react, Sasuke felt the air behind him twist and turn into a powerful gust.

Sasuke turned his body to face Orochimaru and crossed his forearms in front of his face in defense. His feet slid across the ground as the vast whirlwind pushed him powerfully across the room. His body lifted off the ground and he was forced unwillingly into the air. His long, dark locks whipped around his face in a frenzy as he soared painfully like a helpless leaf on the wind. A raw grunt escaped from the Uchiha's body as Sasuke's back vigorously hit the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Sasuke stayed glued against the wall as the wild explosion of churning wind ensued. He clenched his fists in anger as he waited impatiently for the prevailing gusts to stop. Orochimaru's attack forced the Uchiha to close his eyes. As the wind died down, Sasuke felt his body slide to the floor. As soon as he opened his eyes, he met Orochimaru's gaze. Before he could even think, Sasuke was trapped in a familiar genjutsu. _"This is his death foreseeing technique……….."_

Sasuke soon discovered that it wasn't the same as when he experienced it in the forest of death three years ago._ "It's different this time."_ It wasn't his own death that he saw like the last time Orochimaru used it on him. This time, it was Naruto's.

_They were holding each other. Naruto held tightly to Sasuke, and Sasuke held on even tighter. Their embrace continued with a tender kiss. Their hands massaged each others' supple bodies as their lips fought lustfully. Naruto was warm and the feeling of his soft skin caressing against Sasuke's sent a yearning throughout the Uchiha's body._

The feeling of the genjutsu compared to that of a wet dream. It felt real to Sasuke. For a few moments, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to end or not. But, suddenly, the feeling of the loving illusion changed wickedly into a sadistic nightmare. Sasuke quickly remembered that this genjutsu was supposed to show someone their death, or, in this case, someone else's death. The Uchiha watched unwillingly as the vision continued.

_Sasuke's eyes glinted and he abruptly ended the passionate moment. He sliced his sword easily into Naruto's chest. The lifeless, cold metal extended through the blonde's soft flesh. It jutted out of Naruto's back. A gasp escaped from the blonde._

"_Why?" A tear spilled helplessly from Naruto._ _Sasuke responded by removing his sword ruthlessly back through the blonde's body. The crimson color of fresh blood leaked down Naruto's tan body. Naruto fell weakly to his knees. Sasuke grabbed the boy by his blonde locks and dragged him towards a tree. A winding trail of dark blood flowed behind Naruto. Sasuke lifted Naruto and pinned him against the rough bark of the tree._

_A snake wrapped itself around Naruto's wrists and forced the blonde's arms above him. The snake clung to the tree and successfully restrained Naruto. The gash in Naruto's chest had already begun to heal itself. Sasuke started to drag the edge of his blade maliciously across Naruto's quivering body. The cries of agony and distress that escaped from Naruto would forever haunt Sasuke's memory. By the time Sasuke finished torturing the blonde, his hands and body were coated a dark red color._

Sasuke couldn't watch any longer. He forced the genjutsu to release and the images dispelled themselves from his mind. When he came back to his senses, the first thing he heard was Orochimaru's voice.

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do once I have your body." The sanin's voice was a bit terrifying for a moment. He grabbed Sasuke's hair. "After I screw that Jinchuriki senseless with this tasty body of yours, I'll bathe myself in his blood. I'll make him suffer for hours before I actually let him die." Orochimaru chuckled viciously.

"I can't wait to hear him whimper. I can just picture it now." Orochimaru began to mock Naruto's voice as he impersonated the blonde. "Oh, Sasuke……It hurts! Stop! Please, no more…….I love you, why are you doing this!?" The sanin toyed with Sasuke.

Sasuke's breathing had far accelerated its normal rate. His rage boiled inside of him. He pulled himself free from Orochimaru's grasp and stood up quickly. He shifted his weight from the heels of his feet to his soles. He spun his body as his foot rose into the air. He dragged his heel powerfully across the sanin's face. Disorientated, Orochimaru clutched at the bruise. Sasuke disappeared in a flash of speed.

Sasuke returned before the sanin in a blur; His sword was back in his hands. Sasuke charged forward screaming vengefully. Sasuke sliced across Orochimaru's torso. A large gash appeared instantly.

"I'll never let that happen you bastard!" Sasuke yelled as he swung his sword a second time along the sanin's side. Orochimaru moved backwards. "I'm not finished with you yet! I told you this wouldn't be over quickly!"

Sasuke hacked and slashed at Orochimaru repeatedly until the sanin was covered in gashes and wounds. As Orochimaru stumbled backwards, Sasuke continued slashing wildly at the sanin's body in a frantic fury. Blood splashed about in all directions. The relentless hacking continued until Orochimaru was finally backed into a corner of the room. Sasuke stood before him, ready to land a killing strike. He swung his sword behind his head. His last strike was stopped by Orochimaru's psychotic laughter.

Sasuke watched as the sanin's body contorted and twisted in an inhuman manner. Orochimaru's muscles surged and his skin began to rip apart. His body grew and enlarged strangely. His limbs molded inward and joined with the rest of his body and he raised high into the air. His entire being formed into a giant, slithering mass. His pale skin was now constructed of millions of snakes sliding and weaving together. He grew until his entire being resembled that of a Kyodaija. His once straight hair had surrounded his serpent like head in rough, dark spikes. His pupils appeared on his face, as well a large grin. A long, thin tongue slithered out of Orochimaru's jaws.

Sasuke looked upward into the creature's eyes. His demeanor had shifted back to normal once Orochimaru had transformed. He was calm again and felt unthreatened by the sanin's surprise.

"So this is your true from then?" Sasuke asked smugly. The creature laughed maniacally and whipped his back end toward the Uchiha. Sasuke dodged the attack by leaping over Orochimaru's tail. However, his effort was in vain. Orochimaru plunged downward with his vast mouth open. Sasuke felt the shadow of Orochimaru's jaws loom above him. Before he could even move, Sasuke was swallowed whole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And what about you, Kiba?" Choji asked a bit obnoxiously. "Who's the lucky lady that you're after? Huh?" Kiba chuckled at the question.

"Geez, I don't know." Kiba closed his eyes and let a small smile from on his face. "Maybe I just don't want to tell you."

The steam in the bathhouse had completely clouded Naruto's vision. He'd lost track of how long he'd been there with Kiba and the others. However, he came to the conclusion that if he didn't leave soon, he'd pass out from heat exhaustion.

"Aw, come on, Kiba! You just spent the last hour questioning all of us about girls!" Choji roared. Kiba smiled wider and opened his eyes.

"No, I didn't ask everybody. I only asked you and Lee." Kiba turned to Shikamaru. "And what's all this I hear about you and that sand kunoichi girl? Her name's Temari, right?" Kiba chuckled at the sight of Shikamaru rolling his eyes.

"Eh, women…….They're too troublesome to be concerned about. Besides, that girl is scarier than my mother." Shikamaru dunked his body lower into the hot water with a grunt. Lee raised one of his bushy eyebrows toward Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto? What is wrong with you? You are being very quiet. It is strange for you to act this way." Lee wondered about Naruto's strange behavior.

"_Geez, it's called a contraction, bushy brow. Learn how to say them."_ Naruto thought a bit irritably. _"Why am I being so mean? Damn teme is always messing with me."_

"Naruto?" Lee asked again. Naruto came back to his senses.

"Uh…..Haha well it's just that this place is so…….uhhh… relaxing that I can't stop myself from being quiet!" Naruto said with a large grin on his face. Shikamaru sighed.

"Well if it'll stop you from being a complete spazz like you normally are, we should bring you here more often." Shikamaru teased with a hint of seriousness.

"ARGH! Why you lazy-!" Naruto yelled angrily at the mocking comment Shikamaru had made.

"Hey it's only fair if you tell us if you're interested in somebody, Naruto." Choji interrupted Naruto's stentorian voice. "So is there anybody that you like? Or anyone that likes you?" Naruto began to stammer at the question worriedly._ "Don't say Sasuke!_ _Don't say Sasuke!_ _Don't say Sasuke!_ _**Don't say Sasuke! DON'T SAY SASUKE!"**_Naruto's mind went into a comical panic.

"Sas-" The name appeared strangely in Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto." Kiba stopped the blonde just in time. "I think I've reached my limit. You've been here just as long as me. Do you wanna head out now?" Kiba asked as he began to move out of the water.

"Uh…..YEA! Sure! See you guys later!" Naruto leapt out of the pool of water, splashing Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji in a tidal wave of hot water. Shikamaru sighed.

"See Lee? He's already back to normal." Lee nodded firmly as Shikamaru sighed dejectedly.

Naruto followed Kiba through the steam filled bathhouse. Since Naruto had soaked their towels from the moment he entered the water, they both had to find a pair of dry ones. Naruto couldn't seem to look away from Kiba's backside. He watched as Kiba's ass flexed with each step and then loosened itself slightly. It was a bit hypnotic.

Naruto felt his blood begin to race. He looked downward to see the same annoying body part from before begin to twitch and enlarge._ "Damn it! Not again!"_ Naruto's mind whined. Kiba turned his head to meet Naruto's gaze. _"Don't look down! Don't look down!"_ Luckily, Kiba's gaze never faltered.

"Naruto? You sure you're alright? Did you wanna stay in the water longer?" Kiba asked with a strange look on his face.

Naruto blushed and tilted his head above into the air to stop himself from staring at Kiba's nether regions. "Nah! I'm fine Kiba!" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Ok……….Well here." Kiba handed Naruto a white towel. "You'd better cover yourself up." Kiba leaned forward and placed his palm on the side of his mouth in a discrete manner. "Dude, you're hard." Kiba whispered and then punched Naruto in the shoulder lightly. Naruto's eyes widened like saucers. He grabbed the towel and covered as much of his body as he could with it. Kiba began to laugh hysterically.

"KIBA! Shut up!" Naruto whispered frantically. "Let's get out of here."

The two boys dried themselves off hastily. They got dressed and left the bathhouse. Kiba had never stopped laughing for a second. They walked outside into the dim light of the setting sun.

"Hey! Akamaru!" Kiba yelled toward his dog who was obediently sitting outside waiting for Kiba. Akamaru ran up to the two of them and started walking off into the woods with them.

"So…Where are you going now, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I guess I'm just gonna head back to my apartment. There's nothing else for me to do today." Naruto placed his palms on the back of his head while he walked.

The boys walked on a bit further. They remained completely silent. Kiba coughed uncomfortably a few times before finally asking Naruto a question.

"So…….About the last couple of days…..I mean I know something was going on in the village. I mean, Lee saw Sakura crying the other night. When he asked her what was wrong she just said that an old friend was on her mind." Naruto began to narrow his eyes at Kiba's speech. "And remember that scary proctor from the chunin exams three years ago? There were some rumors about her getting into a fight in the forest." Kiba's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"COME ON, NARUTO!" Kiba couldn't remain calm any longer. "I know you know what happened! I mean especially after whose name you almost said in the bathhouse! And after hearing Sakura say that an old friend was on her mind. So tell me!" Kiba yelled in an overly curious manner. Naruto stammered.

"What!? Whose name!? ……………Uh… I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto yelled back. Kiba grunted. "Why do you even care anyway? It's none of your business." Naruto crossed his arms on his chest. Kiba sighed and put his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey, relax Naruto. I was just trying to get you to talk a little. I mean you've been so stiff recently. I guess I was just a little…………..concerned…. that's all. And I guess I'm a little curious too. I mean, some people think that Sasuke was here……….and that is sort of a big deal." Kiba asked one more question. "Was it him? Was he here?" Naruto grunted and moved away from Kiba.

"I already told you that I don't want to talk about it. It's none of your business anyway." Naruto began to walk away. "Sorry, Kiba……….I guess I'll see you later." Naruto left Kiba in the woods and headed for his apartment. He wandered about aimlessly for a while.

"_Why did Kiba even have to bring that bastard up?"_ Naruto slammed his fist into a tree. He'd almost forgotten about the way Sasuke left him. Naruto punched the same tree a second time. _"I could be dead right now…………All because that I thought maybe Sasuke….that maybe he cared……."_ Naruto looked at his bloody knuckles and laughed at himself.

"_I've become such a mopey person….. Fuck Sasuke. If that's the way he wants it….. Then fine. I'll just have to rip his limbs off to bring him back home."_ Naruto smiled slightly and looked at the setting sun. _"And I __**will**__ bring him back."_

"Hey kid!" A voice called out from the trees. Naruto looked around. His eyes met the gaze of Anko's.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" Anko appeared behind Naruto in a flash. She laughed at the fearful look on the young ninja's face.

"You're as freaky as ever………What do you want?" Naruto pouted slightly.

"It's about your buddy………The Uchiha." Anko licked her lips. Naruto grunted.

"What is everyone's constant obsession with him about!? He makes one small appearance and everybody acts like he's a movie star! I just wish somebody would stop talking about him." Naruto continued whining. "He arrogant and conceited and he's plays with people's feelings, and he can be a real tem-"

"I'm sorry." Anko said softly. Naruto turned and tilted his head slightly at her. "I shouldn't have acted so……_**spontaneously.**_ I always tell people that Orochimaru is my problem to deal with. I guess I didn't respect that the Uchiha was your problem to deal with. I shouldn't have interfered." Anko bobbed her head downward. Naruto smiled.

"Wow, lady! Maybe you're not so scary after all. But, why are you apologizing? I mean it's part of your job to hunt down missing ninja, right?" Naruto asked. Anko nodded. Silence ensued for a brief moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto looked at the jonin. Anko looked up and smiled.

"It's about Orochimaru, right? You're probably wondering if your friend will ever be the same after staying with that bastard for three years." Anko guessed at the question. Naruto looked a bit shocked and then nodded.

"Don't you worry you're goofy, blonde head. You're friend doesn't really seem to respect my former sensei. Besides, I think the last thing you should worry about affecting your friend's personality is Orochimaru." Anko continued. "From what I hear, he is much more concerned about his brother's death." Naruto's gaze faltered and he looked down at the ground.

"I don't know what to do………….I can't get through to him and I…….He's….He's important to me." Anko placed her palm on the blonde's back.

"He's a real ruthless person, Naruto. But, from what I've heard about his past, he has a reason for being like that." Anko smiled. "But just try trusting in him……..If he truly loves you….. Like he said he did." Naruto's ears perked at the words. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"If he loves you, then he'll come back for you……And I think he does." Anko's eyes glinted. She leapt towards a tree.

"WHAT!?" Naruto's voice rang out. "HOLD ON! How do you……….How did you hear about- AHHHHHHHH!" Anko laughed.

"You don't know how much I really saw. I can sense the Uchiha and where he goes when he's near my location, after all. Sorry if I almost _**interrupted **_your _**reunion **_with him!" Anko laughed hysterically. Naruto stomped around wildly in shock.

"Don't worry kid! I won't tell anyone! But, you know, it really doesn't take a genius to figure out what was going on between you two!" Anko left in a flash. Naruto felt his face drain. He fell to the ground whining to himself.

----------------------------------------------**2 days later**-----------------------------------------------

"How!?" Tsunade yelled; she demanded an answer. The news she was hearing was unbelievable. She had personally summoned Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Shizune for this meeting. Jiraiya spoke up.

"Tsunade…….If what you've told me about the last few days is true….then it shouldn't be that hard for you to believe." Jiraiya said calmly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"What's this all about Hokage-sama?" Kakashi's voice was tense. Unknown to the others, two days ago Anko had told him that her curse seal suddenly felt at peace. After two days of agony it stopped hurting out of nowhere. Kakashi was the only person she told.

"How did it happen?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"From what it looks like, he tried to take the Uchiha's body by force. And the Uchiha countered." Jiraiya closed his eyes.

"No……….." Shizune's voice trailed off. "Are you telling me that………..that he's…….."

"Yes, Orochimaru is dead. He's finished." Tsunade shot Jiraiya a look.

"And it was Sasuke who killed him." Kakashi added. Jiraiya nodded his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, sorry that this chapter mainly consisted of a fight. But I tried to make it interesting. And sorry if I seemed slightly morbid at points. Next chapter coming soon. So keep reading and let me know what you think…………(nervous laugh…)hehe you could always let me know what you think by……… well…….. reviewing! Give it a try! It builds my confidence. (Thanks to all my recent reviewers though!)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

Thanks to all of my reviewers. Sorry for slow updates again……..This chapter was a rough one for me-So please tell me what you think. More hurt/comfort in this chapter, less action. As always, review please.

**The Way Things Are**

**Chapter 12**

"RASENGAN!" A swirling mass of blue chakra ripped at the gnarled tree that stood before Naruto. Splintering foliage flew past the blonde's face and body in throngs.

Sakura stood with her back against one the larger trees in the grove that Naruto had not attempted to obliterate._ "That's at least got to be the sixth tree that he destroyed today."_ Sakura was concerned about her teammate._ "He can be such an idiot…….He's gonna wear himself out if he doesn't sto-"_

"RASENGAN!" Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's stentorian attack cry.

"Idiot." The kunoichi muttered to herself as she crossed her arms. She appeared from behind the tree and stood facing Naruto. "Hey, Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura asked with a hint of irritation hidden in her tone.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked between exhausted breaths. He was still unsure of how to talk to Sakura after their last conversation. _"I hope she still doesn't hate me."_ Naruto slumped his shoulders and released his body from its attack stance.

"You've been at this for three days, Naruto!" Sakura yelled while shaking her powerful fist. "This isn't even training! You're just being reckless!" Naruto was taken aback by Sakura's normal behavior. _"I guess she's not mad anymore."_

"Uhh……..Yea. Haha I guess I'm just letting off a little steam." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura flung her hand in a flourish at the number of eradicated tree.

"That's not healthy. You're gonna rip your chakra system to shreds." Sakura closed her eyes. Naruto had noticed that sometimes she had begun to sound just like Tsunade.

"Sorry we all can't cry for two days like you to get ourselves calmed down." Naruto muttered to himself quietly. He hardly wanted to deal with Sakura's anger so he kept his mocking insults to a whisper.

"What was that?" Sakura asked with a tilt of her head. Naruto jumped a little and looked at Sakura nervously.

"N-Nothing." Naruto returned his voice to its usual volume. Sakura let out a slow sigh. She walked over to Naruto.

"Shouldn't you be working on your wind chakra?" Sakura asked lightly from behind her blonde friend. Naruto's head bobbed downward.

"I-I guess I'm just not in the mood." Naruto refused to bring Sasuke into the conversation.

"Oh….." Sakura said; Naruto couldn't tell if she disappointed or confused. "Both of us have to get out of this slump, Naruto." Sakura faced Naruto; the blonde raised his head. "I'm sorry about how upset I was. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Sakura gave her teammate a weak smile. "Now, can you just forgive me already? It makes me upset to see you so depressed. It's not like you, Naruto."

"It's not that, Sakura. You don't need to apologize. I was never mad at _**you.**_" Naruto looked away. He didn't want to cry in front of Sakura. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Naruto scoffed quietly. "He really did a number on me this time." Naruto mentally cursed himself for mentioning Sasuke. "Sakura-I…"

Naruto was stopped by the feeling of warm arms wrapping themselves around his body. The blonde looked down and saw that Sakura's head was near his neck._ "Is she hugging me!? Actually hugging me!?_

"S-Sakura!? What are y-you……Why…." Naruto stammered in confusion. Sakura giggled and almost blushed.

"You looked like you needed one of these." Sakura said sweetly. Naruto exhaled very slowly in relief. He placed one of his arms back around Sakura and returned the hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The biting wind thrashed madly around Sasuke's battle bruised figure. The Uchiha hadn't stopped moving for a moment in the last two days. Orochimaru had attempted to destroy the few things in Sasuke's life that kept him alive. The piercing screams of the sanin's genjutsu filled the dark caverns of the Uchiha's mind yet again. _"No escape from them……."_ Naruto's lifeless body sat in a heap, surrounded by crimson, cold blood. The images Sasuke had witnessed while he was within the void Orochimaru's corrosive insides flooded through his memory in a downpour.

As soon as Sasuke had _**finished**_ with Orochimaru, he left the hideout. He hadn't even bothered searching for Kabuto. He'd believed that if the medical ninja was ever even worth killing, he'd wait for the coward to come to him. He was far too preoccupied with the driving thought in his mind to bother with Orochimaru's subordinates. A single name was the only thing that kept Sasuke's body moving without collapsing in pure exhaustion.

"_Naruto……..Just…have to see him alive…can't rest….not until I know he's alive."_ Orochimaru's wicked mind games had finally had some effect on the Uchiha. Sasuke hadn't even thought about how the sanin tried to take control of his body. His revenge had barely surfaced in his mind either. All he could think about was what Orochimaru planned to do to Naruto if he had succeeded in taking host of Sasuke's body._ "No one will ever touch him…... Except me……If death is the only solution in protecting Naruto…Then __**I'll**__ be the one to kill him._" Sasuke closed his eyes. _"But I hope……I hope it never comes to that."_

As Konoha approached on the horizon, Sasuke slowed his pace slightly. The blazing glow of the high sun blinded the Uchiha temporarily when he approached a clearing in the forest. "_This place……..This is the grove Naruto and I were in when I attacked him."_ Sasuke opened his eyes; His gaze was still blurred with an aggravating mass of specks of bright light. He relied on his ears for a brief moment.

"It's not that, Sakura. You don't need to apologize. I was never mad at _**you.**_" The sound caused an instantaneous feeling of success and relief in Sasuke's mind. _"Naruto…. He's here."_ Sasuke's eyes broke open in desperation as he searched for any sign of the blonde. _"Where?...There."_ Sasuke leapt to another tree branch reflexively at the sight of Naruto. He stealthily placed his back to a tree and peered down at his former teammate.

"_Teammate__**s**__."_ Sasuke's mind corrected itself. Saskura was standing before Naruto._ "Damn it. She always has to be in the way, doesn't she-" _Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight before him.

Sakura had wrapped her arms around Naruto. Sasuke felt himself grunt a little as he watched Naruto return the embrace. _"What…..What is this?"_ Sasuke gulped worriedly. He felt something strange overcome his mind and body. His throat began to tighten. The embrace still hadn't ceased. His two former teammates only succeeded in tightening their grasps around each other. Sasuke watched dejectedly as a tear spilled from Naruto's eye.

"No………" Sasuke clutched at a tree branch.

"Naruto." Sakura spoke as she just barely backed away from the blonde. "There's another reason I came. Tsunade-sama wants to see you and I." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What about?" Naruto asked curiously. Sakura looked away worriedly. He pink bangs covered her eyes enigmatically.

"I don't know much. But, from what I've heard…….." Naruto nodded his head in an attempt to make the girl continue. "Orochimaru." Naruto felt a shiver at the sound of the sanin's name. "He's dead."

"H-How?" Naruto asked nervously as he prepared himself to hear about what Sasuke had done. _"When Sasuke left……he told me that he wouldn't come back until __**they**__ were gone……does that mean…..Does it mean that Sasuke killed Orochimaru?"_ Naruto mused. _"And what about Itachi?"_

"I don't know much, Naruto." Sakura continued. "That perverted sanin……..Jiraiya….He found Orochimaru's remains….What little was left of him anyway." Naruto looked downward. Sakura placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulders.

"_**SNAP!"**_ The sound of a cracking tree branch resounded through the grove. Naruto and Sakura watched behind them as the limb of a tree flew swiftly toward the ground.

"_Shit."_ Sasuke thought angrily. He had just barely avoided his former teammates gaze by leaping away as soon as he had realized he had broken the tree branch. Naruto clenched his jaw and turned toward Sakura.

"Sakura……Go back to the Hokage tower. Tell Grandma that I'll be there soon." Naruto stared sternly at Sakura.

"Naruto?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?" Naruto put on the best smile he could pull off.

"Aw, its just that I want to work on my technique a little longer. I need to practice in private. Then I'll probably go back to my house and wash up." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head casually.

"Naruto." Sakura sneered. "I'm not stupid. Stop treating me like a child-" Naruto cut the girl off and returned to his previous demeanor.

"Sakura……Just do this for me…..Please." Naruto kept a stern tone but pleaded with his friend. Sakura looked around cautiously. In a frantic search for an answer, her mind deciphered the situation.

"Don't take long." Sakura stated firmly. She turned her back on Naruto and left the grove in a flash of speed.

Naruto turned around slowly and faced the tree that the branch had fallen from. His blue eyes scanned the forest carefully. He took another slow step forward. The blonde's lower lip began to quiver slightly. Naruto, rather than showing any weakness, bit the trembling muscle firmly. _"It couldn't be….."_ Naruto opened his mouth.

"Teme?" Naruto almost whispered. Naruto heard footsteps approaching from his right. He turned quickly, a kunai was already held tightly in his hand. _"If he wants a repeat of last time…….."_

"Hey! What's wrong with you, Naruto!?" A familiar voice asked._ "Bad timing, Kiba. Bad timing."_ Naruto thought sourly. He'd already been interrupted once today. He was hardly in the mood for someone to interrupt a second time; Especially now.

"Kiba? Were you just training? In the trees?" Naruto asked. It seemed more like an interrogation to the other boy. Kiba placed his hands in front of him and shook them violently.

"Whoa! What's with you? You're still on edge." Kiba grunted. Naruto noticed his behavior and gasped silently. He dropped the kunai and smiled.

"Sorry, Kiba. It's just that I think I need a little alone time right now." Naruto hoped that Kiba would get the hint to leave. However, Naruto realized he would have to be a little blunter when he noticed his words only made the other boy chuckle. Kiba moved around behind Naruto and placed both his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Relax, Naruto. I mean ease up a little. It's only me." Kiba began gently massaging Naruto's shoulders. Naruto groaned lightly. "I heard you've been training out here for almost three days. Holy shit, your shoulders are like one giant knot." Every nerve in Naruto's upper body felt instant relief from the friendly massage. Nevertheless, Naruto really needed Kiba to go. _"Someone else is here…"_ Naruto successfully suppressed a moan. _"Damn he really knows what he's doing."_

"I appreciate this Kiba…….ahh…..Really I do……..aww…..but seriously Kiba…..would you mind leaving me alone?" The sound of a zipper buzzed in Naruto's ears. Kiba was removing Naruto's orange jacket. "Kiba?" Naruto asked a bit uncomfortably.

"This thing is way too bulky. Why do you wear it? I can't get any of your rough spots while it's on." Kiba scoffed. "And boy do you have a lot of them." The blonde cleared his throat.

"Chill, Naruto…….We're both guys, I'm just trying to help you out." The orange jacket slid from Naruto's body, leaving the blonde in one of his black undershirts. "There, now I can work on your knots." Naruto cooed like a dog when Kiba reapplied his hands. Kiba was half expecting to see Naruto's leg twitch uncontrollably like Akamaru's always did when Kiba gave him a rub down.

"_**CRACK!"**_ A second branch snapped in Sasuke's grasp. He'd never taken his eyes off of Naruto for a second. _"What the fuck!? Naruto and Kiba!? Naruto and Sakura!? The fucking dobe has a thing for that mutt! He may even have a thing for Sakura!"_ Sasuke was unsure if he was jealous. _"No, this has to be jealousy. How can Naruto do that? I thought……..he and I had….."_ Sasuke felt his eyes sear and a knot formed uncomfortably in his throat. _"This…..watching this….I feel sick….It hurts."_ Sasuke grabbed another branch and clenched his fingers around it. His chest heaved outward as he inhaled shakily.

"God…..ahh….Kiba you're gonna put me asleep." Naruto's words seeped into Sasuke's already confused and distraught mind. Sasuke felt a silent sob arise in his throat. He choked it back with his anger. _"I can't watch anymore..."_ Disgust and anguish flowed into Sasuke's anger. His emotions mixed violently into an unhealthy concoction. Then again, Sasuke's control of his emotions had always been a bit unhealthy._ "Why!? Do I deserve this!?"_ Sasuke felt his face tighten as he let out a weak grunt. _"Whether I deserve it or not……I can't just sit here and watch……I need to talk to the dobe……I'll kill Kiba if he touches Naruto again."_

Sasuke summoned a small snake from his sleeve. He watched it wind down his arm in way that attracted Sasuke's eyes. Its dark, scaly skin contracted along the Uchiha's pale limb. It wrapped itself around the tree and smoothly twisted down to the ground. It weaved in the high grass, giving it even more stealth than it required.

"Ow. Fuck!" Kiba bit his lip and looked down at his ankle.

"_**POOF!"**_ The sound echoed in Naruto's ears. Light smoke wisped from the ground in deadly curls. The smell was easily recognizable in Kiba's sensitive nose.

"Naruto? Did you see what bit me? It smells like the kind of smoke from a summoning juts-" Kiba's eyes turned a ghostly white as his pupils receded into the back of his head. The boy dropped to the ground instantaneously in a heap. Naruto stood up instinctively and yelled into the trees.

"Stop it!" The blonde waited for Sasuke to emerge. "Stop it, Sasuke! Come out of there!" Naruto peered cautiously at his side. He watched as someone's foot casually pushed Kiba aside. Naruto closed his eyes.

"So Orochimaru is dead?" The question was obviously rhetorical. Sasuke didn't need a reason to answer.

"What the hell is this, Naruto?" Sasuke gestured toward the fallen boy. "Kiba? And Sakura?"

"What did you do to him?" Naruto's teeth were already grinding.

"Hn. So you're worried about this mutt, huh? It's just a poison that induces sleep." Sasuke heard Naruto sigh in relief. "Why him?" Sasuke asked with a hint of genuine curiosity. Naruto turned and faced the Uchiha. He scrunched his brow to show his irritation.

"He's my friend, Sasuke. Nothing more. He was just there……I wasn't going to object to a massage." Naruto tried lightening the mood a little.

"Hn. He was just _**there**_. Like when I was just _**there**_, right?" The Uchiha's tone was covered with disgust. Naruto snarled angrily. He knew Sasuke had no right to say what he was saying.

"And then you weren't _**there!**_" Naruto took a step forward and clenched his fist. "You left _**me**_, Sasuke! It's not the other way around. _**You**_ left _**me**_! I don't _**owe**_ you anything!" Crimson colors swarmed into the blonde's eyes. The Kyuubi had sensed Naruto's primal fury. The demon fed it like a blazing fire. "Where do _**you**_ get off judging _**me!?**_ When were we ever actually _**anything!?**_" A clawed fist soared vengefully toward the Uchiha. Sasuke hurled the fist aside. He retaliated with more corrosive words.

"I see you're as mature as ever, dobe!" Sarcasm flooded through Sasuke's speech. "Really mature, Naruto! I hurt you and you hurt me back!"

"No! The mature thing to do, Sasuke, is for you to spend your whole life hiding and suppressing your emotions! The mature thing to do, Sasuke, is for you to hurt and abandon everyone who ever cared about you or _**loved**_ you so that you can fuel your life with revenge! The mature thing to do is to hunger and search for power so that no one will realize that you are nothing but a scared, insecure little boy!" Sasuke stood completely stunned for a second. His rage hesitated briefly. Naruto turned and began to walk away.

"Nar…..Naruto stop!" Sasuke felt his strength return. "Naruto…wait."

"Sasuke……..just….. go away." Naruto couldn't believe what he was saying. He had vowed to get Sasuke back, and now he was dismissing his old friend without batting an eye.

"I'm…..I'm sorry." Sasuke spoke softly. Although, Naruto couldn't hear Sasuke that well, he swore he had never heard the Uchiha sound so sincere. "I'm sorry for everything…for everything I put you through." Naruto wished he could accept the apology. Still, in the end, Naruto's anger won.

"Thank you." Naruto said with more sarcasm than Sasuke could muster. "All better now. Thank goodness you told me in time." Sasuke felt his rage fester yet again. Rather than making the situation worse, Sasuke remained calm.

"Stop, Naruto. It's not like that. You don't understand." Sasuke said a bit disdainfully. "I care about you dobe…….I love you." Sasuke gulped.

"Really? Well, you could have fooled me." Naruto quipped back; the blonde kept walking. Sasuke looked at the ground. He refused to close his eyes in fear of having Naruto disappear out of sight completely.

"Are you going to tell the Hokage that I'm here?" Sasuke asked; He knew the question was unimportant. However, he asked it simply to stop the blonde from leaving.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know why." Naruto turned to face Sasuke. The Uchiha noticed the streaming tears that were sliding helplessly from Naruto's gleaming, cyan eyes.

"Sasuke……Sasuke I-I…want to trust you…..I want it so bad that it hur-no, it does more than hurt…..You've really torn me apart Sasuke…..Will you ever let me trust you….trust you enough to love you…..I want to love you….I already do.. But, it just doesn't Without trust….Love is nothing but a passionate fire…The craving is there…and the lust…but without trust…It just burns and consumes……until there's nothing left." A desperate choke stopped Naruto from continuing. The blonde sat in the dirt. Sasuke was taken aback by Naruto's use of poetic sounding words. _"He must have thought a lot about this."_ The Uchiha mused.

"Love like that doesn't last." Sasuke finished for the gasping blonde. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry." Cautious steps led the Uchiha behind Naruto. Sasuke fell to his knees and faced Naruto's back. He stretched his hand warily toward the blonde.

"C-Can I?" Sasuke asked sincerely.

"Please." Naruto answered back almost silently.

Sasuke wrapped on of arms around Naruto's waist. The other laid itself tenderly down the blonde's torso. Naruto leaned backward and allowed Sasuke to hold him. He placed his head on Sasuke's chest and snuggled against him slightly. The Uchiha readjusted himself as well. He spread his legs, allowing Naruto to lay his own legs between them.

Sasuke felt the blonde shake violently against him. Naruto quivered in Sasuke's grasp and he began to sweat.

"Dobe? You're burning up. Should I……" Sasuke asked.

"I-I can't stop shaking." A sharp shudder caused Naruto to cough. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Both boys hesitated. Sasuke was about to ask why, but, Naruto spoke first. "It's all just a little too much to take in at once."

"What Should I do? Do you want me to go?" Sasuke whispers were filled with concern.

"No……Don't….just….hold me a little tighter, and don't let go." Naruto closed his eyes.

"Yea." Sasuke responded tenderly by pulling the blonde closer to him. The shaking began to subside after a few moments. Sasuke had almost thought that Naruto had fallen asleep.

"Sasuke? I'm sorry if I was a little too confrontational a second ago…..I just…well after the way you left me last time…I was mad." Naruto chuckled. "No I was more than mad…You really pissed me off…..I can hardly believe I'm letting you touch me like this after what you did to me…..Why did you do that?" Naruto's head tilted backward; he gazed into Sasuke's dark, mysterious eyes.

"I understand why you're angry…..I was half expecting you turn into that fox and eat me when I came back today. I shouldn't have said the things I said either…I was out of line… It's just that seeing you with Sakura and Kiba……It hurt. You didn't owe me anything…You were right. I treated you like shit when I left last time." Sasuke warily stroked Naruto's blonde hairline.

"Speaking of Kiba……" Naruto interjected.

"He's fine. I already said that all the snake did was put him to sleep. The poison will neutralize itself in his system after a while. He isn't in any danger." Sasuke sounded slightly irritated.

"Can I trust you? How do I know that you're not gonna leave like last time? How do I know that you won't let Kabuto try to kill me again?" Naruto started to pull away from Sasuke slightly.

"Naruto…just let me explain." Sasuke calmly pulled Naruto back to his chest. "I…I can't let you get involved with my……_**business.**_ I couldn't let you follow me. I may have been blunt, but, you were being so damn persistent." Sasuke could almost feel the kyuubi's chakra boil within Naruto.

"That's hardly an excuse for what you did las-" Naruto's swelling anger was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Let me finish, dobe." Sasuke continued. "I didn't want to hurt you….But, I know that I ended up doing it anyway. I won't ever let anything like that happen to you again. I'll kill anyone who threatens you……Just like Orochimaru did." Sasuke trailed off.

"Sasuke……" Naruto whispered.

"But I can't let you get in my way either." Sasuke placed his chin lightly on top of Naruto's blonde locks. "We're both just going to have to wait. I have to finish my brother." Naruto felt Sasuke's body tense. "Don't think that I don't care about you……. I just can't be with you completely until he's dead. Can you understand?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

"Sasuke….You know that I can't let you go on alone. I can't let you do this to yourself. Kakashi……Sakura…None of us can ever completely stop following you." Truth flowed through Naruto's speech.

"You have to!" Sasuke's voice rose. "I have to do this, Naruto! And I need you to be alive when I've finished it. Naruto………Once he's dead….You're all….You're all that I'll have left." Naruto thought it was impossible for Sasuke to hold him tighter. Sasuke proved him wrong. "I need you dobe…..You're the only thing that will keep me alive when I complete my revenge." Sasuke mentally cursed his throat for forming another rigid knot.

"I want to help…..I just want to help you Sasuke….I'll do whatever I can." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand. Their fingers slowly laced around each other.

"Then stay out of my way." Sasuke's pleading voice cracked. "If you interfered and got hurt…..I could never forgive myself… or you. My brother is my burden…..he's mine alone to kill." The Uchiha waited for another argument to start.

"Ok…..Alright, I'll try." Naruto let out a weak whisper. Sasuke exhaled in relief.

"Thanks, dobe. Because someday……..Someday I want you by my side……forever." The boys sat in silence. The sun was beginning to fade in an ominous red and orange aura on the horizon.

"Sasuke….I don't want to sound like a hypocrite….." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto's confusing statement. " I mean its important for us to take this slow….and to see where we stand and stuff…..But…..You know that whole "rebuilding trust" conversation we should still be having?"

"Yea?" Sasuke asked; His heart skipped a beat, hoping that Naruto wanted the same thing he wanted at this point.

"Ummm…." Naruto felt his cheeks swell with heat. "Let's just forget about it for now, ok?" Naruto gave a large, nervous grin and turned to face Sasuke. "Maybe we should just…..….Break all this tension, you know?" Naruto's hands squirmed around each other nervously.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed humorously at the blonde before him. "Sure, dobe. I think I know how we can do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had the hardest time making the decision to end the chapter there. In the end, I just had to……Sorry. However, the next chapter is almost done. It should be up very, VERY soon. Ha and I mean it this time. It will contain mostly lemonish events, and it will begin _**immediately**_ where this chapter ended. ---By the way, sorry about the lengthy conversations in this chapter, I just figured that Sasuke and Naruto had A LOT to talk about after their last encounter. Anyway, let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

Thanks to all of my reviewers. I led the last bit of chapter twelve into this chapter just so that the two chapters could flow into each other. Pretty long chapter ahead. Anyway, let me know what you think.

**The Way Things Are**

**Chapter 13**

"Sasuke….I don't want to sound like a hypocrite….." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto's confusing statement. " I mean its important for us to take this slow….and to see where we stand and stuff…..But…..You know that whole "rebuilding trust" conversation we should still be having?"

"Yea?" Sasuke asked; His heart skipped a beat, hoping that Naruto wanted the same thing he wanted at this point.

"Ummm…." Naruto felt his cheeks swell with heat. "Let's just forget about it for now, ok?" Naruto gave a large, nervous grin and turned to face Sasuke. "Maybe we should just…..….Break all this tension, you know?" Naruto's hands squirmed around each other nervously.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed humorously at the blonde before him. "Sure, dobe. I think I know how we can do that."

The boys moved forward simultaneously. Quivering lips turned into strong ones as they brushed their mouths firmly against one another's. They hesitated briefly, knowing that they should both be talking instead. However, passion struck them blind and forced both of the boys to push their bodies closer together. Flushed with a newfound and overwhelming fervor, Sasuke's tongue lightly wiggled itself on Naruto's bottom lip. Entrance into Naruto's mouth was quickly granted.

Warm, fervent breaths flew through Sasuke's nose. The tender exhales splashed Naruto's face devotedly like a summer breeze. Their tongues wrestled roughly in their standard battle for dominance. Sasuke's hand gripped the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto sent a hand meandering curiously up Sasuke's shirt. They pulled at one another, yearning for something more. Waves of ecstasy pulsed swiftly in the boy's veins. A sudden head rush fueled Sasuke's craving. Sasuke clawed furiously at Naruto's black undershirt like a wolf attacking prey. He ripped the shirt off and flung it to the ground in a disheveled, ragged heap. His hands possessively took hold of Naruto's supple obliques. Naruto pulled his lips away briefly.

"Teme….That's the…. second shirt…. you've destroyed." Naruto panted toward Sasuke. The comment caused Sasuke's mouth to curl just barely.

"Too much for you, dobe?" Sasuke challenged with lengthy breaths. Naruto smiled competitively.

"Bring it on, Sasuke." Naruto felt his lips instantly become engulfed by Sasuke's. The Uchiha's strong hand twisted lightly at Naruto's hair. Naruto knew Sasuke could be a little fierce. But, at that point, Naruto needed him to be more than just "a little" violent with him._ "What is it about this bastard? I can't stop myself. Are these feelings really love?"_ The enigma surrounding those questions was truly mystifying. Naruto's whispers echoed into his unknowing soul, yearning for an answer that his feelings seemed to stubbornly refuse to reveal. Waves of desire overflowed into his body, serving as his psyche's only reply.

"Come on, teme. You call that rough? You're as flimsy as a leaf." Naruto muttered smugly.

Naruto had learned to like resisting Sasuke and fighting back. There was something about being unable to escape or fight off Sasuke's advances that made Naruto feel hotter than he'd ever felt. On the other hand, Naruto loved trying to dominate Sasuke as well. He hoped to overpower and control his friend at his own mercy.

Their struggle to control each other sent currents of unrivaled pleasure into their systems. In the end, they knew that whoever appeared to have less power over the other, after a lengthy fight, would submit willingly. The boys silently seemed to agree with that contract._ "I won't lose."_ Naruto decided proudly.

Losing and gaining dominance sent equal, yet, different kinds of sexual euphoria into the boys' bodies. Even Sasuke, who found it humiliating to be dominated by anyone, discovered an odd sensation at the thought of being completely helpless to Naruto's sexual mercy. Still, he'd realized that he'd much rather come out on top. The challenge, and the thought of possibly losing, thrilled him. It also enticed Sasuke into questioning his ordeal. _"Is this about power, love, or lust? What do I really think? I love him……..don't I? Does Naruto think this is about superiority_ _and domination? Is he just attracted to me? Or does he love me?"_ Sasuke tossed the confusing questions aside.

"I haven't even started yet, Naruto." Sasuke rocked the blonde on his knees until Naruto was fighting to stay balanced. Sasuke's gripping hands pushed Naruto to the ground. Sasuke followed the blonde downward, their lips never parted. Naruto lay squirming on his back.

"No you don't Sasuke; I've got a score to settle with you after last time." Naruto threatened with a hint of underlying lust in his eyes. He grasped Sasuke's shirt and tugged Sasuke to the ground. The blonde succeeded in reversing their positions. They wrestled about endlessly. Sasuke pulled away from underneath Naruto. He stood and lifted Naruto by his shoulders, forcing them both to their feet.

Naruto pushed heatedly back at Sasuke. He pushed a second time, knocking Sasuke against a tree. Sasuke felt Naruto's thigh nestle strongly between his own legs. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pinning the Uchiha to the tree. Naruto's thigh rubbed teasingly through the Uchiha's pants. It mercilessly provoked Sasuke's throbbing cock to cum right there.

Sasuke nuzzled his head into Naruto's neck. The blonde moaned intensely as Sasuke's mouth and wandering tongue explored every inch of the tan flesh. Sasuke used Naruto's momentary distraction to his advantage. He grabbed Naruto's side and hurled the blonde in a swift motion. Naruto felt his back rub against the jagged bark of a tree. He soon found that the tables had been turned on him. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrist with one of his free hands and pinned them above the blonde's head against the tree. Naruto writhed and squirmed to get free. Eventually, he succumbed to Sasuke's relentless attack on his neck.

Sasuke lifted his head to let his gaze meet Naruto's. The smug look of victory glinted inside obsidian orbs. Naruto felt a hand possessively clutch his bare chest.

"_**Possesively…."**_ Naruto's mind was slowly released from the controlling power of sexual tension and euphoria it had been in. _"What am I doing!?"_ The blonde's now released mind had a sudden revelation. A logical voice, unaffected by the craving Naruto had for sexual relief, spoke realistically to blonde. _"He's using you! Don't let that bastard touch you anymore! Have you forgotten what he's done to you!?"_ Sasuke watched the blonde's pupils stare into space. He realized that Naruto's mind was concerned about something.

"_Stop being so weak! Its time for you to realize that he does __**not**__ love you! Love isn't important to that sick lunatic!"_ Naruto's eyes narrowed._ He's come back to relieve his body's tensions. He just wants to use you!" _Naruto's mind began arguing with itself. _"No……he wouldn't………he doesn't……he can't!"_ Sasuke was about to ask the blonde about his condition._ "He doesn't care about you! He'll kill if you get in the way of his relentless revenge."_ Naruto's subconscious hissed back.

Sasuke was about to lean forward, but was stopped by the sound of a stifling groan in the distance. _"Kiba! Shit he's waking up! I almost forgot about him!"_ Naruto's eyes filled with panic.

"Naruto, just ignore him. He can find his way home." Sasuke sneered; The passionate moment was beginning to die down. Sasuke was more than just disappointed. Naruto pulled his body free and stared Sasuke in the eye.

"My apartment." Naruto commanded toward the Uchiha. "Give me five minutes."

"Hn." Sasuke huffed and gave an almost unnoticeable nod. He disappeared in a flash.

Naruto walked toward the other boy left in the grove. He quickly realized that he was still shirtless. He picked up his orange jacket from the ground and zipped it up along his body to avoid any suspicion from Kiba._ "Great. Now I just have to worry about him noticing my messy hair and flushed face."_ His hand stretched downward to Kiba's shoulder. He shook the boy gently.

"Kiba, you awake?" Kiba's eyelids opened slightly. The chunin's pupils scanned back and forth. He sat up so suddenly that it made Naruto jump.

"What the hell!? Where am I!?" Kiba stood up and shook his head from side to side. His narrowed pupils stared suspiciously at Naruto. "What's going on here, Naruto?" Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head. Kiba saw past Naruto's nervous habit.

"Ha…..uh tell me, Kiba. Do you…… remember anything?" Naruto asked worriedly. Kiba exhaled and slumped his shoulders.

"No, Naruto." Kiba admitted honestly. "My ankle hurts a little…But other than that…I feel fine. What happened to me?" Kiba remained calm.

"_Yes! He doesn't remember anything. Now, I've just got to come up with a convincing enough story to fool him!" _Naruto's mind reveled.

"Kiba, you were attacked by some crazy looking shinobi from another village!" Naruto struck a confident pose. "Just when it looked like they had done you in with their poison, I beat them to a pulp with nothing but my bare hands! Honest! I didn't even use any ninjutsu. They didn't stand a chance against Naruto Uzuma-"

"Shut up, Naruto." Kiba scoffed. The boy rubbed at his ankle as he inspected the wound. "It just looks like a snake bite. I must have passed out." Kiba stared at Naruto who was now standing in a slump dejectedly. Kiba chuckled. "You didn't really think I'd believe that crap did you?" Kiba suddenly peered closely at Naruto. After careful inspection, Kiba noticed that Naruto's hair was no longer in shaggy spikes, but, in large, muddled clumps. Naruto's face was so red it was beginning to resemble a tomato.

"Geez……First the hickeys…. Now _**this.**_ I don't know what you're up to, Naruto, but, I'm going home. I gotta make sure that this bite isn't anything serious." Kiba gave a friendly smile and retreated into the woods. "I'll see you later, Naruto!"

Naruto leapt toward a tree. He stopped on a thick branch and ran a hand stressfully through his messy hair. _"Relax……If he's still here….If he went to the apartment……….." _Naruto's bewildered mind paused for a moment. "_Then, you know what to do."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed with his arms crossed. _"Five minutes…..Right dobe."_ Sasuke was beginning to lose his patience. He had arrived at Naruto's apartment within one minute. It had already been ten minutes since he had arrived, and Naruto was nowhere in sight. _"I'll bet he and that dog are fooling around-"_

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice called out. He appeared in the room before the Uchiha with a confused look on his face.

"Yea. What's with the face?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I didn't expect you to actually be here when I came back." Naruto approached the bed and sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed and wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"You told me to come. So I came. I'm trying to get you to trust me, dobe." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer. "And I also wanted to finish what we had only just started in that grove." Sasuke rubbed Naruto's thigh.

"Sasuke……..What is this to you? What are we?" The blonde waited for a response. Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head and then moved his hand to the zipper on Naruto's jacket. When the bulky training coat was removed, Sasuke pressed his chest against Naruto's. He pulled the boy into an embrace. They held each other, warm flesh tenderly caressing against tan skin. The lust filled moment was replaced by an overwhelming sensation of love. Rather than speaking, Sasuke let his body whisper words of undying compassion and dedication into Naruto.

"_Don't let him control you."_ Naruto's mind commanded, interrupting the moment of blissful compassion. Naruto's feet slid onto the bed as Sasuke pulled the blonde underneath his gleaming, sweat covered torso. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand grab his hips roughly. _"Stop him."_ Naruto gasped as Sasuke's palm brushed at the fabric of his pants, stroking Naruto's twitching cock. _"I can't give into this. I'll test, Sasuke."_

"Teme……" Naruto broke the wordless moment of gasping pleasure. "H-How long….How long do you plan on staying this time?" Sasuke sighed.

"I can't stay long." Sasuke noticed a slight flinch of Naruto's head as the Uchiha stroked the blonde's face. "But I wanted to leave knowing that there was some satisfaction between the two of us." Sasuke sneered; His voice was sultry.

"_You see now? You're his play thing. His fuck-toy. Nothing more. He doesn't care whether you live or die. Can't you see that by now?" _Naruto's wary thoughts emerged corrosively. _"Or are you really that big of a fool?_" Sasuke ran his hand slowly up along Naruto's abdomen.

"You're all mine now, dobe. _**Mine.**_" Sasuke's words caused Naruto to shake his head lightly; He closed his eyes. Something began to overtake his body. It was anger, and a hint of lustful vengeance. _"More than just a hint."_ Naruto affirmed.

A newfound strength surged through Naruto's body. His blue eyes lit with primal, red energy. _"Take him for yourself. Make him feel what he made you experience twice. Make sure it doesn't happen a third time."_ Muscles slowly became more defined along Naruto's soft body. A steaming current of crimson colored chakra flowed freely from the blonde's figure dancing like a flame threatened to be put out.

"Dobe? What's going on? What's happeni-" A hard jab in Sasuke's stomach knocked the wind out of the Uchiha, painfully silencing him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his abdomen. He rolled onto his side and defensively curled his body. A strange smell seared the sensitive, fleshy walls of Sasuke's nose. He looked down at the blow Naruto had landed. After a quick scan of his eyes, Sasuke realized that his flesh had been charred lightly. Sasuke wheezed as he tried to regain his breath. His attempts only lead to violent convulsions in his chest as his throat choked from the oxygen that was stolen from him. He felt a strong hand clutch at his wrists. Sharp nails dug into his hands as Naruto pinned the Uchiha's arms above his head.

Sasuke's eyes broke open as he discovered his new position under Naruto's heaving chest. His concerned eyes met with a pair of untamed slits.

"The Kyuubi! Naruto, what's happening?" Sasuke's arms fought ruthlessly to get free. When he realized that Naruto was beginning to scoff at his attempts, Sasuke kicked and slid his legs across the soft bed. He couldn't seem to grip anything. "Naruto, are you in there?" Sasuke asked worriedly. "The fox is trying to-" Naruto's free hand gripped Sasuke's throat, denying the helpless boy his voice and air yet again._ "When that fox takes over, the dobe has the potential to overpower me. This could be bad."_

"Shut. Up. Sasuke." The voice was Naruto's. "This isn't the fox. It's me. The fox is just feeding my anger a little." Naruto's grasp held strong on Sasuke's neck. Because of the fox's influence, Naruto couldn't help but feel some attraction to the sadistic way he was controlling and overpowering Sasuke._ "Maybe its not because of the kyuubi's influence."_ Naruto's subconscious mused.

"Naruto…….stop…" Sasuke managed to cough out. "I'm not gonna…..fight with…you-anymore….I don't want to fight…" Naruto's constriction prevented Sasuke from saying anymore.

"Good. That will make this a lot easier for me." Naruto leaned forward and sneered. The hissing breaths seared at Sasuke's face like red hot embers. Naruto loosened his grip and let Sasuke speak momentarily.

"Dobe………stop b-being stupid……I said I was sorr-" Sasuke's speech was cut off by a swift slap to his face. Sasuke clenched his jaw, desperately trying to contain his rage. "OW!" Sasuke's voice cracked from the lack of oxygen. "Dammit, Naruto what do you want fro-"

"You just don't get it, Sasuke!" Naruto scoffed disgustedly. "This isn't just about you! You can't just come and go and do as you please with me. I am not a thing, Sasuke! We're friends!" Naruto exhaled weakly and began to calm down. "Maybe more than that…."

"Naruto….Why are you so angry? You seemed fine a little bit ago." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I know, teme. I was upset…..and I…..I just wanted you to hold me…..I had to escape from all that tension between us." Naruto's head bobbed downward. "But, I was wrong….I should've resisted you….." Naruto trailed off and watched Sasuke's chest rise slowly.

"Naruto………I love you dobe….You mean so much to me….." Sasuke loosened his muscles and let Naruto hold him without resistance. Naruto began to pant as a sick realization hit his mind.

"I could be dead, Sasuke." Naruto stared into Sasuke's face. "Because of you…..I could have died……twice…." Naruto spoke as though this thought had never entered his mind. His voice got stronger. "Does that _**mean**_ anything to you?" The blonde argued viciously.

"Naruto…I'm sorry." Sharp huff escaped through Sasuke's body. "It's just…..Itachi……I have to……" Sasuke's hands began to wiggle weakly in Naruto's grasp. "Naruto…I just……. I just want to hold you." Sasuke closed his eyes dejectedly. Naruto had never seen Sasuke quite like this.

"No, Sasuke. I'm sorry too." Naruto placed his forehead lightly on Sasuke's brow. "But you can't always let your hands do the talking." Naruto whispered. "And I can't let my dick do all my thinking." Naruto allowed Sasuke's short, quiet breaths to describe the Uchiha's feelings. "I'm not going to lie. I want you, teme." Naruto caressed Sasuke's red face. "I really want you. But if we want this to work……I need to trust you….And this has to be more than a friendship with _**benefits.**_" Naruto continued. "And you can't just tell me what to do….If you want this to work, you have to respect me."

"Naruto….I've made mistakes….Huge mistakes……But, I love you, dobe. I know I do." Sasuke's eyelids tightened.

"I'm not sure if you really do, Sasuke. I'm not sure if I can trust you enough to ever really love you either……." Naruto's voice cracked; He watched Sasuke's jaw clench; The Uchiha's atoms apple bobbed up and down.

"Give me one more chance." Sasuke pleaded dimly. "Two days. I'll stay with you here for two days." Sasuke opened his eyes. The fox's chakra had already begun to fade. Sasuke could have released himself at this point, but immediately decided against it. "Let me show you that you can trust me, dobe. I'll fix this. I won't lose you again."

Naruto closed his eyes as the kyuubi's chakra began to recede. It drained back inside the blonde's body abruptly. Naruto received an instant head rush and fell lightly on top of Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto sat motionless for a moment. Sasuke listened to Naruto's breathing closely, until he matched it with his own. Naruto's heart beat rhythmically with Sasuke's. After several more seconds, Naruto's eyes opened slowly. He rolled himself off Sasuke and laid silently beside the Uchiha.

Sasuke was already upset with Naruto's accusations. He refused to let the blonde ignore him any longer.

"Dobe." The back of Sasuke's fingers caressed Naruto's whisker scarred cheek. "I know you're mad, but……." Sasuke moved closer to Naruto.

"No, Sasuke." Naruto replied softly. "No, tonight I'm gonna hold you." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's lithe figure. "And I'm not gonna let go. Not until you fall asleep." Naruto pressed his body against Sasuke's. "I don't know where we stand. But, if I really mean something to you…….Then be here when I wake up in the morning. I want to see you in the morning." Sasuke brushed Naruto's messy blonde hairs out of his face. He looked deeply into gleaming blue orbs. His tongue grazed across his lips briefly before he pressed his mouth tenderly against Naruto's.

"Trust me, Naruto." Sasuke sheltered the blonde's head in his shoulder.

"I'd like that, teme." Naruto wiped his hand lightly across Sasuke's stomach, examining the charred bruise he had inflicted upon the Uchiha. "I'm sorry if I lost control a little. Does it hurt?" Naruto moved his head back and looked at Sasuke's face. Sasuke stared right back at Naruto and ignored the question.

"Naruto….you're so…..tempting." Sasuke lips met with a vast field of blonde locks.

"Yeah, I know. But, be careful, teme. You know that I'm vulnerable to flattery." Naruto chuckled lightly, sending loving breaths across Sasuke's cheeks. "But, you're not getting anything from me tonight." Naruto taunted the Uchiha with a grin.

"Not even if I said how powerful of a ninja you've become, or how smart you are?" Sasuke mocked cruelly back.

"Then I'd probably have to ask who you are and what you've done with the _**bastard**_ that I've grown to know so well." Naruto's emphasis on the word bastard only made Sasuke want to straddle the blonde more. The blonde's smile widened slightly.

"Dobe." Sasuke finished.

They sat holding each other in perfect silence. Both boys waited for the other to fall asleep and to lose the unspoken contest they had begun. Sasuke watched the blonde's head jerk and then loosen as he drifted in between the worlds of sleep and awake. Naruto pulled his head back into Sasuke's shoulder and began muttering silently to himself. His breathing began to become sluggish and relaxed. He took a final deep breath. His defined chest pressed warmly against Sasuke's.

"Sasuke…You smell……Really good." The Uchiha felt Naruto's blonde hair fall onto his neck and brush across his flesh like a soothing wheat field. He pulled the blonde's limp body into his arms and kissed Naruto's lips before he drifted into the comforting darkness of his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto stared at his bloody palms. However, the glint in his eyes only proved that he was more than content with the thick, crimson fluid that soaked his body. His fingers began to curl with success and vengeance.

"I've done it." Kabuto gloated in the empty room. _"The Uchiha will regret not taking my life when he had the chance. He really has no idea who he is dealing with."_

"Especially now." Kabuto chuckled to himself. Something was different about the medical ninja's laughter however. It slowly became maniacal and sadistically transformed into a psychotic cackle. He ran his finger down his face, coating his head with the blood that he had worshipped for so long. "Your death will not be in vain, my lord." Kabuto stood and walked into a dismally lit chamber in the dank hideout.

Kisame Hoshigaki stared at the charred chains that lay twisted across the floor like motionless snakes. He smiled slightly as he examined the burnt flesh that was stuck to the chains like glue. The smell in the hideout was overwhelming, and Kisame seemed to revel in the smell of fresh and old blood, smoke, seared flesh, and pure decay.

"Something interesting definitely happened here." Kisame spoke to the man behind him. "I think that what we've been told may actually be true. Orochimaru is finished." Kisame narrowed his eyes. "There's blood everywhere."

"But no sign of remains." The melancholy voice behind Kisame said.

"No, there are remains." Kabuto rounded a corner and stood before Kisame calmly. "I'm sure you can see them now, especially you." Kabuto gestured toward the man behind Kisame. "Itachi Uchiha." Kisame grunted.

"What's this fool up to?" Kisame asked irritably.

"So you've integrated what remained of Orochimaru into your body." Itachi stared apathetically at the mutilated body that belonged to Kabuto. Orochimaru's flesh had been combined with pieces of his figure. To any normal person, the sight would truly be breath taking.

Pale skin had begun to blend in discolored splotches along Kabuto's face. One of his pupils seemed to belong to Orochimaru as well. The medical ninja was covered in blood from head to toe. Torn muscles revealed themselves through ripped pieces of skin. His bare chest revealed more of the tarnished flesh pieces. Some had appeared to have been stitched along Kabuto's body. What appeared to be the result of years of sick and cruel experimentation was actually what Kabuto had managed to do in just a few hours.

"I have no intention of fighting, gentlemen." Kabuto stated calmly. His cracked lips began moving again. "I actually was hoping you would come. You see, I have a proposition I'd like to arrange with you." Kabuto reached toward his jaw and held it firmly in his grasp. With a quick flick of his wrist came the blood curdling wet crunch of tearing muscles and flesh. Apparently, Kabuto had dislodged his jaw and readjusted it manually. Part of a limp, long tongue slid out involuntarily.

"What are you after?" Kisame had no intention of helping the man that had served under the bastard that had betrayed Akatsuki and tried to take over Itachi's body. He gripped the hilt of his Samehada sword.

"Well, I have two primary objectives." Kabuto grinned. "And I think the Akatsuki can help me with both of them." Kisame chuckled and brandished his weapon, threatening the disfigured man.

"You have nothing that could ever be of use to us. Why should we help such a pathetic man like you?" The shark faced ninja swung his weapon toward Kabuto's shoulder. Kabuto stayed completely still.

"Kisame." A calm, commanding voice stopped the sword from striking its target by a few centimeters. Kisame grunted and withdrew his weapon. The medical ninja went on talking as though nothing had happened. "Explain." Itachi spoke in his normal demeanor. Kabuto grinned.

"When your brother killed my master……" Kabuto paused. "As I'm sure you're aware that it was he who killed Orochimaru……. He either destroyed or took possession of all of Orochimaru's scrolls and secrets. My first desire is to gain proper control of my _**new**_ body and successfully gain dominance of Orochimaru's remains into my spirit." Kisame narrowed his eyes.

"Why the hell would Akatsuki help you revive the very man who betrayed our organization!?" Itachi ignored Kisame's yelling momentarily.

"So, you desire the information that I have on Orochimaru's various jutsu." Itachi stated coldly.

"Yes." Kabuto hissed. "I'm sure that when Orochimaru attempted to take host of your body that your sharingan gained the necessary information I require in gaining proper control of my body." Kabuto eyes glinted. "My second desire is, of course, vengeance. I ask when I fulfill my part of the bargain, that Akatsuki allow me to kill Sasuke Uchiha without disruption." Kabuto sneered.

"And what exactly _**is**_ your part of the bargain?" Kisame scoffed.

"I can deliver you the final Jinchuriki that your organization seeks, Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi tilted his head very slightly as though he was somewhat interested.

"Done." Itachi concluded and turned to leave the hideout. Kisame followed obediently after grunting at Kabuto. Before either Akatsuki member disappeared out of sight, Itachi spoke up.

"The Jinchuriki must be alive when you deliver him to us." Itachi stated. Kabuto sighed and smiled to himself sadistically.

"I can't guarantee that his condition will be anywhere near healthy. However, I'll control myself enough so that he can live through the hell of the demon extraction process." Kabuto finished and watched the two men leave without saying another word.

Kisame walked behind his partner with narrowed eyes. The dim sun began to annoy is skin. "What are you up to, Itachi?" Kisame asked curiously as the pair entered a forest.

"I have no intention of helping him." Itachi answered back. "However, if he can prevent us from fighting meaningless battles, then we'll use him to our advantage. Once he's delivered us the Jinchuriki, then we'll dispose of him." Itachi concluded; Kisame could never really tell what was going on in Itachi's mind.

"What about your brother?" Kisame couldn't help a small smile from forming on his lips.

"Unless he has gotten any stronger, he means nothing to me." Itachi stated callously. "If he cannot kill someone as pathetic as Kabuto, then he deserves to die. This will also be an opportunity to see if Sasuke possesses the hate and power necessary to threaten me." Itachi leapt toward a tree. Kisame followed reflexively. "This whole ordeal is actually proving to be quite valuable. We of the Akatsuki will gain the nine tailed fox without having to reveal ourselves. My brother's involvement is an interesting benefit as well." The pair ominously disappeared into the thick brush of the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke seems to have started quite an unfortunate chain of events, hasn't he? And Naruto is giving him another chance. I'll get more into the swing of the plot in the next few chapters. Sorry if Kabuto was only briefly explained, but, his new _**disposition**_ will become a fairly large part of the plot. The same goes for Akatsuki. Reviews are always helpful! This chapter was an interesting write for me, so please let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

Hehe……Sorry about slow updating. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers though. I need to explain the plot of the oncoming chapters so please don't be mad that this chapter will contain mostly the minor characters interacting with the story. Please let me know what you think. Let me know about any grammatical errors too. My proof reading didn't seem to go so well in this chapter.

**The Way Things Are**

**Chapter 14**

There was an uneasy stillness within Tsunade's office. The Hokage was a bit confused about the lack of sound emanating from the jonin that stood in silent contemplation before her. Tsunade watched a wary hand lay itself comfortingly on Anko's shoulder. Kakshi's composed demeanor was hazy in the Hokage's eyes because of the amount of focus she had on Anko.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" The jonin's head stayed down. Tsunade's eyes were closed calmly; Her fingers interlaced between each other and sat below her chin.

"I expected that you would react on impulse after hearing about his death." Tsunade's eyes opened and narrowed. "Especially after what you did a few days ago."

The Hokage waited for a response; Anko said nothing. All that the younger woman did was close her eyes and grip the mark on her neck tighter.

"What's wrong with the seal Anko? You shouldn't feel much of anything now that he's-" Anko's head rose with a scoff. Her pupils wiggled awkwardly; She couldn't seem to look Tsunade directly in the eye.

"You're right, Hokage-sama. I should be lost in a furious speech right about now." Anko's free hand clenched. "But, in all honesty, I felt him die a few days ago." Tsunade's ears perked intently. "I knew he was dead……but I didn't want to admit it to myself……But now…Now there's something else." Anko's nails dug into her seal, her blood seemed too troubled to emerge.

"Tell her Anko." Kakashi prodded sternly.

"His life force………Orochimaru's life force….it's still not gone." Anko hissed.

"Explain." Tsunade seemed to lean forward. Anko's head stayed in place, but, her eyes drifted toward Kakashi's. The silver haired man nodded.

"I can't really tell if he's completely alive but…….Something tells me that he isn't quite dead yet either." Anko's now limp hand dropped to her side. "His soul is slithering around somewhere………." The jonin's voice trailed off.

"Anything else?" The Hokage's voice was edgy.

"Something is going to happen." Anko murmured to herself. Her eyes cracked open and searched for the Hokage's. "Tell me, Hokage-sama… When you sent out shinobi to Orochimaru's hideout, did they find any of his follower's there? Were there any remains!? Did you find a corpse!?"

Tsunade watched Kakashi eye Anko strangely. _"It seems that she hasn't told him __**everything."**_ Tsunade's mind noted.

"No." The Hokage sighed dejectedly. "His remains were scarce and few." Tsunade and Anko had a sudden revelation. "From what Jiraiya explained…..It seems as though his remains were tampered with." Anko's eyes widened. Tsunade gave Kakashi a dismissive, sharp nod. He left the room promptly.

"I can feel his remains……Most of his spirit is still pretty far away….but some of it…..Some of it is close." Anko's voice was tense. She left the room without a single word from the Hokage. Anko closed the door to Tsunade's office and heard a large crack split through her ears.

Tsunade starred angrily at her pulsing fist and the splintering remains of her desk that lay in a disheveled mess at her feet._ "Will that bastard ever die!?"_ Tsunade's mind returned to the present. She cursed herself silently for letting Anko leave so quickly._ "She made it sound as though there were two people with Orochimaru's remains and spirit inside of them."_ Tsunade reviewed Anko's speech repeatedly in her mind. _"She said that one of the two people are close……Could it mean?"_ Shizune entered the room and interrupted Tsunade's mind as it deciphered the situation.

"Tsunade-sama, you know, Naruto never came to see you last night. Didn't you want to tell him about Orochimaru?" Shizune paused and realized that the Hokage was ignoring her. "I wonder what could have kept him from coming." Shizune muttered to herself.

"What?" Shizune's words sparked something in Tsunade's mind. "What did you say, Shizune?" Shizune grunted nervously.

"I said, I wonder what could have kept him from coming." Shizune reiterated her words slowly. Her speech filled the blanks in Tsunade's mind.

"_He's here……..He's back….And that means that Naruto is in danger. Still, if __**he**__ is one of the people that have parts of Orochimaru's body and spirit within him…..then, who is the second?" _Shizune flinched at the sight of the Hokage's powerful fist rising. _"Anko has probably already gone after him. I just hope that her only goal isn't to kill him. He shouldn't die…..Yet."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's eyes blinked open and shut groggily. He tried to stretch his arms but felt something holding them at his sides. Startled, the blonde's eyes shot open. He took in the strange sight of peaceful slumber on Sasuke's sleeping face. The purr of the Uchiha's rhythmic breathing sent a surreal, almost unknown feeling of contentment through Naruto's mind. Naruto let out a husky gasp in response.

"_Much as I'd hate to interrupt a mushy moment like this….."_ Naruto's eyes narrowed into fox-like slits. A mischievous smirk took over his entire face. The blonde placed one finger from each of his hands into his mouth and wet them slowly. He removed his fingers and inched his face closer and closer to Sasuke's.

"WAKE UP BASTARD!" A piercing shriek erupted from Naruto's mouth. He slammed his wet fingers into Sasuke's ears and wiggled them about teasingly. Naruto laughed hysterically and waited to hear Sasuke's angry response. Instead, Naruto heard an irritated groan shake in Sasuke's throat. The Uchiha's eyes stayed closed as he stretched his entire palm on top of Naruto's face. He pushed the blonde off the bed tiredly. Naruto hit the floor loudly.

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled while he readjusted himself against the bed. Naruto stood up and whined to himself in frustration. He rubbed at his sore bottom tenderly.

"If you think your ass hurts now, then you're in for a big surprise later." Sasuke murmured smugly. He took delight at the gaping expression of shock on the blonde's bright red face.

"WHA-…Who said that we…You…Teme!" Naruto stammered and eventually crossed his arms and looked away from Sasuke. "Who said anything about you being on top….." Naruto whispered under his breath.

Naruto walked toward the bed and sat on its edge warily. He felt Sasuke's hands grab his shoulders and pull him down on top of the soft mattress. The boys sat in silence as they both remembered their slight quarrel from the night before._ "He's here…..He didn't leave."_ Naruto mused.

"So…….." Naruto mentally decided to test Sasuke again. "Are you uhhhh…. Hungry or anything?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Naruto realized that it was "yes hn" and not a "No hn."

Naruto walked over to his dresser and pulled a black shirt over his bare chest. He glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye and moved toward the destroyed entrance of his apartment.

"Well, I guess I'll run out and get us some food or something…." Naruto scratched the back of his neck and waited to hear Sasuke's voice. "I'll be back soon." Naruto's gaze faltered dismally away from Sasuke.

"And I'll be waiting." Sasuke spoke with a tease of arrogance in his voice. He watched Naruto's lips curve with success and excitement.

"Ok, bastard. Just make sure that nobody sees you. Stay out of trouble, teme." Naruto retorted back competitively and leapt outside.

Sasuke released an amused scoff and watched Naruto leave the room completely. The Uchiha felt his muscles squirm inside him as he stretched his limbs. He prepared to rub his sore wrists from the night before but quickly realized that they were no longer sore. Sasuke creased his brow in confusion. He ran a hand down his body and along his abdomen. His hand slid across smooth flesh. Sasuke gasped at the feeling.

"_That bruise…..The one Naruto gave me last night….its gone."_ Sasuke searched his torso frantically for the charred mark. Still, his skin was perfectly intact._ "That should have taken more than a single night to heal……What the hell is goin-"_

"_**Swish!"**_ Sasuke's ears picked up the whizzing sound of a weapon. His legs spread in an involuntary defense. A long needle landed swiftly between the limbs.

"Hey, you're pretty flexible." A playfully stern voice teased. "I can see why that kid has a thing for you." The voice began to laugh mischievously. Anko entered the room slowly and stood before Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Ha! That's really funny! I was about to ask you the same question." Anko moved forward. Sasuke stood and moved his body slightly into a fighting stance.

"I guess you've found out about Orochimaru." Sasuke said tensely. "He was a nuisance. Whether or not you wanted to be the one to kill him, he had to go. I didn't have a choice." Sasuke tensed his body. "Don't tell me that you want to kill me because I killed him instead of you."

"Relax Uchiha." Anko smiled wider and chuckled. "I didn't come here to fight." Sasuke released his body from its stance. "I only came to find something out." Anko hurled a needle into Sasuke's shoulder as soon as the Uchiha dropped his defenses. Sasuke ripped the needle from his shoulder and watched his blood weave hypnotically down his arm.

"I won't fight." Sasuke clenched his teeth. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm here for Naru-…." Sasuke's eyes widened on his shoulder. He watched the deep puncture wound close up. His skin morphed and formed freshly along the stabbed area. The bleeding stopped immediately. Anko had flashed out of sight and appeared behind Sasuke while he had been distracted. Her fingertip skimmed across his arms and scooped up a bit of his fresh blood. The jonin placed her crimson finger into her mouth.

"If the rapid healing wasn't proof enough, your blood just confirmed what I needed to know." Anko laughed and leaned down toward Sasuke's ear. "You taste just like _**him**_." Anko continued as though she knew what Sasuke was about to ask. "And _**don't**_ ask me how I know what his blood tastes like. I just do. Trust me." Anko sneered. A grunt shot from Sasuke. He slid on the balls of his feet and grabbed Anko's lapel, pinning the jonin to the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about!? What does this mean!?" Sasuke stared at his shoulder and demanded an answer.

"Tell me, Uchiha." Anko smiled viciously. "How did you kill him?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rough leaves scraped at Kabuto's body as he tore through the foliage of the trees and brush. Only half of his face could seem to feel the strong gusts of wind that battled with his figure. His nerves had not completely reconnected themselves yet. The affect that Orochimaru's remains were having on the medical ninja's mind and body almost made him regret fusing with his former master. _"But this power……This blood lust…..Its insatiable…And addictive."_

Kabuto doubted the amount of trust he could place in the Akatsuki. He began to wish that he had never gotten them involved in his plot for power and revenge._ "No…. I'll need their help to gain what I truly want." _Kabuto had tried his hardest to mislead the Akatsuki. Still, he knew that they were probably clever enough to see past his guise.

He had been traveling toward Konoha for a few hours now. His first goal was to capture and detain Naruto. Once he had Naruto, he could lure Sasuke into a trap. Then, for his own delight, he could proceed to torture Sasuke by torturing Naruto. He had his own specific goals to carry out with both Naruto and Sasuke. _"Especially Sasuke."_

Kabuto knew for a while that he did not contain all of Orocimaru's remains. _"When Sasuke defeated Orochimaru, not only did he absorb most of Orochimaru's spirit and soul, but, he also gained something else."_ Kabuto needed to extract anything that belonged to Orochimaru from Sasuke. The trouble was that Kabuto didn't have the information he needed to perform an extraction jutsu like that. However, the Akatsuki did.

That is why Kabuto needed Naruto. Yes, he needed the jinchuriki to carry out his sick plans for revenge, but, he also needed to hand Naruto over to the Akatsuki. Once the Akatsuki had Naruto, they would give Kabuto the information he needed for his master plan. _"And then, when everything is complete……When my plan is finished and Orochimaru's spirit and remains are mine….I'll take back Naruto and kill him. And I'll make Sasuke watch everything. Then, I'll kill Sasuke."_

Kabuto chuckled at the flawless way he planned on executing his strategy. His genius amazed him at times. He began laughing uncontrollably. He realized that his mind had already become lost to him. He was more than just insane. He heard more than just voices in his head. His body seemed to have a mind of itself at times as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you reversed his immortality jutsu?" Anko looked up in disbelief at the Uchiha. "You mean to tell me that after he swallowed you whole, you reversed the process?" Anko scoffed. "How the hell-"

"I simply retained control of my body." Sasuke crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Is that enough information for you? Are we done here?" Anko rolled her eyes and moaned irritably.

"Geez, you don't have to be so smug about it." Anko stood and walked toward Sasuke. "Tell me what you did." Sasuke sighed at the jonin's stern voice.

"When I was inside him……He messed with my mind. He showed me some things that were worse than the tsukuyomi technique. Still, I was able to use my sharingan to turn the process Orochimaru started on me against him." Sasuke walked over to a small window in the room. He turned his back on the jonin and stared outside.

"You see, when Orochimaru attempts to take over another's body, he sends that person's soul to a dimension within himself. Once that step is complete, he absorbs them, thus allowing him to use their body." Sasuke continued. "After a while, I was able to tap into that dimension inside Orochimaru and take control of it."

"I understand. You used that bastard's own medicine against him. You absorbed him by sending him inside that dimension." Anko smiled. "Trouble is, in order to do that, you had to take possesion of Orochimaru's soul in a dimension within yourself. You retained some of his abilities and spirit." Anko finished.

"I guess that explains my rapid healing. Orochimaru had that ability when he revealed his true form to me. Still, that bastard is sealed inside me. But, I'll make sure that he will never surface from where I have him contained." Sasuke turned to face the jonin. His mind raced back to the original question he had for the jonin that had never been answered. "Why are you here?"

"I had to make sure what I had sensed was true. I knew that Orochimaru wasn't gone completely." Anko kept a firm gaze on Sasuke.

"So do you have a grudge with me now? Do you want to kill me?" Sasuke asked curiously. He could almost identify with Anko's revenge plot. It intrigued him.

"No." Anko chuckled. "There's someone else with my former master's remains." Anko turned to leave the apartment. "I am much more interested in killing that person. I think you know who it is." Anko turned her head and winked. "That's the other reason I came. I wanted to warn you of two things." Anko held up a single finger.

"One: I don't know how long your planning on staying here, but, be wary of what's going on. I won't tell anyone that you're here. If people knew about your presence, it would only get in the way of my plans. Still, if you're seen by anyone, it could mean serious trouble for both you and Naruto. Watch over you little _**boyfriend**_." Anko teased sternly and caused Sasuke to clench his fist.

"Things are gonna get pretty heated soon. So be careful." Anko walked further away from the Uchiha. Sasuke watched her leg tense, indicating that she was about to leap.

"What about number two?" Sasuke stopped the jonin. Anko grunted as though she was embarrassed. She scratched her bright red cheek and chuckled apprehensively.

"Haha. Right, I forgot that I had two reasons." Sasuke felt his face drain at the jonin's answer. He rolled his eyes when he realized how similar Naruto and Anko were.

"Number two is: Stay out of my way." Anko's demeanor changed. The jonin became stern as quickly as she had become silly. "I'm sure that you'll be able to sense him coming soon. When you do sense him, make sure you and the kid stay away from him. He's mine to deal with. Plus, I'm sure its in both your best interest and Naruto's to stay hidden from him. He's probably got some grudge against you two."

"Who is this guy?" Sasuke commanded.

"I'm sure you can figure it out, Uchiha. See you around." Anko leapt onto a roof outside. She turned and faced the Uchiha froma distance.

"ON SECOND THOUGHT, I WON'T SEE YOU AROUND!" The jonin screamed from outside toward Naruto's apartment. Her stentorain voice made Sasuke duck for cover in fear of being seen. He grimaced as he heard the wicked woman's laughter rumbling off Konoha's buildings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto tried ignoring the voice that rumbled within his mind as he walked through the streets of Konoha. _"You should have killed him."_ Naruto quickened his pace as though he was trying to run away from the voice. He maneuvered through the groups of bustling villagers rudely. _"Fine. Since you can't seem to hurt him…….If he ever becomes a threat to me, I'll take over and kill him."_

"You can't do that." Naruto muttered as his feet kicked up dirt. "You can't _**take over**_ me." A maniacal laugh resonated in the walls of Naruto's subconscious. _"You don't know what I can and can't do. Even after all these years, you don't know an inkling of what I'm capable of._

"Shut up!" Naruto's hands gripped at his skull furiously trying to quiet the beast._ "You better calm down, brat. You're making quite a spectacle of yourself."_ Naruto opened his eyes and met the gaze of countless villagers. They all seemed to be staring at him. He heard discouraging murmurs and spiteful whispers throughout the mob. _"No wonder everyone thinks you're a freak."_ Naruto pushed passed the throng of people around him.

"Stop, Damn it!" Naruto yelled to himself when he had finally escaped some of the people. He shook his head frantically, hoping that the demon would fall from one of his ears. The rumbling of the voice subsided vengefully. Naruto took a breath and cleared his head. A small grin of success crossed his face when he heard _**his own**_ voice inside his mind._ "Ok….. Now, if I were Sasuke……What would I eat for breakfast?"_ Naruto peered around at the various markets and food stands. The blonde smacked himself when his eyes met with the sight of an all too familiar restaurant.

"_Well, duh! What else is there to eat for breakfast except ramen!?"_ Naruto ran forward. _"Ramen! Sasuke will love ramen!"_ The Ichiraku Ramen Bar came closer and closer. Naruto bounded forward like a mindless zombie, saliva dripped from his mouth and landed on the soft ground in pools. Just as one of his outstretched arms was about to touch the restaurant, Naruto felt strong arms surround his body. He was pulled away into the air by a very fast moving, strong ninja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, the plot is thickening. There is a lot going on betweeen Naruto, Sasuke, the kyuubi, Anko, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Tsunade, the Akatsuki and more. It's only gonna get more interesting from here on out. By the way, I am making my portrayal of the kyuubi different from most of the stories I have read. I hope no one minds. We'll learn more about him later though. Between this chapter and the last, I'm sure most of you can guess what he's gonna be like.

And if anyone is confused, do not fret. I purposely left some things out in this chapter. (Like Kabuto's plan.) But I also did explain other things. Still, more will be revealed in later chapters. Review and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Naruto.

I'm really sorry about the lengthy wait……I've been so busy and it was hard to keep up with my writing. Fortunately, the updates won't take as long to post anymore. But I am sorry in advance if they take longer than usual.

I just recently discovered that my account was not allowing anonymous reviews. I'm sorry if that kept anyone from reviewing. However, anonymous reviews are now enabled in this story. So anyone can review now. Again, I'm sorry if it kept anyone from reviewing before.

I also got rid of the author's note that used to be chapter 5. Therefore, the story has been reduced by one chapter. So if you're reading this and wondering why it says I've updated with a fifteenth chapter when the last time I updated was with a fifteenth chapter, do not fret. This is a _**New**_ chapter. I hope I didn't confuse anyone…..hehe…sorry if I did……There may have been some errors and glitches with viewing my story when I deleted the author's note. If there are problems with viewing or reading chapters that any of you notice, please let me know.

LONG lemon in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

**The Way Things Are**

**Chapter 15**

Naruto struggled in the grasp of his unknown captor. He had been pulled off the ground so abruptly that it almost made his head spin. Panic had begun to flow through his veins. Was this another attack from the Akatsuki?

"Oi! Brat! Stop wiggling like a fish! It's only me!" Tsunade yelled at the writhing mass within her arms. The blonde ceased his futile attempts at escaping at the sound of Tsunade's irritated voice. Naruto looked up into the Hokage's eyes and felt his jaw drop onto the woman's foot.

"HEY! Grandma! What's the big idea!? You can't just pick me off the ground whenever you feel like it! I'm too busy to deal with-" Naruto closed his mouth and took a deep gulp. There was an odd look on the Hokage's face. Something was different about the woman.

"Shut up, Naruto. I need to talk to you about a few things." Naruto felt his body slide from Tsunade's grasp like water. He landed on the roof of the Hokage's office with a thump that was so loud that the vibrations caused Shizune to drop a tray of syringes two levels down. Naruto stood up swiftly and looked around. He filled his lungs with a vast amount of air and prepared to scream at the Hokage. Before Naruto could cause any temporary deafness, Tsunade appeared before him and placed a tense hand over his quivering lips.

"This is no time for jokes, Naruto. I need to talk to you seriously for a little bit." Tsunade watched Naruto's shoulders fall slowly. The blonde's blue eyes filled with confusion. Tsunade sighed and bent down slightly so that her face was centimeters away from Naruto's. "You shouldn't keep secrets from your Hokage, Naruto. Why didn't you tell me he was here?" Naruto's eyes widened. He choked on the air in his throat.

"W-What do you mean? Who's he-" Naruto felt a sudden, unexplained pain centered in his abdomen. There were five points of pain; it felt as though each of Tsunade's fingertips struck a spot around his stomach. He flew backwards away from the Hokage. His body skid across the ground like a rock skipping on water. He clutched at the fast moving tiles and stopped his body from falling off the roof. A tender hand clutched at his gut. The smell of charred flesh floated into his nostrils.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Naruto was silenced yet again.

"I know he was here before too, Naruto!" Tsunade revealed to the fallen ninja. "I thought that if I left the two of you alone for awhile that you would be able to get through to him." Tsunade growled in frustration. "But apparently all you two ended up doing was spooning! In one of my hospital beds no less!!" Naruto's face morphed into a tomato. He tried to speak but Tsunade's voice thundered on.

"I'm sure that you've heard that he's killed Orochimaru. We had enough worries concerning you with the Akatsuki! But now we have to deal with _**this.**_" Naruto's mental question about what Tsunade meant by _**"This"**_ was answered before the blonde could utter a word. "You're in danger with him around, Naruto. When he killed Orochimaru, he reversed his immortality jutsu. It's hard to explain, but, in the end, Sasuke retained some of Orochimaru's spirit." Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" A husk whisper stifled its way out of the blonde's mouth. Tsunade closed her eyes.

"Yes, it's true. I don't know if Sasuke has control over Orochimaru's spirit or not. However, even if he does have control over it, there is another who could threaten that control." Tsunade let a warm gush of wind finger itself through her long hair. She waited a few moments, allowing Naruto to take her words into his subconscious. "I can take a few guesses at who this person is, Naruto. But, whoever it is, there's no doubt that they are seeking revenge on Sasuke." Tsunade half muttered her next speech to herself. "They may even want to take possession of the remains that Sasuke contains." Naruto heard every word. "You and the rest of the village are in potential danger as long as he is here. I'm going to send out the ANBU to-"

"No." Naruto stood up and clenched his fist. "Please, don't. Let me handle him." Naruto's head stayed down. Tsunade sighed at the pathetic stance the blonde was holding.

"Naruto……Last time you couldn't do a thing to keep him under control. He nearly killed you when-" Naruto's head rose and his gleaming blue gaze shot into the Hokage's. Desperate pleas were written all over the boy's whiskered face.

"I know that I've failed before……But I _**won't**_ fail ever again. Just give me two days. Please……I'll keep him under control. Don't send anyone after him. It will only send him farther away." Naruto cleared the agitating tickle in his throat. "Let me talk to Sasuke. I'll make sure that whoever is after him, never finds him. I know that if I try hard enough, I can get him to return to the village permanently." Naruto concluded and stared at the Hokage, waiting for a response.

There was a strange glint in Tsunade's eyes. It was there for a split second, and then Naruto watched it disappear as quickly as it had come.

"Fine, Naruto." Tsunade muttered unwillingly. The blonde's eyes lit up with giddy excitement. He turned swiftly and shook his fist in triumph before turning back to face the Hokage. "But I'll be watching you, brat. If there is any sign of danger I will be on the Uchiha's ass like-" Naruto chuckled.

"Geez, Grandma……I didn't know you had such feelings for Sasuke." Naruto rolled on the floor laughing. Tsunade's eyes lit up with fire. She lifted the boy off the ground by his hair and stared corrosively into his eyes.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU UNGRATEFUL-" Tsunade was again interrupted.

"Ok. Ok. Do whatever you want." Naruto felt the grip on his hair loosen. He fell to his feet and dusted himself off. Before walking away, he turned back to the Hokage and smiled weakly. "Thank you." Tsunade merely nodded at his words. "Uhhh…..Grandma? Could you do me one more favor?" The Hokage's lip shot at an awkward angle downward.

"What is it now?"

"Don't tell anyone else that Sasuke is here. If Kakashi or Sakura found out……" Naruto looked off into the distance. Tsunade uttered a final nod of approval. With that, Naruto bounded off the rooftop, the wind tearing at him wildly. He made a mad dash for what he was denied earlier._ "Ramen!"_

The _**Hokage**_ watched the blonde move swiftly from the rooftop. An odd smile formed along her face, it was somewhat maniacal. _"It seems that I'm still as good of an actor as I've always been. Or maybe the ninja of this village are all fools."_ _**Tsunade**_ smiled at her fingertips. She could still smell the scent of slightly burnt flesh in the air. _"Good. Naruto cares as much about Sasuke as Sasuke cares about him. That will make this much more interesting. One step is complete."_

A strange amount of smoke appeared where _**Tsunade**_ had once stood. The sound of the completed transformation resounded through the air with a poof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko's perplexing words reiterated themselves like choppy song lyrics in Sasuke's mind. _"What does all this mean?"_ Sasuke fingered the needle warily that Anko had left behind on Naruto's bed. It was taking Naruto far too long to return from food shopping. _"You'd better be ok dobe."_ Sasuke scoffed in irritation. He began to feel like a prisoner in Naruto's apartment.

The needle danced about hypnotically in Sasuke's grasp. It reflected the bright rays of the sun that leaked in from Naruto's window. Its shimmering beauty seemed to entice Sasuke into testing his new found ability. It begged to scrape the surface of Sasuke's pale skin. _"It'll just be a test."_ Sasuke decided. He began to give into the needle's temptation.

A spacious exhale wandered out of the Uchiha's mouth as Sasuke drug the needle bitterly up his arm. He watched the crimson substance that was his blood float into the opening of the long scrape. The thick liquid spilled sluggishly along his limb. It seemed afraid to move. Sasuke eyed his self inflicted wound closely. He watched his flesh wiggle slightly. His pale skin crawled together on either side of the red valley along his arm. The two sides of the skin touched together. The irregular looking flesh molded itself like clay until the Sasuke's arm returned to its normal appearance. All that was left was a long trail of blood.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's unexpected voice sent waves of worry down Sasuke's spine. Fearing that Naruto would spot the blood and question its existence, Sasuke pulled a cloth from his pocket and let his fresh blood soak into the cloudy white material. He jammed the cloth into his pockets and answered Naruto back with a grunt.

Naruto entered the room with a wide grin. In his hand, he carried a takeout basket. Sasuke didn't really need to wonder about the basket's contents. Anyone who knew Naruto knew about a certain obsession he had with a certain food. Naruto lifted the basket and shook it toward Sasuke as though the Uchiha were a dog.

"I got us some ramen." Naruto's eyebrows perked up in high arches. Sasuke huffed in dejection and rolled his eyes. He sat up from the bed and took a seat at Naruto's kitchen table. Naruto removed two bowls from the basket. He eagerly opened his and handed the other to Sasuke across the table. The boys ate in silence. (Except for Naruto's awkwardly loud slurps and occasional "mmmssss.")

Needless to say, Sasuke wasn't exactly in the mood to eat. Ramen had never been one of his favorite dishes anyway. His dark eyes looked up and stared at the blonde before him. Naruto's gaze stayed glued on the ramen. Sasuke felt a hint of jealousy toward the bowl of steaming noodles. Naruto's face rose suddenly, indicating that he had finished his breakfast. His cheeks turned a light red when he realized that Sauske had been staring. The blonde stifled out a silent grunt, signifying his awkward feelings.

"Uhhhh……Were you…..w-watching me eat?" Naruto asked with a furrowed brow. Naruto's words shot into Sasuke's ears, waking him from his musings like a slap in the face.

"N-No-I was just thinking…..that's all." Sasuke looked away quickly. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched Naruto's tongue flick out of his mouth and touch his top lip in contemplation. There was an uneasy glaze in Naruto's blue eyes.

"Sasuke." Naruto's tone sent an odd feeling through Sasuke's body. "I….I've been thinking a little too….." Naruto stayed seated but inched his chair next to Sasuke's. He touched the Uchiha's shoulder warily. "When you killed Orochimaru…..Did uhhh……D-Did anything weird happen?" Naruto moved his face closer to Sasuke's neck.

"_Why the hell is he asking about Orochimaru?"_ Sasuke's mind panicked._ "Did Anko tell him about what happened? Does he know………"_ Sasuke turned his head and met with Naruto's concerned gaze. He expertly hid any worry his mind contained.

"What do you mean dobe?" Sasuke slid his chair away from the table and stood up. He walked away from Naruto, hoping that the blonde would stop his questioning. He couldn't let Naruto learn of any of the secrets he contained.

"Uh…….Nevermind…." Naruto sighed and slumped in his chair. "I guess I'm just a little worried about you, Sasuke." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"You don't need to worry about me, Naruto." Footsteps drifted into the Uchiha's ears. Naruto approached Sasuke slowly.

"Yes I do, teme." Naruto touched Sasuke's limp arm. "You have to worry about the people who are most important to you." The boys' hands met with a nervous twitch. "Don't forget that I……T-That I care about you, teme…….ok?" Their fingers intertwined strangely. The subtle touches instigated a strange feeling of yearning inside both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto……" Sasuke whispered tenderly as his lips brushed against the blonde's. Naruto shuddered as he pressed his mouth back against Sasuke's strong lips. They kissed each other very slowly. Their mouths opened and closed on top of one another at a lethargic pace. They needed to feel each other, but, weren't consumed with the same frantic desires as they had grown accustomed to. Something was different, and both of them sensed it. Naruto pulled his swollen, glistening lips away calmly.

"This is…..so weird." Naruto panted out. Sasuke knew exactly what the blonde meant. The new feeling wasn't a bad one, it was merely strange. Sasuke was sick of the constant confusion that swept along the shores of his mind. He was brought back to the heated moment when he felt Naruto's needy arms embrace his body.

"Sasuke? Do you feel this?" Naruto placed his head on the Uchiha's chest. The blonde seemed afraid of the surreal feeling. "I n-need something. I need you-I need more of you. But I know that I shouldn't….. What the hell does it mean? Why does it feel so weird?" Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes. He seemed to get lost in the comforting darkness of the shimmering ebony orbs.

"I think…..maybe that we're just still not used to this yet." Sasuke murmured half to himself. He felt Naruto's arms caress his back lightly. "Things have been moving pretty fast. We didn't exactly ease ourselves into this……….." Sasuke pondered about what word would best describe their predicament.

"Relationship?" Naruto exhaled quietly at the word. He considered the word to be the one Sasuke was looking for, but immediately began having second thoughts. They weren't in a _**relationship**_. Were they? They were still just friends. Weren't they? Naruto closed his eyes, half irritated and half relaxed. It felt to Naruto as though nothing in the last two days had ever happened. Sasuke had been correct, things were moving much too quickly.

"Nothing has felt real…." Naruto whispered out tentatively. His tongue wet his lips as he continued. "I mean, I know and remember everything that's happened…….but….It all just felt like a dream…..And now I feel like I'm awake." Naruto opened his eyes and stared into Sasuke's. He seemed confused and worried. "I feel like I woke up in your arms without any explanation. I feel lost….Like the last few years never existed……And that _**this**_ is the reality I have missed out on." The blonde choked out a spacious exhale. His lips quivered and attempted to continue. "Everything is so messed up! Nothing makes sense! This is all just…..weird." The blonde's vocal chords shook violently as he grunted.

"Naruto….It's alright…" Sasuke tried to comfort the bewildered boy in his arms. He pressed himself softly against Naruto's flesh. "I know how you feel……..But I'm…..I'm here….with you….We're together." A husky murmur slid from his lips and trekked along Naruto's ear and neck. "Try not to think so much, dobe." Comforting others had never been something that Sasuke had excelled at. Still, he hoped to help calm Naruto down. He had begun to hate seeing Naruto so down. He tried his hardest to show the blonde how much he cared. "My feelings won't change. I meant what I said before and I still mean it. I'm in love with you, Naruto. Focus on that." Naruto's lips pressed against Sasuke's, stopping all communication from flowing.

Sasuke kissed the wet lips back intensely, hoping to drown Naruto in passion and lust. Sasuke felt his feet shuffling along the ground as his hands explored Naruto's eager body. Before he had known it, he and Naruto had landed on the bed in the room. He felt his shirt slide from his flushed body. He watched Naruto strip himself and began helping the blonde. Their clothes and hands moved in conjunction until both of the boys were clad only in their boxers.

In the frantic craze that had occurred, Sasuke had somehow ended up on top of Naruto. Naruto's abdomen swelled as he inhaled. His side rubbed apprehensively along Sasuke's straddling thighs. He clutched strongly at Sasuke's legs, teasing the area directly below the cloth of his boxers.

They moved their mouths back on top of one another's. Sasuke gripped the back of Naruto's neck before pulling away from the momentary kiss. His hands twitched at the waistband of Naruto's boxers. The blonde gave a peaceful, encouraging smile and leaned his head backward. Sasuke pulled Naruto's remaining clothing off of his twitching pelvis. The blonde's palms moved up along Sasuke's legs, briefly scraping across Sasuke's cock. He hooked his thumbs inside Sasuke's boxers and stripped the Uchiha completely. Sasuke moved the tip of his cock so that it brushed against Naruto's. He leaned his head down and placed his mouth next to Naruto's ear.

"Naruto…..Are you sure you're ok with this?" Sasuke's hot breath seemed cooler than Naruto's body. "After last night…..I didn't think that you would want to…." Sasuke trailed off, afraid of what to say. Naruto scoffed lightly and moved his lips along Sasuke's neck. Naruto sucked and licked slowly, enjoying the grunts that stifled from Sasuke's lips.

"Sasuke?" Narto leaned toward Sasuke's ear, mimicking the Uchiha. "Do you remember when you…..when you tied me up?" A bell rang at the base of Sasuke's cock from the intentions of the question. He nodded his head slightly. "Do you think you could…….." Naruto's pupils darted away as his cheeks filled with so much blood that Sasuke thought they would explode.

"Stay here." Sasuke instructed seductively. He went to stand and move from the bed. His length ran along Naruto's abdomen as he moved. It sent a shudder through his lips. Sasuke pulled at the ropes that he wore around his waist that lay on the ground by his shirt. He heard Naruto's body twitch and shuffle in anticipation. The bed shook slightly as Sasuke repositioned himself on top of Naruto. He pulled Naruto into a heated kiss.

As Naruto lay distracted, Sasuke began tying the blonde's wrists to the posts of the bed. His wrists were spread to opposite sides of the bed. Sasuke broke away from the kiss and momentarily admired the vulnerability of Naruto's new position.

"You might regret letting me do that, Naruto….." Sasuke's coo made Naruto's shoulder quiver in excitement and slight fear. The blonde played with his restraints briefly, testing their limits. His bronzed muscles contracted and squirmed under his shimmering flesh. Sasuke ran his hands all over Naruto's body, reveling at the look of frustration and neediness reflected in the blue orbs. Naruto sobbed lightly as his hands tried desperately to touch the Uchiha back. He was already lamenting his newfound fetish.

Sasuke's tongue teased circles around Naruto's nipples. It trailed its way down the blonde's body and swirled eagerly along the inside of Naruto's thighs. The blonde closed his eyes tightly and adjusted his pelvis numerous times. He whined at his failed attempts to get his twitching cock near Sasuke's fevering breaths.

"I hate you, teme….." Naruto panted out dejectedly. An amused scoff shot from Sasuke.

"I warned you….." Sasuke mocked back and his tongue immediately went back to its tedious work on Naruto's pelvis. Naruto's back arched reflexively.

"Just…..Give me….something…." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke took bit of pity on the boy and crawled up toward Naruto's face. He pressed his lips against Naruto's and was almost instantly consumed by Naruto's mouth. He tried to kiss the blonde back, but had no control over Naruto's hungry lips. Naruto whimpered into the kiss, realizing he couldn't get his tongue any farther down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke felt heated friction along his stomach. His eyes glanced downward and saw that Naruto was grinding his all too enthusiastic cock against his abdomen. Sasuke broke the kiss and sat between the blonde's twitching legs.

"Not yet, dobe." Sasuke closed his eyes and reached his hand underneath the tan body below him, rubbing as much of Naruto's backside as he could. Naruto only muttered and complained under his panting breaths. He shut his eyes tightly and focused on the feeling of Sasuke's hand brushing and caressing his body. He knew Sasuke would not let him cum for sometime and hoped he could force his cock to release its frustrations from fantasizing.

Naruto kept his eyes closed and realized that Sasuke had been paying a particular amount of attention to his ass. The Uchiha's hands massaged the soft muscles of Naruto's backside. He lifted the blonde's bottom slightly and began rimming his tongue along the outside of Naruto's now twitching ass. Naruto drew in a sharp breath at a new sensation he felt. Something was inside of him. He opened his blue eyes and realized that Sasuke had sent a finger calmly into his ass. Naruto's body stiffened, but when the finger didn't move, he gradually began to relax. Naruto began to find the sensation oddly pleasurable. Sasuke's finger pushed itself in deeper.

"Sa-Sasuke….." Naruto's breathy voice questioned. "What are you doi-" Naruto stopped talking and watched Sasuke gaze at him in a way that was strangely comforting. "Is this….I-Is this how we…..?" Sasuke gave a slow nod and watched as Naruto's mind put the pieces together. Naruto wished he could smack his forehead to show his utter naivety.

"Don't worry." Sasuke reassured the blonde. His free hand stroked Naruto's cock lightly as his finger continued exploring Naruto's entrance.

"Will it—Is it gonna hurt?" Naruto asked with a deep voice. He hated having to act so clueless. Sasuke shot him a small smile.

"Would that be a problem?" Naruto listened to the friendly yet smug way that Sasuke presented the question.

"No." Naruto smiled happily and closed his eyes, awaiting some feeling of pure ecstasy. "Besides…..I guess I'm expecting some pain….I did ask you tie me up after all." Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Just relax dobe. If you tense up, then it might hurt. But, if you relax, it's gonna feel really good." Sasuke stated in a strangely soothing tone. After a few moments, Sasuke's finger bent slowly inside of Naruto. Naruto could feel it moving and exploring, until suddenly a shock of such exquisite pleasure shot through him that he gasped out loud.

"There it is." Sasuke exhaled and smiled in success and amusement. He stroked whatever he had found and watched Naruto buck and moan.

"What the fuck are you doing to me? What was that?" Naruto croaked out in wonder and pure pleasure. Sasuke scoffed again.

"That, Naruto…." Sasuke stopped and stroked the same spot yet again. "…Is your prostate." His voice was full of smug intelligence. "I guess you've never had it stimulated before, dobe." Sasuke reveled in Naruto's reactions. "Does it feel good Naruto?" Sasuke asked the obviously rhetorical question as he massaged the gland another time.

"Yesssss." Naruto moaned out in a husky voice.

"Hn. Then this is going to drive you wild." Sasuke began shifting himself. The Uchiha rose to his knees and lifted Naruto's legs slightly into the air. He inched his hard cock closer and closer to Naruto's somewhat loosened entrance. Naruto's thighs rested on Sasuke's forearms. The head of his length tapped calmly against Naruto's puckered hole.

"This is ok…..right, dobe?" Sasuke asked permission one last time. Naruto groaned loudly and slid himself closer to Sasuke's cock, hoping to swallow it whole.

"Stop stalling and teasing with me! Just do it already, teme!" Naruto's voice cracked. Sasuke was a bit wary of diving right inside of the blonde. He had barely spent any time preparing Naruto and had only used one finger to do so. He didn't want to hurt Naruto. The difference between one finger and a throbbing cock could be too much for Naruto.

"Come on…." Naruto's voice edged on. Sasuke felt the warm, moist muscles surround his cock's head. He hissed through his clenched teeth and slowly eased himself deeper into the rings of warmth. Naruto felt his eyes roll into the back of his head involuntarily. His breath was stolen from his lungs as his soft inner walls clenched and caressed Sasuke's length. They boys sat frozen in their position for a moment. Each of them was gasping, their knees and legs buckling and stretching.

Naruto couldn't seem to breathe for a moment. His torso forced the air from his body by tightening his stomach and chest involuntarily. His abdomen and upper body was still coiled and compressed strongly. He began to fear that he'd never breathe again. As soon as his mouth drew in its first shaky breaths of oxygen, his brain registered the tearing pain inside his body. He cried out silently, unable to supply his vocal chords with enough air to create the desperate cry that tried to escape his throat.

The natural air loss and the piercing spikes of pleasure created a self induced high that flowed through Naruto's boiling blood. It rushed instantly toward his head and sent splotches of darkness and dizziness into his shimmering blue eyes. Sasuke's mouth hung open just slightly. He watched the boy below with an undeniable craving and fascination. Naruto's tight muscles constricted and squeezed Sasuke's rigid length. He wanted to get harder and his cock tried again and again to do so, only succeeding in throbbing instead. The feeling of being completely binded and held by Naruto's soft, clenching muscles could cause pure sexual insanity.

The boys seemed to decide to move at the same time. Naruto pulled away slightly and Sasuke followed. Sasuke listened to the skin of Naruto's fists stretch and tighten with each slow thrust. Sasuke's cock would twitch and send pulsating pleasure spiking through the blonde. Naruto waited to see if the intense, dizzying spears of pleasure would ever subside, but, Sasuke had seemed to strategically glide over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him with every stroke and thrust. Naruto let out a cry through his hoarse, tight throat. Sasuke's shoulder shook involuntarily at the sound of the pleas for mercy.

Sasuke's entire body pulsed and wiggled as he passed through wave after wave of white hot intensity. The gravity in the room seemed to get thicker. It created imaginary barriers that Sasuke would have to pass through to reach the climax he desired. Naruto felt it as well, and began bucking wildly, urging Sasuke to prod his way to pleasure.

Their orgasms were close, they both knew it. Sasuke made one coherent decision before letting himself spill inside of Naruto's body. He listened to Naruto cry and murmur, indicating how close he was to cumming. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's twitching cock and placed his thumb and forefinger tightly over the head. He made sure to make no other contact with Naruto's cock. Naruto sensed Sasuke's cruel plan and began struggling and whimpering wildly for the Uchiha to stop.

Sasuke ignored the blonde and continued thrusting faster inside of Naruto. He felt all his pleasure center itself tightly inside of him. It pressed itself together into one mass of tight energy and suddenly propelled itself forward. Every bit of distance it traveled sent exquisite, euphoric waves resonating through every inch of Sasuke's body. It erupted finally and shot itself free from his cock. The release removed every thought from his mind and all feeling but pleasure from his body. It was as though Sasuke had been exorcized and he was now free.

"Bastard….Bastard……Iwas…..I-Iwas….ssso. cc-close…." Naruto whimpered and grunted; He struggled under the strong, orgasm denying grip that Sasuke still had on his cock.

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, still enjoying the last few moments of euphoria he had left. Conscious thoughts began forming again within his mind. He sighed and released Naruto once the blonde's cock stopped throbbing. He knew Naruto would be pissed now, but knew in about twenty minutes that Naruto would be crying his eyes out with pleasure.

"Bastard…….bastard…..fuck…." Naruto sobbed again. He looked for anything to rub his cock against, craving the orgasm he had been denied desperately. Tears slid from the blonde's eyes; He pulled angrily at his restraints.

"Relax, dobe." Sasuke whispered out when his breathing had returned to normal. "It may seem cruel right now, but just be patient a little longer." Naruto felt Sasuke approach his ear yet again. "What I'm going to do to you is going to make what just happened seem insignificant." Sasuke stretched his arms around Naruto's head and neck and gave the boy a short, chaste kiss. The bed shook slightly as Sasuke moved away from Naruto. He stretched another time and ran his hands through his dark hair.

"I need to wait a few minutes for you to calm down, Naruto." Sasuke stared down at Naruto's length. It stood straight as a tree in the air. "It looks like you'll explode even if I breathe on your cock." Naruto grunted heatedly. "Stay right there, Naruto. Don't go anywhere. Just wait a little bit longer." The blonde writhed in his bondage; Muttering and cursing Sasuke silently. "I'm going to take a quick shower, dobe. Hopefully, by the time I'm done you won't be so…….." Naruto's cock twitched as if on cue. "Sensitive." Sasuke hissed and moved toward Naruto's bathroom.

"Get back here you bastard!" Naruto yelled toward the bathroom. His ears picked up the soothing sound of falling water. His mind immediately began filling with images of Sasuke; His body glistening and gleaming through the warmth and steam of a hot shower. "Dammit….." Naruto shut his eyes tightly, wishing he could be bathing with the other boy and letting his hands slide against Sasuke's moist, fervent skin.

Sasuke's cum control had been complete torture. The thing that was driving Naruto the craziest was that it was turning him on. Everything Sasuke was doing was making Naruto horny as fuck. A small moan came from the shower. Naruto cursed Sasuke again, realizing that the Uchiha was still teasing him. The sound of the ceasing streams of water caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat as well. Anticipation and adrenaline once again flowed into his body. He twitched and shuffled, waiting impatiently for Sasuke to finish him off.

Sasuke's wet feet glided across the floor. He appeared before Naruto and toweled himself off in a rather sensual manner. His skin was slightly red and flushed from the water that Naruto suspected to have been extremely hot. Sasuke glanced down at the blonde. Sweat poured from his brow sluggishly. His whiskered cheeks had turned crimson, yet the rest of his face was pale.

The soft look of desire that smoked in his foggy, half lidded blue eyes made the usually energetic boy appear fragile and pitiful. Sasuke imbibed the image before him; permanently saving the look of melancholy longing that was very unbefitting of Naruto's usual personality. He may never see the hyperactive blonde like this ever again; so he took his time appreciating the momentary portrait that no one else would ever experience. It was like seeing a pure event of beauty in nature, like a sunset or constellation. It was something that was only appreciated because no one else would ever see it the way Sasuke had.

"Damn, Naruto….I took that shower hoping you'd lose some of your enthusiasm. But I think that now you're harder than you were before." Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom, causing a grunt of sexual frustration to shoot from Naruto. The Uchiha reappeared before Naruto holding several strange items.

Sasuke sat on the bed again between Naruto's shaky legs and placed the miscellaneous articles below Naruto's cock. There was Naruto's electric toothbrush, a couple of clothes pins that Naruto had used to hang his training clothes out on after missions, and lastly, there was a small bowl of ice cubes that Sasuke had to have taken from Naruto's freezer.

Naruto scoffed and sobbed angrily at the contemplative look on his friend's face. "Come on, teme…..How much longer are you gonna make me wait!? Stop being such an evil bastard and finish me off!" Naruto sighed dejectedly. "What are you going to do with all that junk anyway, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't speak. He crawled up toward Naruto's chest and allowed most of his weight to fall on the blonde. Sasuke took each of Naruto's nipples between his fingers. He twisted and pinched the flesh continuously, earning silent groans from the blonde. Naruto protested a bit, but decided mentally that the sensation was actually quite erotic. When Sasuke had finished working over Naruto's nipples, he reached downward and retrieved two of the clothes pins. Naruto eyed the Uchiha warily.

"Don't you dare……" Naruto whispered as he watched the wooden pins open above his sore flesh. They closed themselves around Naruto's nipples. "S-Stop it, Sasuke…" Naruto winced as he adjusted to the new pain on each side of his chest. Sasuke stood back on his knees and again glared down at Naruto's persistent cock.

"Dobe…." Sasuke muttered unsuccessfully. "You seem to be enjoying all of this a little too much. You're still hard." Sasuke muttered and flicked Naruto's length, Naruto moaned loudly in response. He watched the erect flesh bob back and forth, vibrating slightly until it returned to its vertical stand still. "I guess I have to resort to my next option." Sasuke picked up one of the slightly wet ice cubes.

"You are so dead Sas-" Naruto's words jammed themselves in his throat as Sasuke ran the icy cold object along his cock. The intenseness of the numbing, biting chill ran down his length and along his balls. They tried to shrink back inside his body, and his cock suddenly lost some of its solidity. Naruto yelled out, but it was in neither pain nor pleasure, just at the sheer intensity of the sensation. "BASTARD!"

"Shhhh….Naruto. Not so loud…" Sasuke actually chuckled slightly. Sasuke crawled forward and rewarded the frantic blonde's patience with a fiery kiss. Naruto's lips tried to consume Sasuke's for the second time that night.

"Now, make this fun for me too." Naruto grumbled as the kiss broke.

"You mean it hasn't been fun so far?" Sasuke taunted back cruelly. The Uchiha reached for the last item he had brought with him, the electric toothbrush. He hovered it above Naruto's cock. "Sorry, dobe…But you're gonna have to get a new toothbrush after tonight." Sasuke paused. "Though I doubt that you used it often anyway."

"Teme! I do too!" Naruto stopped speaking instantly at the rhythmic hum of the toothbrush. "I..I…I…..h-hat…hate…. you…." Naruto sobbed each word with a staccato tempo. The brush glanced over Naruto's shaft. For what seemed like hours, he'd longed for a touch at the head of his cock, preferably Sasuke's firm grip, but now there was something indescribable happening there.

The brush tickled his flesh with constant stimulation. Sasuke ran it along the top and sides of the glans, teasing the blonde in an excruciatingly horny manner. It stoked him, up and down, making his orgasm approach with deadly swiftness. Naruto tried to scream, but found himself so lost in the overpowering sensation of continuous vibration. He could feel every fiber on the brush's head, cruelly buzzing and quivering across his twitching cock. He was close, so very close to releasing what seemed like an infinite mass of tensions. Then it was gone, the brush floated slowly back into the air.

Naruto banged his head backward repeatedly against the soft bed in aggravation. Sasuke had already applied another ice cube, dulling Naruto's feelings a second time. When the arctic biting ceased, Naruto sighed in relief. However, this relief was short lived when the blonde realized that as the skin on his cock returned to normal temperature, it was ten times more sensitive than it had been before.

"Bastard! Bastard! When I get out of this…" Naruto ripped at the ropes that held him in place.

"_Naruto should be able to break those ropes off without exerting much chakra…..If he wants this to end so badly then why doesn't he just rip the ropes?"_ Sasuke smiled to himself. _"He must not want it to end."_

"Ok, dobe….We're almost done." Sasuke said as he prepared to bestow Naruto with more of a feeling of intense ecstasy than any human being had experienced in the history of the universe. Sasuke slowly placed two of his finger inside of Naruto's entrance and his other free hand directly above Naruto's cock. He centered his chakra with expert control. He could focus his chidori throughout his entire body now, and had even learned to manipulate its intensity.

Naruto prepared his body for the familiar feeling of his stimulated prostate. However, as Naruto felt Sasuke's finger scrape across the sensitive organ, something inexpressible occurred. It was a gentle tingling, and his cock rose in response a though it were on a string. He closed his eyes, focusing on the electricity on the small bundle of nerves inside him. He felt Sasuke's hand looming above his growing cock and waited for the Uchiha to jerk him off. Instead, Naruto screamed in shock.

As soon as his cock had touched Sasuke's hand, a snap of electricity poured into him. All thoughts of an orgasm shattered, and his cock lost its rigidity, moving it away from the contact of Sasuke's chirping, electrical hand. The buzzing on his prostate ceased as well. Naruto cursed his tormentor as the shock to his system receded and the need for climax returned unabated.

And then Sasuke went back to work on Naruto's prostate. Naruto clenched his fist. Sasuke intended to repeat the cycle again and again! Naruto's penis performed Sasuke's wishes on cue and promptly began to increase in size. The pleasure inside his inner walls was too much to ignore, and Naruto's cock made its way closer and closer to Sasuke's palm. Naruto groaned, unable to make himself cum and unable to stop himself from being Sasuke's puppet. Still, he had to admit that the pleasure was undeniable.

The cycle repeated. Naruto's cock would make contact with the chidori chakra on Sasuke's hand and lose its hardness. Then, the Uchiha would begin to stimulate Naruto's prostate until the process occurred again.

Naruto needed to cum. His mind refused to encompass any other thoughts whatsoever. He _**had**_ to cum. It was a compelling, driving need that refused to be ignored. He reacted exactly the way Sasuke wanted him to. It continued, and literally began to drive Naruto insane.

"_This has to be timed just right."_ Sasuke thought as he watched his cycle occur for the sixth time. He wanted this orgasm to be one that Naruto remembered for the rest of his life. He judged that Naruto was extremely close to cumming by the way the blonde's cock twisted and turned as it twitched, as though it had a mind of its own. _"Time for it to end."_

Sasuke increased his chakra along Naruto's prostate. Naruto cried out for Sasuke to let him cum. Little did he know, that was exactly what Sasuke was about to do. The over stimulation of Naruto's insides caused his cock to spring toward Sasuke's hand. Naruto felt the shock of Sasuke's chidori, except this time, he stayed hard against the hand. He bucked and moaned, realizing his seed was about to erupt. Every one of his muscles locked tightly.

Sasuke watched Naruto's cock quiver, ready to explode with cataclysmic force. Intending to make Naruto faint with pleasure, he increased the intensity of his chakra on his hand against Naruto's cock. Surely enough, Naruto's spunk shot from his length and physically struck Sasuke's cheek. Naruto's voice cracked as he screamed one last time. He fell limp on the bed as the last few pulses of his cock subsided. He stared at Sasuke's cum covered face. A small chuckle shook in his throat.

"Take that you bastard…." With that, Naruto fell limp against the bed. His muscles releasing themselves and sending the blonde into unconscious thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said, it was a VERY LONG LEMON. Sorry about the length of it, but, I probably won't be able to write one like that for a while so I figured this would satisfy everybody. I hope it did…..hehe. And If anyone is still confused, I will get back into the swing of the story line and climax very soon. Updates will not take as long as they usually have. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! I like feedback….and this lemon was a killer….so tell me what you thought….whether you like it or hated it……..uhhh….please?


End file.
